Band Aid
by AquaBlueMarine
Summary: A mysterious guy. A traumatic girl with a dark past. Their worlds collide. They grew closer, and something new bloom between them on a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

**Band Aid**

Well, I'm back everyone! Do you think I'm back too fast? *chuckles*

Soo.. just to inform you, I am trying a new approach in this story. I hope you still like it though. Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The first meeting**

"Where are you going, Mikan?"

A girl with brunette hair which tied into a ponytail and holding a big bag stop at the doorstep, her keys hanging at the door.

She sigh and turn around, facing her 3 years long housemate. "Anna. I need to go for a while."

The pink haired roommate frowned, not liking Mikan's reasoning. "It's already late at night." She pointed. "Are you running away?"

Mikan tried to hide her blush under her cap. She isn't a good liar, that's for sure. "No, I just.. need some sudden vacation."

Anna cross her arms in front of her chest. She has lived with Mikan for 3 years, there is no way that she can't see through Mikan's plan. "You know you could always count on me." She said in soothing voice, her eyes pleading, for Mikan not to leave.

Mikan bit her lower lip. She knows that she hurt Anna by running away like this, like she doesn't trust her. "I'm sorry Anna, I am the problem, not you. I need to do this."

"I swear I will hunt him down, Mikan." Anna scrunched her nose in disgust. "He ruined you."

Mikan smiled bitterly. "I have a fucked up past anyway, Anna. He will only be another additional ruined past. You fix me enough. You are really kind, and my best friend."

"You don't trust me enough." Anna stated softly, her pain reverberated through her words.

Mikan look down. "I'm sorry. You know this has nothing to do with trust. I trust you with my life Anna, I just need to sort myself, I... I thought of suicide, Anna." She said in whisper. "But when I think of you, all you have done for me, I think of another way of resolve, and this is it."

"Oh Mikan." Anna pulled Mikan into one of her warm hugs. Hot tears already cascaded down her cheeks.

Mikan chuckled humorlessly. "Don't cry for me Anna. I'm not worth it."

Anna wipe her tears furiously and glare at her. "You are _more_ than worth to cry for! Don't let Akira be the last straw for you Mikan. You know _he_ is the one who is not worth it."

Mikan shook her head. Tears already glistening on her eyes. "I need to go now Anna. Please don't tell Hotaru, okay? I know she will hunt me down if she know this."

Anna can't help but let out a short giggle, which make the tense atmosphere quickly dispersed. "I don't know how long I can hold this. But anything for you, Mikan." She paused for a moment, looking deep into Mikan's eyes. Pleading. "Please come back as soon as you done with everything."

Mikan nodded, giving Anna one last hug. "I promise." She whispered, disappearing into the dark night.

Mikan walk aimlessly, thinking about what is she going to do to forget her last shitty boyfriend who dump her heartlessly after everything she has done for him.

Well, she is the one on the wrong side anyway.

Everybody has told her already that he is not a good guy, but she ignore all of them and choose to love him blindly despite she already knows a few of his bad reputation which turns out to be true.

She knows she is too stupid.

She has bitter past, a handful of traumatic experiences and many heartbreaks cause by many reasons, not just about boyfriends. But, she still can trust and love Akira wholeheartedly which end her into this condition.

She shook her head. She should concentrated about herself now, she can mourn about her stupidity later on.

After an hour walking, she finally choose to stop at an empty bus stop, taking one of the seat there while taking some rest.

"Hey."

A sudden deep voice startled Mikan, as she jump from her seat and whirl around in an amazing speed, while taking a few steps back just in case the one who called her was a criminal or something. What do you expect from a lone girl wandering in the middle of the night?

Mikan didn't said anything, but she gasp as soon as she stared into a pair of tantalizing crimson eyes.

"A girl like you shouldn't be out this late at night. It's dangerous." The deep voice said again, as he stared back into Mikan's hazel eyes.

Mikan bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her tears, which came easily now that she is alone, and take a deep breath while forcing a polite smile on her lips. "I'm okay, thank you for asking."

The man raked his hand through his raven hair, he looks like in his mid twenties, as he slowly take some steps towards Mikan. He stared at her emotionlessly for a moment, which make her shiver. "Are you sure? Your looks, well, your looks doesn't show that you are okay."

"It's because of you." Mikan softly said. "You have the same eyes as him." Mikan continued, chuckling emotionlessly. "If you aren't here, then I should be okay." She stated in so much distaste that she hope the man would leave her alone.

The man arch both of his eyebrow, looking with unreadable eyes at Mikan. "Heartbroken, I see. I apologize deeply if I add another lemon to your pain, but please, it's better for you not to be alone this late at night."

She doesn't need another bullshit like this from a so called gentleman. Akira was like this too. In the past, when he first approached her.

"But I'm sure I can take care of myself. Why do you care so much anyway?" Mikan mustered up her strength and glared at the stubborn man.

Pain passed through that crimson eyes for a second, but he quickly mask it with emotionless one. "I don't wish another girl have an unfortunate event like my little sister. It's just that."

Mikan sighed. See? She knows she let another stupidity of hers take control of her heart since she felt guilty for treating the man with hostility when he had strong reasoning. Guess, she can't reject a kind offer this man has if he talked like that. She knew that he can be a faking criminal, or some shitty man who just want woman for her body but somehow she feel safe now. Somehow.

"What do you want?"

The man let a ghostly smile grace his lips as another heart wrenching pain clench Mikan's heart seeing that the man's smile really resemble a man she once knew.

Okay, forget him. Akira has dumped her, and not in a nice way. He has hurt her countless time too during their so called relationship.

"Let me accompany you until your bus come." He said, as he gracefully take a seat.

Mikan is silent for a moment, before she nodded and sit back on her seat which is 2 seats difference from him.

"What's your name?" Mikan finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. She felt awkward by the silence somehow.

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." He answered casually, that handsome ghostly smile still playing on his lips.

"I see." Mikan mumble as a respond.

"You add lemon too on my pain, you know." The man – Natsume – suddenly said.

Mikan frowned and turn towards the still smiling man. "What?"

"You look like my deceased sister. Your face, resembled her a lot." He replied, his eyes empty.

Mikan chuckled bitterly. "Fate is funny isn't it? You resembled him and I resembled her."

Natsume smiled a little. "Well, I don't mind though."

Mikan frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know about you, but I want to imagine for a moment that as if my sister was still alive."

Mikan shook her head. "But I don't want to imagine to be with him. He is an ass."

"He hurt you that much?" Natsume ask, looking curiously towards Mikan although he sounded bored.

Mikan smiled a fake one. "You guess yourself."

Natsume chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Well, looks like a yes to me. Do you want to tell me the story?"

Mikan frowned, looking in disbelief towards Natsume. "Do you even realize that we have just met?"

Natsume smirked. "Of course. But its because of we are strangers that I ask you this. For we would never meet again."

Mikan nearly snapped at him, but she just exhale loudly before falling into an unbreakable silence.

Seeing this, Natsume only stare forward, enjoying the snow which falls beautifully this night, with the full moon look so bright.

They spent a full one hour like that, as the bus stop slowly become colder and colder.

"You are not cold?" Natsume suddenly ask, finally breaking the silence. He is sure that she is cold, judging by how thin her clothing is, but she is not shivering, or turning blue in this few hours with him.

"I don't know." Mikan answered carelessly. "I can't feel my body right now, only my heart, how could I know?"

Natsume sigh, rolling his eyes. "You are desperate. There are still many guy in this world you know."

Mikan chuckled humorlessly. "Well, perhaps I am indeed desperate."

"I think the bus won't come." Natsume divert the topic, seeing that Mikan is on the verge of crying. He clearly doesn't want to be suspected especially because of a crying high schooler in the middle of the night.

"Why?" Mikan responded briefly, blinking away her incoming tears.

"Can't you see the snow?" Natsume ask in frustration. Really how come this girl can run away from her home if she is numb and dumb like this. "Its too thick for a bus to come right now."

"Where should I go then?" Mikan mumbled to herself. But since its in the middle of the night and no cars passing with the snowy road like this, Natsume can hear her loud and clear.

"You want to stay at my house?" Natsume blurted out the offer without processing it in his brain first. He knows that doing this won't do him any good, especially inviting a highschooler when he is living alone. He would be suspected as pedophil he swear. But somehow, there is something in her, something fragile which triggered him, makes him want to protect her, embrace her. Damn. He really did become a pedophile.

Mikan frowned. "No, are you crazy? You just said that we won't meet again for goodness sake!"

"Where do you want to go then?"

"Well – "

"Ms. Mikan Sakura. Is it you?" A voice suddenly called not far from the bus stop.

Mikan snapped her head towards the source of the voice as her eyes widen.

Oh no. Looks like she can't fool Hotaru for too long.

They are her minions, she is 1000% sure.

Natsume look back, squinting his eyes as he can make out several silhouettes from afar. "Your name is Mikan?" He ask, arching one of his eyebrow.

Mikan didn't answer, she just stand there, frozen.

Suddenly, she stood up, her face pale. She look around in panic.

Natsume frowned. "Who's that little girl?"

Mikan glared at Natsume. "I am not little! I am 23 for goodness sake! And I need to go right now before they catch me."

Natsume chuckled a bit, surprised. Because she totally didn't look like a woman in that age. Guess that he won't be a pedophile then. "Are you a criminal on the run?" He ask, teasing her. He already know that innocent and clueless girl like this can't be a criminal, well, she can't even run away, looking at the situation right now.

"If you won't help, you better shut up." Mikan growled, grabbing her bag and start to power walk on the sidewalk.

Natsume quickly jump forward, blocking her way which make her instinctively jump back creating a distance. Her reaction interest him, but he choose to ignore it for now. "Where are you going? I thought I gave you an amazing and helpful offer?"

Mikan stiffened, she stood in silence for a while, before letting out another loud sigh. Her brain whirring in full speed, calculating the risk and the benefit.

"Fine." She said finally after a few seconds, turning around, hands crossing in front of her chest. "I'll stay in your house but don't you dare to do anything, pervert, and don't even dare to lay a finger on me."

Natsume arch both of his eyebrows. This girl is unbelievable. He give her a place to stay and she give him an insult and threat as the payment? He should just left her frozen here or whatever that person who called her want to do.

"Who want to do anything to a little girl like you?" Natsume taunted back with a smirk on his lips.

Mikan literally fumed with anger.

"Do you want to a place to stay or not?" He ask again, his expression challenging.

Mikan huffed in exasperation before finally nodding, but not without menacing glare given directly towards him.

Natsume chuckled softly as he took the bag from Mikan's hand which make her flinch and start to walk. "You better keep up with my pace, little girl."

"I have told you that I am not a little girl!" Mikan hollered as she run, trying to match her steps with his long ones.

The walk to Natsume's house surprisingly quite comforting for Mikan, since they turns out have some kind of chemistry which make talking with each other nonstop is not a hard thing to do.

They restarted everything. They introduced themselves properly, they ask each other's interest, they talk about their lives, what they did and what they are going to do.

Natsume doesn't know why he is telling Mikan everything despite the fact that he is an introvert person, and Mikan doesn't know either why she talk so easily to a stranger, despite her past and a man on the top of that. But they enjoy each other's presence, and that's enough for them, for now.

"This is my apartement. " Natsume said, opening the door to a fancy looking room.

Mikan look around her surrounding for a moment before reaching into a conclusion that this man is stinkin' rich. Well, she should have thought about that from the start since the clothes that this man wear doesn't look cheap either. She doesn't know much about branded things, but she know one if she saw it. She has good eyes anyway for expensive things like that.

"Why not house?" Mikan ask, walking inside, still looking around.

Natsume shrugged and put Mikan's bag on the long, comfy looking sofa nearby. "I move a lot. I have told you my job haven't I?"

"Yeah, you are a bodyguard for anyone who is willing to pay enough." Mikan quoted his answer perfectly while rolling her eyes.

Natsume smirk smugly. "I am talented enough to get paid handsomely."

"Whatever."

"This is your room. There is a bathroom inside, feel free to clean yourself." Natsume gestured to one room in the corner of the living room.

Mikan sigh. Guess this man is really serious about letting her live with him. Despite his annoying and arrogant attitude, this man has a kind heart. "Thanks I guess. I'm sorry for intruding." Mikan mumbled quietly before vanishing behind her room's door.

Natsume smiled gently at the closed door. "You're welcome." He whispered in a low voice, retreating back into his bedroom.

* * *

Soo... what do you think? Please kindly leave some review ;D

Natsume is a bit OOC here, well not a bit, a lot perhaps, but I just want to create a whole new Natsume who is cold but warm at the same time. It is impossible to be always cold right? *defensive mode lol* like I'm saying before, I'm trying a new approach ;) I want to make a more mature character I guess. But I hope it still meet your taste :D

Andd, I used the same name as a jerk who hurt Mikan, though his character is a bit different here and he won't get as much spotlight as in the previous story ;) hope the Akira name doesn't bored you :D

See you on the next chappie! Thank you for reading! XD

 _Aquabluemarine_


	2. Chapter 2

**Band Aid**

So.. I am trying to update once a week :) Hope you guys stay in tune with me!

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Trauma**

Mikan wake up to delicious smell of bacon from outside of her bedroom.

She look around in confusion, disoriented for a moment before she finally remember that she spent the night in a rich stranger house, who is a man.

She shook her head. Where is her common sense in time like this?

 _Knock,knock_.

"Hurry up and take a bath, little girl. I must go in half an hour."

Mikan rolled her eyes. So much for a kind stranger she gave him credit last night.

Well, at least looks like he made breakfast for her.

She hurriedly take a shower, wearing her all time favorite big sweater and comfy jeans, including her thick socks, and strode out leisurely, following the delicious smell of food.

Looking at the table, this stranger – Natsume – totally can cook.

"I'm famished!" Mikan said carelessly, not caring if she doesn't act with a right manner.

Natsume arch his eyebrows. He already in his work clothes and ready to go in a few minutes. He just wanted to make sure that his so called guest can settle comfortably without endangering his apartment.

"Are you satisfied with the food?" Natsume finally ask after watching Mikan gobbling down the food like there is no tomorrow. So much for a girl.

Mikan look up with mouth full of food and nodded.

She was ready to dive down in her pile of food again when her brain suddenly clicked on and registered a picture of handsome specimen that she saw just now.

Oh my gosh. Did she just missed how handsome he is last night? Her brain must be in total chaos for not noticing such a good looking – no, scratch that, godly looking – guy like him.

She just remembered that he has the same tantalizing crimson eyes that Akira has – well Akira is kind of a handsome guy too, thats the reason he is a playboy jerk – and raven hair. She didn't notice that he has such a perfect chiseled face. High cheekbones, tall nose, sharp looking eyebrows, delicious looking lips – oops, stupid hormones – and sexy body with muscles everywhere, as he wear a slim fit t-shirt which shows how stocky he is.

"Are you drooling little girl? Your food came out from your mouth." Natsume stared at the dumbfounded girl in front of him in amusement. He knows he is handsome. Hell, with all the girls from all ages that have been throwing themselves to him since he was still in primary school, he bound to know someday that he has godly looks. Moreover, with 'Hyuuga genes' as his mother said, it is impossible to be ugly or just, well, plain.

Mikan still in her la la land, drooling and all, when finally Natsume resort to throw her a garlic, which hit her forehead perfectly.

As fast as her dreamy looks appeared, its gone in a second, which surprised Natsume, of course. Looks like there is more than the eye met in this girl.

Mikan cleared her throat as she wipe any excess saliva that goes everywhere on her cheeks and straighten her expression to a neutral one. "I'm sorry. That is uncalled for. I am out of my mind just now." She apologized properly, bowing her head with slight blush.

Natsume hide his smile. This girl is amusing, and interesting as well. She could compose and control herself quite good but at the same time careless and stupid.

"Do you need my picture? So you can ogle it all day?"

Mikan blushed deeper, but she glare viciously at him. "Shut up, arrogant stranger. I am just lost just now."

Natsume smirked. "Stranger? I saved you. I gave shelter for you."

Mikan gritted her teeth. "Fine, Hyuuga-san."

They just met yesterday, and only interacted intensely for one night and now. But why her calling him with his last name sounded really wrong?

"That's better." Natsume replied, hiding his disturbing thought with a smug smile.

Mikan suddenly stare at him intently which make Natsume quite uncomfortable. Why? He doesn't know. Usually he could care less with people staring at him since he used to it.

"What is it, little girl?" He asked, annoyed.

Mikan pouted. "Why do you always call me little girl? I am not little anymore!"

He smirked. "Well, for me you are little."

Mikan huffed but didn't pester him further. Instead, she ask what's been swimming in her head for a while. "Why are you wearing office clothes? Aren't you a bodyguard?"

He shrugged. "I have a company too for side job and for cover."

Mikan gaped. "You are a CEO? For a side job? What the heck?"

Natsume smirked. "Well, I am great after all."

"Arrogant jerk." Mikan stuck out her tongue.

Natsume arch his eyebrow at her wording which make Mikan immediately shut her mouth and mumbling apology.

"Don't you have to go?" Mikan suddenly ask, after a few minutes of silence.

Natsume take a brief glance at his watch before pulling himself up from his leaning position on the kitchen counter. "Well, I must go now little girl. Take care. Don't blow up my home okay?" He said, taking his bag and start to walk towards the door.

"You gave me the idea!" Mikan hollered from the kitchen.

Natsume chuckled as he open the apartment's door. "Just be a good girl and don't mess anything up."

"Just what does he think I am? A 5 years old girl?" Mikan grumbled to herself as she finished her breakfast and clean the table.

* * *

"Little girl?" Natsume called as he closed the apartment's door.

He came home later than his prediction. He intended to arrive at his apartment 7 o'clock sharp, but his secretary suddenly informed that there was an important client who would like to meet him over dinner.

He tried to reschedule, but the client is really important that he can't reject him so he ended up arriving at home at 10 pm despite the fact that he tried to wrap up the meeting as fast as he can. He doesn't know why, but he feel like he has this urge to go home right away, to meet the girl that he pick up randomly yesterday night.

"Hey, little girl." He tried to called again, worry start to creep inside him. After all he is a dangerous man with a risky job. It is general knowledge that he has many enemies out there who have tried numerous time to take him down without luck.

As he step into the living room, he release the breath he has hold for a while, seeing that Mikan sprawled comfortably on his long sofa. Her hair is a mess and her mouth slightly open, but somehow she still look like an angel.

He shook his head. What is he thinking about? He must be crazy.

He stare at her for a few minutes, looking at her peaceful sleeping face, before finally decided that she must sleep at her own room since his living room tends to get chilly in this time of month, and because he doesn't have the heart to wake her from such a deep sleep, he is planning to carry her to her room.

He sigh before scooping her shoulder and legs, intending to carry her bridal style. But what he doesn't expect is that as soon as he touch her, she wake up instantly.

Mikan's eyes widen as she saw that Natsume standing only inches from her. Her mind immediately go into automatic mode as she feels threat. Her instinct which has been trained for over than 11 years by horrible experiences instantly kick in as she fight viciously, using every moves in martial arts that she has learnt.

Shocked, Natsume quickly let her go and move back, scrutinizing her. This girl is not just, well, a normal girl. She has something. Maybe a dark past.

Mikan look at Natsume with terror clear in her eyes as she grab the nearest thing that she can use as a weapon. Her chest heaving up and down, and her hands shaking.

Natsume blink. Looks like she has it bad.

"Hey." Natsume called with gentle voice. He put his hands up, palms shown towards her. "Relax Sakura-san. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Mikan just stared at Natsume blankly, still holding a vase that is going to be thrown over towards him.

"I don't have anything on me." He tried to coax her again, slowly slipping out from his blazer and vest, assuring her that he doesn't hide anything behind them. "Look, I am not going to do anything bad at you. I'm sorry, that was a wrong move just now."

Mikan take a deep, shaky breath, before lowering down the vase, but still holding it close to her chest. "What are you going to do?" She ask in whisper.

Natsume take a careful step back. He knows that she saw him as a dangerous threat right now. He has met countless people who has trauma like this from his working experience. This girl must be the same. She must have something in her past that he accidentally triggered by touching her personal space suddenly.

Stupid. What he has done?

"I just want to carry you to your room. You look tired, I don't want to wake you up. It is going to be really cold here at night. Its better for you to sleep in your room where there is a heater." Natsume explained slowly and thoroughly, still with hands in the air.

Mikan take another deep breath, her hands are not shaking anymore as she put the vase back on the table beside the sofa.

Natsume stand still. He is not going to make any move that only lead to scaring her again. "Have you eat?" He ask, trying to change the topic into a light one to help her relax.

Mikan bit her lower lip, her face still as white as sheet. "I .. I have. I cook some fried rice with ingredients you have in your fridge. Hope you don't mind." Her voice still shaking.

Natsume nodded. "Good, and I don't mind. Do you wish to retreat to your room now?"

Mikan willed herself to be strong as she answered with a clear yes, which give another surprise to Natsume.

"There is a key in the first drawer of your end table. The key is for your room, you can lock it."

Mikan nodded obediently as she slowly pull herself up, and walk towards her room, with occasional wary glances towards Natsume.

Natsume want to help her so bad, seeing that she nearly fall several times since she is still in shock mode, but he didn't dare to move for that would only make things worse than it already is.

When Mikan already closed her door and he heard a click of lock from her bedroom, Natsume finally relaxed and dare to walk around his apartment. He take a brisk shower and fix himself a night snack, before going to his work room, turning on his laptop, and at the same time dialing a familiar number that he hasn't called for a long time.

She answered on the second ring.

 _"You better have a good reason for calling this late, Hyuuga. You are disturbing my precious sleep."_

Natsume chuckled humorlessly. "I'm sorry, _cousin_. Can you spare your precious time for me?" He taunted arrogantly.

 _"The clock is ticking, Hyuuga."_

"Of course. Do you know any girl named Mikan Sakura?"

There is silence for a few minutes, which make Natsume thought that his cousin won't answer, when she finally replied, _"Why do you ask?"_ Her voice could compare those ice bergs in the north pole. She really live up her title as _the_ ice queen.

"So you know her, or more like really know her."

There is a pause. _"I've been searching for her these days. No wonder I can't find her. She is at the most unexpected place I could think."_

Natsume snorted. "So the great Hotaru Imai is not that invisible huh."

 _"Shut up, Hyuuga."_ She hissed. _"Do you want the information or not?"_

"Why did you search for her?"

 _"She ran away."_ Hotaru – the ice queen – answered simply.

Natsume rolled his eyes. Everybody with brain immediately knew she is a runaway looking at the bag and the lost look in her eyes that night. "Whatever, Imai. Give me a proper answer or I won't pay."

 _"She is someone I knew for a long time, maybe 5 or 10 years."_

Natsume think for a moment. His cousin know Mikan that long? She must be his cousin's best friend or something. "Do you know about her past? She seems had traumatic experience."

 _"As expected from the infamous spy of Hyuuga family. Already gathering that much in just a day."_

"Just answer me, Imai."

 _"Did you scare her, Hyuuga? If you did, I'll kill you."_

Natsume sigh. It's never easy when it came to retracting information from his cousin despite he must pay a hefty sum for the precious service she has given. "I accidentally touch her personal space, and she react like hell." He answered truthfully after a moment of consideration. She would know if he lied anyway.

 _"Shit."_

"Yeah it is."

 _"She has it more than once. That what's make her react so strongly like that."_

Natsume arch his eyebrow. More than once traumatic experience? Its amazing she is still sane until now. "Care to tell me the details?"

 _"What for Hyuuga? Tell me the reason. I won't give it just to satisfy your 'spy soul' who wants to know about everything."_

Natsume clench his jaw. "What if I said that I care for her?" He challenged back.

 _"That's a good answer."_

* * *

Natsume spent the night talking with his cousin, Hotaru Imai which earn him a lot of information on Mikan, with of course, a great price. But who cares, he has a lot of money to spent anyway.

In the end, Natsume decided to work from home and informed his secretary early in the morning since he didn't get even a blink of sleep last night. Moreover, he needs to watch over Mikan because of the events yesterday, he doesn't want to take risk leaving a possibly PTSD person alone.

After fixing a breakfast for Mikan, he finally shut down his laptop and crash on his bed, getting some shut eye for a few hours.

When he crack open his eyes again, the digital clock showed 01:29 PM.

He lazily stretch his body and curse a bit when he feels a pounding headache coming because his bad sleep. But he choose to ignore it and walk out from his bedroom.

"What is this?" He mumbled to himself when he smelt something good came from the kitchen. It must be food, of course. But who? Did Mikan already recovered enough? It hasn't even been one day. That girl surely is amazing.

As Natsume step into the kitchen, his predictions hit bulls eye.

Mikan is cooking. She wear an apron that he doesn't know where she get it from, and giving her back to him, facing the stove with pan in her hand.

"Sakura-san?" Natsume called carefully and slowly. He doesn't want to surprise her again.

Mikan gasp a little, forcing her sudden shaking hands to stop before turning around and muster a smile as best as she could. "Good afternoon, Hyuuga-san. Thank you for the breakfast. I want to return the favor."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. His eyes are sharp enough to know that she is still afraid of him but trying to be strong. Stupid girl. "How do you know that I am not working?" He ask, leaning on the door frame.

Mikan giggled and turn off the stove. Her hands aren't shaking anymore. "Well, your secretary kind of called your landline and I accidentally pick it up. She just want to inform that there is a client that needs your attention tomorrow, so you absolutely have to go to work." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Why aren't you working?" She ask, frowning. Acussement clear in her tone.

Natsume chuckled as his body relaxed a bit. Looks like this girl can handle her state of mind quite well. Imai is right. She already experienced this over and over that she knows what to do with herself, although Natsume still doesn't like the sound of it.

Somehow he wants this fragile but strong looking girl feel absolute safe, and he would do anything to achieve that. Frankly speaking, his heart surprisingly ached for her.

"I kind of sleep deprived. Do you even notice how I look?" He casually throw the question back as he slowly take a first step into the kitchen.

Mikan makes no movement to step back and she is still smiling while pulling out some plates, which make Natsume finally dare to step further and take a seat as far as the table accommodated from her. To give her space of course.

She chuckled and gestured at the plates which already filled with various food. "You look like hell, Hyuuga-san. So please eat and you can go to bed again."

Natsume slightly smiled. She can joke already. That's good. Looks like there is nothing to worry about. "Did you poison this?" He ask in serious tone, looking at the food.

Mikan huffed with hands on her hips. "Well, if you don't want to eat it then give me that. I'll eat all of this food and you can starve in your bed."

Natsume chuckled. "Well, rather than starved I prefer being poisoned." He replied carelessly, taking a several food on his plate and start to eat.

"You are weird." Mikan said, scrunching her nose and glare at him.

"Whatever, little girl."

They eat in comfortable silence after that, and without a word, Natsume help Mikan clean the kitchen – but still carefully giving her space. The funny thing though, true to Mikan's prediction, Natsume ended up crashing on his bed again since his headache doesn't get any better and he still feel sleep deprived.

* * *

 **Guest 1 :** Thank you! You gave me so much booster XD

 **Guest 2 :** Hahahaha no, I think because I made Natsume OOC though by how proper he is speaking. Usually he would just say anything came into his mind in a harsh way (just my thought about his character) but thank you for reviewing! Hope by this second chapter you can already decided whether he is OOC or not LOL

 **XxXxXx :** Thank you sweetie :D I can't wait to see you more too!

 **Layliaman98 :** Hi there XD its nice to see you again ;) err.. yeah perhaps its kind of alike to my other stories. Much different with the plot thats right hahaha I was out of idea for a jerk's name XD thank you! Looking forward to see you more too :D

 **Kathy :** Thank you for reviewing! That's for me to know and for you to find out LOL

 **Newroz :** Hii :D i'm more than delighted to see you again ;) Alright, if you say its okay then I'll progress hahaha thank you for still supporting me :D

 **Wind of SilentBell :** Thank you! its a great reassurance to hear that :D Hope that I can explained what happened smoothly on the chapters in the future ;) thank you for reviewing XD hope that this chapter meet your expectation J

 **Guest 3 :** Thank you dear :D your review is much appreciated XD

There are so many guests though, I hope my choice to differentiating you guys is a right one ;)

Please give me some feedback ;D thank you for reading!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	3. Chapter 3

**Band Aid**

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Decision**

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months.

Unknowingly, it's been 2 months since Mikan first stay at Natsume's apartment, and surprisingly, her best friend Hotaru can't trace her to here until now. Usually she would find her in just weeks despite the fact that she tried to hide herself as best as possible.

Natsume's apartment is in the center of city, its really strange for Hotaru not finding her till 2 months and she have tried to run overseas where Hotaru could easily find her in just 3 days and drag her back while firing questions after questions.

What she doesn't know is that Hotaru already know her location via her cousin from the second day of her stay. But Hotaru choose to not bother her since she think it's best to have her cousin around Mikan. For a change, for new memories. Besides, her cousin has a lot of experience in handling people with PTSD. She can trust Mikan with him. Who knows if he can finally heal her?

If you ask, why did Mikan do this, avoiding Hotaru? She doesn't know either. She just want to have a whole new life, a life that doesn't remind her about her horrible past. She just want to runaway, runaway from all the traumatic things, especially the last one, with her so called boyfriend.

She can't deny that Hotaru has help her a lot through her pain, even now, control that she has over her mind is because of Hotaru, and Anna help a lot too in consoling her, something that Hotaru clearly doesn't do. But somehow she just want to stop getting help, she want to stand on her own, finding her own ways to heal herself. How? She doesn't know either. Is it stupid? Absolutely yes, but she can't take back what she has done now.

"Are you cooking again?" A familiar masculine voice break Mikan's train of thoughts.

Mikan turn her head and smile. "Yes. I just want to say thank you for all the things you have done for me."

Natsume just arch his eyebrow and casually seated himself on one of the chairs, still steering himself clear from her personal space. "When did you come home from work?"

After one week absent from her work, she finally fall into her working routines again as a fashion designer. She has her own office and luckily its not far from Natsume's apartment.

She doesn't know why, but after 2 months living with Natsume, the only thing that happen is that she trust him more and more. Its unbelievable, even for her. She has many horrible things that happened to her because of male specimen, she still can't bear physical touch, but somehow he manage to slip into her heart and make her trust him fully without doubt. Well, actually there is still doubt here and there but it still surprising for her to trust a stranger, a male on top of that, and living with him, and she is still sane. There must be something wrong with her brain.

Perhaps it's the way he treated her, she doesn't know, but he always treats her as if she is delicate and fragile, and he never forget to give her personal space and avoid to touch her at whatever cost. Maybe that's why he can gain her trust, maybe.

"Perhaps two or three hours ago." Mikan answered, preparing the table.

"Its early."

Mikan smiled. "Yeah, I manage to finish all of my work."

"Can I talk to you about your PTSD?" Natsume suddenly ask out of nowhere.

Mikan blinked. Surprised. She doesn't expect that Natsume would casually confronted her like this, and really fast.

"So that I can know what to avoid, and what I shouldn't do." Natsume promptly added seeing the blank look Mikan has.

Should she do it? Telling him all her past? She only know him for 2 months after all.

"Just brief me about it." Natsume gently said, trying to negotiate again.

Mikan bit her lower lip before exhaling loudly. "This is going to be a bit long."

Natsume smiled. "I have time for you."

Mikan blushed. How can she not trust him when he cares so much like this?

"Let's eat first then I will tell you the red string."

Natsume nodded, satisfied. "Alright." He replied, digging in.

* * *

After washing all the dishes and opening a bottle of wine. Natsume and Mikan sit leisurely in the living room. Natsume on the double sofa, while Mikan on the single one.

He poured the wine expertly and put the glass on the table in front of Mikan, after that he poured some for himself and make himself comfortable on the sofa.

"What can you tell me?" Natsume ask, still in gentle voice. He want to avoid scaring her as much as he can. Luckily, after one episode on the second night of her stay, he manage to steered out of everything that can cause her into relapse, and Hotaru has indeed tell him some things which help him a lot, but he still want to know specifically as to what he must avoid and protect her from, especially from her point of view.

"I have a wreck up family." Mikan started, crossing her legs and fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Natsume nodded. This, he already know from Hotaru. About Mikan's background family. But he stay silent, listening intently.

"I am the only child they have luckily. I don't want to imagine if they have another one. I don't want another child to be their target of abuse." Her voice is so soft, nearly whispering. "Everything seems fine, I have a happy family, many friends in school, loving parents, until I turned 12 years old. Everything went downhill from there. I don't know the specific things. "

Mikan take a deep breath since her voice started to shake. "But my mother suddenly went crazy, she hit me every time she can, my father tried to protect me, but she threatened him with something which I'd never know until now. 2 years later, my father left us suddenly. My mother told me that she finally managed to kick him out, but the only thing in my mind was that I lost my one and only person who is on my side."

Mikan blink back her tears as she take another deep breath. Natsume has this urge to hug and console her, but he didn't dare to move even a finger. He just stare, listen, and wait for her to continue.

"The abuse went on and it became worst and worst." Mikan continued. "I have to hide many bruises using make up and force to learn how to stitch myself up. Luckily, I met my best friend, Hotaru between the continuous abuse. She help me a lot, until now, throughout everything. " There is a small smile playing on her lips as she looked far into the memories. "She even the one who pulled the strings and manage to put my father in jail and provide me a place to live until I become what I am now."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. This is something Hotaru didn't tell him. "Your father? In jail? What happened?"

Mikan bit her lower lip, she looks like on the verge of crying but trying to be strong. "This is where my worst nightmare came."

"I think that's enough. You didn't ought to tell me further." Natsume cut the storytelling gently. He doesn't have the heart to let Mikan continue when she look so broken like this.

Mikan shook her head and give Natsume the best glare she could before forcing a smile on her lips. "I already told you half of the story. I need to end it, and I want to tell you." She reasoned out, even when she doesn't sure herself as to why she did this.

Natsume sigh. This stubborn girl. What should he do with her?

"Fine. But just remember that was all in the past. Okay?"

Mikan nodded before continuing her story. "That night my father suddenly appeared. I was surprised, of course. But he brushed me off, searching for my mother. As soon as they met with each other, they started shouting, and shouting turned out into a bloody fight with me between them. The fight finally ended with a bullet buried deep in my mother's forehead, which still give me nightmare about it. He killed his own wife in front of his own daughter." Mikan's eyes look haunted and disgusted at the same time.

"Scared and not knowing what to do. I only followed my father's instruction to take my bag and leave with him. What I don't know was that my father has become a criminal overtime." She shuddered, hugging her body. "He force me over and over to use drugs, and to sell them. He manage to enslaved me under his thumbs for a few years, but when I finally break free from being an addict, he choose to sell me to some slave auction. I was 17 that time and _that_ _man_ said it was the best age to make use of my body."

Natsume has predicted something connected with rape when he saw that Mikan can't stand the man's touch and how she reacted to it. But, he doesn't expect that it was _this_ bad. Hotaru only told him that she has trauma with men, and that's it.

Tears already streamed down freely on both of her cheeks now. "I have different owners for 1 year, before Hotaru finally found me and free me. The rest of the story is what I've just told you. She literally take care of everything."

Aside from the story which make Natsume's blood boil to the max, he must admit that his cousin did a perfect job for everything she has done for Mikan.

After staring at Mikan for a moment which make her fidgeted uncomfortably, Natsume finally spoke up. "Is there something more?"

Mikan look at him with wide eyes, surprised. "How can you know?" She blurted out.

Natsume smirked. "You are like an open book. So easy to read." When the fact is that his cousin already told him in specific about that shitty ex boyfriend of hers who dared to play her around. But well, despite all of that, Mikan's face kind of did like have something more to tell.

Mikan pouted cutely. "Why everybody say that?"

"Because its true, sweetie." He replied easily when suddenly his face turn into a serious one. "Hey listen here." He said still with gentle voice.

Mikan bit her lower lip. "What?" She whispered back.

"I don't find you lower than any of the girls out there. I admire you, for your strength, for your bravery, for your endurance in the worst scenario of your life. I think that you are courageous for your perseverance to get out from your father's thumb and I find you as precious as diamond, or more than it. You have dignity, more than any of the girls I have met, and what you did until now, is really incredible and unbelievable." Natsume said it with such sincerity and honesty that Mikan can't doubt any of his words, even one of it. His crimson eyes stare at her with such a burning passion which make her feel loved, and she clearly can differentiate between his eyes and her ex's eyes now although the color is nearly the same.

Mikan's cries break out as soon as she heard what Natsume said. She has been struggling with her own image after what happened back then, and she already thought that Natsume would think low of her after hearing her story. But he didn't. He even said that what she has done until now is spectacular, and that what she need. An assurance, a confidence for her that what she did back then is right, that she wasn't cruel for leaving her dead mother like that, or following her father and become a drug addict and drug seller at the same time, or become a slave and let many men use her body for nothing but lust.

Sobs rake her body and tears cascading down like a river, she finally cry everything out, mostly her pain, and insecurities that she has try to hold back these past years.

Natsume slowly touch Mikan's hand, which make her jolt on her seat and look at him with startled, teary eyes. But when Mikan didn't retract her hand, Natsume brace up himself and take her hand in his.

Surprisingly, Mikan find comfort in his hold as she continue to cry the whole night, freeing herself of all the burdens she has had since 12 years old.

* * *

"Hyuuga-san?" Mikan called out from the space between her door and the door frame as she peek out.

There is only silence answering her calling as she take a risk to step out of the bedroom and walk to the kitchen to cook herself some breakfast.

She doesn't know what possessed her last night into telling all of her past to a 2 months old housemate, she is ashamed of herself and doesn't know how to face Hyuuga-san. Moreover, she cried a lot last night, and he freaking hold her hand throughout that! Remembering it only paint Mikan's cheeks with redness which can be easily identified as blush. Because of that she wants to make sure that he already leave for his work before stepping out from her room.

After tiptoeing around the apartment and convince that Natsume isn't there, Mikan speedily prepare herself a simple breakfast and go to her office.

Apparently, since her office is close from Natsume's apartment, Mikan only need 20 minutes to go there on foot.

"Good morning, boss," greeted her personal assistant who become one of her close friend over the years.

Mikan nodded and smiled. "Good morning to you too, Nonoko. How's Hayaka-san's project?" She ask, immediately goes down all business.

"She is going to be here after lunch. She wanted to see all the designs she said." Nonoko answered easily, tucking back one of her long blue hair.

"My team?"

"They already have several proposals at hand. They ask for your approval."

"Production?"

"They are going smoothly. We already done the finishing touch for the Annual Tokyo Fashion Show."

Mikan chuckled. "Thank you so much Nonoko. You help me a lot."

Nonoko bowed as she open the door to Mikan's office. "You are very welcome, boss."

(Ps : I don't actually know how is fashion industry business going, so.. pardon if the working things seems off)

* * *

Mikan sigh loudly as she slowly turning her chair towards the big window beside her desk.

The night view always mesmerized her, and calm her at the same time.

Usually she would have wandering thoughts that travels to the past here and there, but this, seems to be an effective medicine in shooing bad thoughts.

"Mikan."

She snap her head up and turn around, meeting her caller.

A girl or should I say, woman, around the same age of our heroine, walk in with gracefulness oozing all around her. She has a short, raven hair with a pair of purple mysterious looking eyes. As always, she wear her business suit which consist of buttoned down t-shirt, blazer, pencil skirt, and pair of pumps.

"Hotaru!" Mikan gasp in surprise.

There is an evil twinkle in both of her eyes which make Mikan shivered. "Do you really think I will not check on you?" She ask calmly, taking a seat in front of her desk.

Mikan force herself to calm down, making sure that the truth about her living circumstances doesn't come out accidentally. She is famous for being an open book after all.

"You ask like I am doing something wrong." Mikan pouted.

Hotaru smirked. "You need to confess something right?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan throw the question back, smiling innocently.

"I am not stupid, baka."

Mikan sigh. Guess she would never succeed in hiding something from Hotaru.

After fiddling with her fingers for a minute, she finally speak up, "Well, you see. I am not living with Anna right now."

"I know." Hotaru replied easily.

Mikan's eyes widen. She gaped. "What?"

"Shut your mouth. Flies will come in."

Mikan is still astounded. "B-but. How? You also know I'm with a man then?"

Hotaru just nodded as an answer.

Mikan frowned. "Then... What to confess?"

This time, its Hotaru's turn to sigh, as she stare openly at Mikan. "Why are you avoiding me, idiot? Am I not your best friend?"

Mikan bit her lower lip as she look down. "W-well.. about that.."

"I'm waiting."

Mikan gulped and look up, finding that Hotaru still stare at her with the same intensity as before. "I... I just want a new environment." She whispered softly, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "I'm tired of being scared, Hotaru. I'm tired of myself, always looking back, never find tranquility in everything I do." She take a deep breath. "Just for once, I want to act like I am a free woman, I don't have a terrible past. I want to be reckless, I want to be a person that doesn't have PTSD."

"But you can't." Hotaru ended her sentence. Her purple eyes looks sad.

Mikan choke out a sob. "Yes, I can't. I can't just leave all the past. Maybe for one day, but after that, I can't."

"But looks like you can endure living under the same roof with a man."

Mikan wipe her tears and smiled a bit. "I didn't expect that too. Maybe its because Hyuuga-san act really careful around me. He doesn't force anything that would trigger my fear or discomfort. He let me have my private space and always make sure he doesn't make skin contact with me."

Hotaru observed Mikan's expression with sharp eyes. Looks like her cousin manage to break down some walls during the two months living together. At least she start to move on from that stupid ex-boyfriend of hers. Because the last time Hotaru met Mikan, Mikan was crying all over her ex, saying that it was a nightmare like her past and so on. Until now she never know the details, but she has suspicion that Mikan's ex used her past as an excuse or more like a threat to use her body.

Hotaru has make sure that Akira doesn't go everywhere spilling what he knows, but Mikan has emotionally scarred from that, and she can't go beat Akira again to pulp just to heal Mikan, because it doesn't work that way.

"Just stay there as long as needed." Hotaru finally replied, taking her bag and stand up.

Mikan blink. "No comments?"

Hotaru arch her eyebrow. "Do you want me to hit you over and over with my baka gun?"

Mikan gulp visibly and quickly shook her head. "No, thank you. But are you sure you let me live with Hyuuga-san?"

"100%. Now stop asking me and show me the way to your elevator."

"But you already know the way!"

"Shut up, idiot and start moving."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

Kindly tell me your opinion? ;)

 **Layliaman98 :** Hahaha hope that your curiousity fullfilled with this chapter XD Thank you for reviewing! You are the best xoxo yeah, next week ;D lol

 **Newroz :** Hope that the story building up well for you :D thank you for reviewing! Nice seeing you again on another chapter hahaha xoxo

 **Kathy :** Thank you! I love it too, seeing the warmer version of Natsume :D Much love from here ;)

 **Nerissa Khan :** and I got another amazing reviewers ;D thank you! Glad to hear that Natsume isn't that OOC hahaha yeah, i'm thinking of Natsume in a warmer version when making this story J thank you for reviewing!

 **Seemasakura :** Thank you so much! Hope that you enjoy this one as well :D Looking forward to see you more XD thank you for reviewing!

 **XxXxXx :** Hope that this chapter explained everything ;) thank you for reviewing!

 **Guest :** I think its because she was distracted with all the running away ;) Can't agree more! He is indeed has a super big ego, but it won't be Natsume if it wasn't like that hahaha you'll solve the mystery later on in the future chapters XD andd you are right! She is that desperate to escape from reality. Too frustrated I think. Thank you! Glad to know that you like the previous one :D Hope you'll like this one too and the future chappies hahaha

Its really okay, thank you for the critics :D I really appreciate it! And I would like to apologize beforehand, I'll try to fix my grammatical mistake. I'm sorry though, because English is my second language, so I'm still learning J thank you for reviewing!

 **Firenatsumikan :** Happy to found you too :D thank you for reviewing!

See you in the next chappie!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	4. Chapter 4

**Band Aid**

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Reality**

Scream lodged on her throat as she jolted awake.

Her eyes darted left and right, her hands trembling, while cold sweat beaded on her forehead.

"It's only nightmare, it's only nightmare." Mikan softly chanting to herself, trying to calm down, taking deep breaths at the same time.

Its not a new experience for her, having a nightmare. After all, she has a messy past, so its not strange to have it every night. Moreover, it has only been a few months since the last incident with her ex-boyfriend.

She takes another deep breath before slowly stepping down from her bed, intending to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. A glass of water in the middle of the night always soothe her, especially after a nightmare and let her into a dreamless sleep somehow.

She was going to wear her sandals when suddenly a loud bang can be heard from outside her door.

'Is it a gun?' She thought, panic. She felt the world tilt around her. 'Did I hear it right?'

Her trained eyes scanned her surrounding, while she tried to steady her accelerating breaths, searching for a place to hide which could protect her from being rained by deadly bullets.

"Mikan!" A shout was heard before her bedroom door opened with a harsh bang and light suddenly flooded her room.

Two man standing on the doorstep, one who she knew for he is her housemate for months, while the other look suspicious with ski mask all over his face, although both of them hold guns which pointed to her and to the ski masked man respectively.

Her instinct quickly kick in, as she dive down under her bed in junction with the man in the ski mask pull the trigger and Natsume executed a high kick towards the gun.

A bullet traveled right beside her upper arms but she make it in time so the bullet missed her.

A curse, a shout and another loud bang was heard before finally, silence.

"Mikan?" A careful voice was heard after 10 minutes or so.

Mikan gulped and take a few deep breaths, forcing herself to stop remembering the past which playing in her head like some horror movies over and over.

Slowly a hand lift up the bed sheet which covered her hiding place and a pair of crimson eyes peek in with concern clear on them.

"Will you come out from there?" Natsume ask again, offering empty palms, showing that he didn't hold a gun anymore.

Mikan can't find her voice, so she just nodded and start to crawl with shaking hands towards him.

Natsume wisely step back, giving some space for the clearly shaken girl and pointed at a glass of water on her end table.

Mikan takes another deep breath and look around, noticing that the ski masked man isn't there anymore. Her bedroom looks clean, not even a trace of the gun fight which happened just now showed. What a relief.

She obediently drink all the water and feel her heart already beat into a steady pulse.

She take a sit on the side of her bed with Natsume still carefully watching her while leaning on the door frame.

After twenty minutes or more staying like that, Mikan finally look up and stared at Natsume with sharp, accusing eyes which surprised him. "You are not a bodyguard." She stated with such a finality that he knows he can't lie to her anymore. This girl is unexpectedly smart.

Mikan actually has this suspicion for a few weeks already. She has tried to ask Hotaru to help her investigate, but she won't budge so Mikan finally choose to solve this herself and in her own way. Looks like she is right about her theory by the way, judging from Natsume's reaction.

Natsume's expression looks passive, but his eyes apologetic. "I am an undercover agent and at the same time, a hit man."

Mikan grip her bed sheet until her knuckles turns white, forcing herself to not shake. "Why take me in?" She ask softly, her voice trembling.

Guilt crept inside Natsume's heart seeing for real the fragile girl that he felt all this time from the first time he met her. She always mask it with her stubbornness.. But now, she doesn't or perhaps can't hide it anymore. All her insecurities, her fear, her pain were all there, in her big, innocent eyes.

They are different from when she told him her story, somehow despite that she was crying and in pain back then, he could still feel dignity and pride from her, but now, there is none of it. He only saw a broken girl who tried her best to pick herself up again.

"Why shouldn't I take you?" Natsume ask back, his features softening.

"I-I.. I am a bad housemate."

"You are not. You cooked for me many times." Natsume pointed out, arching both of his eyebrows.

"I.. I'm no use to you." She answered softly. "And I think I will have bad reaction to everything that you used in your work field."

"Your point?"

Mikan is at loss of words. This man, who is standing right now in front of her is really something. He is not looking down on her, he took her in and welcomed her. He take care of her, protect her, treat her as if she is more than precious although he already knew all about her past, her scars, and her ugly side. How can there is a man like this? How can she not trust him despite all the events that has happened to her if he is like this?

"Hey, don't cry. Why are you crying?" Natsume ask, worry lace his voice while his expression shows panic.

Mikan blink, dumbfounded, as she lift her hand and found that both of her cheeks are wet.

Sobs start to rake her whole body, which make Natsume more confused as to what he should do.

"I don't know." Mikan answered between her sobs.

"Can I sit beside you?" He ask carefully.

Mikan quickly nod, but still crying endlessly.

Seeing her approval, Natsume smoothly slid beside her and take her hand in his.

Warmth which calms her down instantly spread from his hand to her, while her heart started to beat in an unknown way for her. What is this? She doesn't know. The only one thing that she know is that she feel absolute safe with this man. She knows that he won't do or let any harm to her.

"Can I hug you? Can you bear that?" He ask again, still in soft and tender voice.

Mikan bit her lower lip. She hesitate for a moment before finally give him another nod.

He hide his smile as he carefully take her into his arms, enveloping her in his bear hug. At first, Mikan immediately stiffened at the contact, but after a few seconds, she relaxed in his comforting hug, welcoming the soothing feeling.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry for letting that man see you. I'm sorry that you have to see another gun fight. I know that you can't bear to see it again after what happened to your mother." He keeps apologizing while embracing her tightly in his arms.

After one hour, Mikan finally stop crying, but Natsume doesn't loosen his arms.

"How are you feeling?" He gently ask, wiping away all the traces of tears on both of her cheeks.

Finally noticing their position, she blushed heavily as she look away. "I'm okay now." Mikan mumbled quietly.

Natsume chuckled a bit seeing her shy, but cute reaction. "Want to grab some food?"

"Outside?" Mikan ask, fear clear in her eyes. Her hands start to shake again.

Natsume quickly shook his head. "Of course not. Let's cook something, or maybe I can cook something for you if you are not up to it."

Mikan take a deep breath and push away her trauma and fear in the back of her mind as she smiled brightly. "No. I want to cook with you."

Natsume smiled back approvingly seeing the change in her behavior. "I have many ingredients that you can choose in the refrigerator. Come on." He said, helping her to stand.

"I know that. I've seen the inside of your refrigerator." She replied cheekily, grinning widely.

Natsume frowned. "Don't get smart with me, little girl."

Mikan giggled and stuck her tongue out, running to the kitchen as fast as she can.

Natsume just shook his head and walk at steady pace following her. How can she turn back to normal just in a few hours? She really is something.

* * *

"Imai. I think I want to ask a favor from you." Natsume said, taking a glance at his wristwatch, making sure that he has spare times before the next meeting.

 _"What happened?"_ Hotaru quickly replied, her tone is all business.

"Mikan. Can you take her to your place? Or maybe ask her to go back to her own place?"

 _"Oh, already first name basis huh?"_

Its been an agreement from both party, Natsume and Mikan, to call their respective name, not their last name since the event last night. Natsume doesn't know what actually triggered him, but he felt that they have come close enough, and after many persuasion Mikan agree with him anyway, so there it is.

"Is there a problem with that?" Natsume ask back, arching his eyebrow.

 _"No, just want to make sure that you didn't hurt her in the future, Hyuuga."_

Natsume snorted as he shove his hand in his right pocket. "What do you take me for, Imai?"

 _"Whatever, Hyuuga. Let's talk about last night. What happened? I can take her in but not for long. She doesn't like to be tied down. She is her own woman."_

"I know that. I don't expect you to held her out of her will, just an advice or whatever it is. Last night someone break in my apartement. I need to move out as soon as possible, and I don't want Mikan to be in between my fight, its too dangerous."

 _"Who?"_

"I don't know. I didn't manage to interrogate him, because he came too close to Mikan so I shot him right away. But judging from his clothes and tattoo its safe to assume that he is one of Persona's minions."

 _"Did you get his bar code ID?"_

"Yeah. It is on the usual place, on the right armpit. I'll send you the photo later."

 _"I'll track him down."_

"Send me the info?"

 _"Yeah, and call your team back, Hyuuga. I think you need them."_

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I work on my own, Imai. I don't need a team."

 _"Don't tell me your bullshit. I know you need them. At least call Ruka back."_

Natsume smirked. "Why? Did you miss him?"

 _"Shut up Hyuuga, don't make my temper blow up on you."_

"Sure, sure Imai." He answered carelessly, chuckling a bit. "By the way, Mikan knows about me."

There is silence for a moment on the other side, before Hotaru finally speak up, _"I guess that we can't hide it too long. That girl is actually smart despite her appearances."_

"I think I'll tell her about our relationship before she found out other way."

 _"I'm fine with it."_

"So, about the moving."

Hotaru sigh. _"I'll get her after work. You get her things, my chauffeur will take it from your apartment."_

"Great. See you in the afternoon then."

* * *

 _Knock, knock_.

"Yes? What is it Nonoko?"

"You have a visitor, ma'am.."

"Who?"

"He said his name is Natsume Hyuuga." Nonoko answered as she look left and right. "And he is so freaking handsome boss!" She added in excited whisper. "Is he your new boyfriend?"

Mikan chuckled seeing Nonoko's dreamy looks. Well, that man's features sure is godly, no one would deny that. But by the way, what is he doing here? Moreover, how can he know where her working place is? She never told him.

"I know him." Mikan answered vaguely. "Please send him in. And Nonoko?"

"Yes?"

"Please order two black noodles for us to eat."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Nonoko."

Nonoko bowed and walk out, leaving Mikan on her own.

After waiting for a few minutes anxiously, finally a familiar tall and strong-built man walk in, guided by Nonoko who wink and smile slyly towards Mikan before vanishing behind the door.

"Hey there." An automatic cheery smile lift up Mikan's lips at seeing his compassionate crimson eyes.

Natsume chuckled. "Are you really that happy just seeing me, little girl?"

The smile quickly vanish. "We had agreement last night!" She protested with cute pout.

Natsume grinned. "Well, I still get to call you little girl. There is no agreement about that."

Mikan huffed. "Meanie."

Natsume chuckled for a bit, before his expression turn into a serious one. "Mikan." He called, his eyes still dancing with mirth, but he clearly in business mode.

"Yes?" She replied automatically, cold sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Relax." He said, smiling. "I just want to tell you that I know Hotaru Imai."

Mikan tilt her head to the side. "You know her? How?"

"She is my cousin." He answered easily, shrugging.

Mikan gaped. She should have know that. "What?"

"Doesn't we have some resemblance? And close your mouth, dear. We don't want something to go in there." He added with evil smirk.

Mikan quickly close her mouth as she cross her hands in front of her chest, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Yes, of course. I should have know that. Your coldness, passive expression, they all the same. No wonder Hotaru let me go easily despite the fact that I'm living with a so called male stranger."

"Bingo." Natsume replied, grinning smugly.

Mikan sigh and shook her head, Natsume sure can be childish sometimes.

"Now that you know that, I want you to live with her for a while."

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "Why?"

Natsume observe Mikan's reaction carefully, her expression already turn into a blank one, which screams alert for him. He doesn't want to hurt her unintentionally.

"Because I'm dealing with some dangerous organization right now, and I don't want you to get caught between it." He paused for a moment, searching inside her hazel eyes. "It's not because you are a bad housemate, or that you are scarred. I already told you that you are beautiful and precious right? That's why. I care for you too much to let you get hurt even a bit by business that should have been taken care by me." He explained gently.

Mikan bit her lower lip. She _did_ felt a pang of hurt when she heard that Natsume want to take care everything on his own and choose to kick her out. But she know she won't help with anything and only make it worst, especially with her _special_ condition.

She gathered herself and blink back her tears. "I know, I will go to Hotaru's. I'm sure I will be safe there."

Natume slowly take Mikan's hands in his. "Mikan. I am not kicking you out, okay? I will take you back as soon as all the drama is done."

Why is she acting like this? She has a freaking house to live for goodness sake! She doesn't need to live with him. Moreover, he is nothing to her, why does she want so bad to be together with him? He is just someone she known for 2 months, and he is a _MAN_. She is suppose to have problem with male specimen right?

Mikan nodded and quickly wipe away some stray tears that escaped from her eyes. "I know, Natsume, I know."

"Then why are you crying, sweetie? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Mikan shook her head and smiled a teary smile towards him. "No, its just.." She trailed off, trying to sort out her feelings.

"Its just?"

Mikan sigh loudly. "Its just that I don't want to be apart from you, and you are on dangerous mission." She finally admitted, to him and to herself.

To say that Natsume was astonished is an understatement. He doesn't expect that Mikan has feelings for him, and quite deep too. But he is happy nonetheless seeing that his feeling is reciprocated. He does care for her, more than she knows.

"I'll be fine, Mikan. Don't you believe me?" Natsume said, gently wiping her tears with his thumb. "I'll come back to you as soon as I can, okay? I promise."

Mikan nodded, feeling secure already with his promise. "Thank you." She whispered, squeezing his hand a bit.

"For what?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.

"For everything."

* * *

 **Newroz :** Really? Thank you so much! Much love from here XD

 **Wind of SilentBell :** Ah i see that was you hahaha I thought you are two different people. I feel like I must apologize because it's related with reader's comfort J thank you for reading the chapter throughly and reviewing :D about Mikan's ex, well, let's see if she would tell Natsume or not ;) Hope to see you on the next chapter too! XD

 **Guest :** Thank you! :D

 **Kathy :** Glad that you like it ;) thank you!

 **Firenatsumemikan :** You are nice too :D hahaha thank you!

 **XxXxXx :** Yes, roger that J thank you for reviewing!

Can you guys still bear with Natsume's OOC? *chuckles* I hope you guys are all enjoying this chapter, see you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	5. Chapter 5

**Band Aid**

Oh no, I'm late for one day! So sorry! Hope this chapter can make it up!

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Feelings**

Its been five months since Mikan last saw Natsume, and a month since she last heard from him. During that months, Mikan move back and forth between her own house and Hotaru's.

Anna is more than ecstatic to have her back as a housemate after two months living alone. Its too silent she said, and no one to talk to. She also said that she would start talking to the wall if Mikan doesn't come back soon. Mikan laughed at that.

Luckily, being one of her best friend that understood her well enough, Anna never ask or pestered her about Mikan's journey of running away. But if Mikan is in dumpy mood because of missing a certain someone, she would tell Anna some things, which make her can guess more or less, the big picture of Mikan's story.

That's also another solved mystery by the way, Mikan missing a certain someone. She has wondered about 3 or 5 weeks about her feeling of loss which is quite annoying and painful at the same time, before Anna finally told her that it was her feeling of missing Natsume. She tried to deny it at first, but after a while, she know for sure that she is indeed missing him.

She ask about him to Hotaru for a few times, but Hotaru only gave her indefinite answer which didn't help at all. In the end she choose to work her frustration off so that she won't blow up randomly on people.

"Hey boss, want to go outside and grab some food?" Nonoko ask, popping in her head in Mikan's office.

Mikan sigh and let out a small smile at the attempt Nonoko clearly make to cheer her up, or perhaps to drag her from being a workaholic. "Sure, Nonoko. Just give me 5 minutes." She answered, looking towards the blue eyed girl.

Nonoko cheered. "I'll wait you in the lobby." With that, she vanished.

Mikan quickly gathered her things and pack up her documents which scattered all over her table. She stop for a moment when fatigue wash over her. She pinch the bridge of her nose and close her eyes, waiting for the headache to pass.

Sigh. To think that she overwork herself just to stop missing a certain someone. Isn't that too much?

After a few minutes standing still, making sure that she won't fall over suddenly, Mikan quickly go out from her office and down to the lobby.

"Where are we going to go?" Mikan ask, smiling.

Nonoko grinned. "I know this ramen shop that I've been itching to try! My cousin said that it's really delicious! 10 out of 10."

Mikan chuckled at Nonoko's excitement. This girl's spirit is contagious, just like her housemate, Anna. She wondered if they are related somehow?

They walk all the way to the ramen shop, it just took them 20 minutes from the office.

"What do you want to order, boss?" Nonoko ask, flipping through the menu.

"Will you order for me? What did your cousin said about recommended menu?"

"Its this one." Nonoko pointed a picture on the menu. "Do you want this?"

Mikan nodded. "Sure. It does look delicious."

"Alright, I will order it. One moment." She said, standing up.

"Wait, Nonoko!" Mikan quickly grab her bag and produce a credit card from her purse. "Use this."

"I can't. I was the one who ask you out for lunch."

Mikan smiled. This girl really want to cheer her up. "It's okay. It's on the company. We do have employee's lunch budget."

Nonoko arch her eyebrow. "Really boss? You can't deceive me."

Mikan chuckled. "Well, just use this please, Nonoko?" She ask with her famous puppy dog eyes.

Nonoko sigh. "Fine, if that'll make you happy."

Mikan beamed at her. "Of course. This would make me absolutely happy."

"Give me 3 minutes please." Nonoko replied, walking towards the cashier.

Mikan relish the moment with Nonoko today. She is delightful that Nonoko take her out, because looks like she really need some fresh air. All the stress with her work and missing Natsume do her no good.

"What do you think, boss?" Nonoko ask when they arrived back at the company.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you for cheering me up, Nonoko. I think I do need fresh air once in a while."

Nonoko sigh. "Yes, you did look like a workaholic back then. Right now, you are better."

Mikan laughed at Nonoko's comment.

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring_.

"You should go inside first, Nonoko. I'm going to take this call." Mikan said, searching through her bag.

Nonoko nodded and wave before vanishing behind the glass door.

"Hello?" Mikan greeted the caller after looking at the screen of her phone for a while because of the unknown number. Fear grip her for a moment, before she finally shake it out, thinking that she is overreacting.

"Hi. How are you feeling, Mikan?"

Mikan nearly squealed in happiness hearing the voice that she wanted to hear for these past five weeks. She missed him. A lot.

"I'm feeling great." Mikan replied calmly, although her heart start to thump in new, faster beat.

"There is nothing dangerous happen right?"

Mikan inwardly smile. This guy worry over her too much that she think she won't need to worry over herself anymore. "No, relax Natsume. Nothing happen. I didn't have panic attack too."

"That's good to hear. By the way I have good news."

Mikan brightened up instantly. "You are going home?"

Natsume chuckled on the other side. "You really miss me that much?"

"You are the one who vanish without trace last month!"

"I'm sorry dear. My work requires no contact from the outside world. It could endanger everyone, including me. Can you forgive me?"

Mikan knew that. Hotaru answered her anyway although vaguely. It is enough to make her understand that sometimes his work requisite for him to be isolated from everyone. But, she won't let him go easily, she love playing hard to get. Natsume always give her a pleasant respond after all.

"Why should I forgive you?" She ask coldly, but a playful smile decorated her lips.

"Because I can see you smiling from here. You are not mad."

Mikan's eyes widen as she whirled around in millisecond and see the man that she missed so much standing a few meters from her, holding a big bouquet of flowers and smiled that handsome half smile of his that instantly become her favorite smile.

Mikan didn't think. She act as her body wished her to.

Hastily, she put away her phone and run. She never run this fast nor wanting to be with a man like this before. Reason? She doesn't know.

Natsume open his arms wide, welcoming her as she hug him like there is no tomorrow.

"See? You really missed me." Natsume tease her while laughing freely, hugging her back.

Mikan pouted as she look up, hitting him once on the chest. "You are a meanie. Leaving me alone like this. I feel lonely." Her voice shake at the end.

Natsume smiled again as he kissed her crown. "I'm sorry, love. I even bring your favorite flowers." He gestured to the bouquet. "Forgive me?"

Mikan nodded. Tears already gathered in the corner of her eyes that she choose to bury her face inside Natsume's jacket to hide the fact that she is crying.

Natsume is bewildered seeing Mikan's strong reaction after not meeting him for 6 months. She hug him out of her free will, while back then she can't even bear his slight touch. Seeing this, make him promised to himself, that he would never hurt her, no matter what. She is too precious.

"Hey. Stop crying. You will be ugly." Natsume coax her gently.

"I'm not crying!" Came Mikan muffled answer.

Natsume chuckled. "Sure thing." He swiftly lift her up, carrying her bridal style.

Mikan squeaked in surprise, she quickly grip Natsume's jacket to prevent her from falling down although she trust Natsume enough to know that he won't let her fall.

"You are crying." Natsume point out, wiping away her tears.

Mikan pouted. "I am not." She said stubbornly.

Natsume sigh, but still smiling. "I'm going back to my house. Are you going to tag along?" He ask, mischievousness twinkling in both of his crimson eyes.

Mikan giggled at his clear invitation. "I need to pack first, Natsume, and I need to finish my work. It's already past lunch break, and I am clearly late."

Natsume shrugged. "You are the boss."

Mikan hit Natsume's shoulder. "You should be an example if you are the boss!"

Natsume chuckled and put Mikan down. "Alright, alright. I will pick you up at 7 o'clock. Is that okay?"

Mikan nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be waiting."

"Here. Don't forget your flowers." Natsume put the bouquet in Mikan's arms.

Mikan beamed up at him. "Thank you so much, Natsume."

"You're welcome, love. See you at your house and be careful."

Mikan laughed. "You are such a worrywart, Natsume!" She said as she vanish behind the door.

Natsume smiled as he watch the retreating back of Mikan from the see through glass door. What did he do to deserve such a sweet girl like her? Natsume sigh. They are not an item though, he ought to fix that as soon as possible.

"Are you really the Natsume Hyuuga I know?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blonde haired man popped up in front of him, grinning widely.

Natsume smoothed out his expression into his usual, expressionless and bored one before arching an eyebrow and ask, "What are you doing here, Ruka? I don't call for you."

"I think you need me." Ruka replied easily, chuckling.

"You are missing Hotaru that much?"

Ruka shrugged. "How can I not miss my own girlfriend?"

Natsume smirked at his answer. "Welcome back, brother."

Ruka smiled as they go through their ritual handshake. Perhaps it seems childish, but Natsume and Ruka already been friends since they are still in diapers that they have their own connection.

"Nice to see you here too, brother. We've finally met after how long? Three? Four years?" Ruka greeted his best friend back while falling into a walking pace beside him.

"Four perhaps."

Ruka laughed. "Hotaru will think that I'm gay for missing you this much."

Natsume stared at Ruka in full amusement. "I will think you are gay too, Ruka."

Ruka grinned as he take a playful swing towards Natsume which he dodge easily. "Shut up, Natsume."

"Want to see my house?"

Ruka nodded. "Sure. I'm going there after all."

"Already seeing Hotaru huh."

Ruka chuckled. "She is my first priority."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You are such a goner."

Ruka only laughed at that as an answer.

"By the way, why didn't you say that you have difficulty with Persona?" Ruka ask after they walk in silence for a few minutes.

"I am going to call the team, but Imai beat me to it." Natsume grumbled.

"Hotaru only called me."

"You take care of the rest then."

"Aye, captain." Ruka answered teasingly which earn him the Hyuuga's infamous glare.

"What are you doing until now?" Natsume ask, pressing the elevator button.

"Just the usual, earning illegal money here and there."

Natsume chuckled. "How much?"

"Enough to support my fancy living style for five years." Ruka answered with a big grin. "Added two house to that."

"Alice Land sure provide you a lot." Natsume commented lightly as he step out from the elevator and walk to his new apartment.

Ruka trailed behind. "Well, you do have an awesome apartment, or should I say a penthouse?"

Natsume smirked as he fish out his card and open the door to his so called apartment. "Being a hitman pays well. There are so many grudge in this city."

"Why insist on being undercover agent then? We already done so many illegal things that you can't be standing with the justice now." Ruka ask, looking around the new place. "It's better if you keep working being the CEO."

"For the purpose of my conscience I guess. You know that being CEO is only a cover."

Ruka laughed out loud. "Really Natsume? We are talking about conscience after so many killing spree?"

"I'm the only one who is sane enough in the team after all." Natsume carelessly answered, chuckling.

"Fine, you won." Ruka replied, still laughing.

"Drinks?"

"Sure. Thanks, man."

Natsume throw a can beer which Ruka caught effortlessly while he opened a can for himself.

"Who do you want to contact, Natsume?" Ruka ask, pulling out his phone.

"The core team only. I don't need unnecessary distraction."

"Ouch. That hurt."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "This is Persona we are talking about. I don't want to babysit while fighting."

Ruka smiled. "That's true, brother. Let me contact them then."

* * *

 _Knock, Knock_.

Anna frowned at the tall stranger who is standing in front of their house. Sure he is handsome as hell, but there is this dangerous aura that surround him which make her want to close the door as soon as possible. Moreover, his passive and cold expression didn't help with her first impression at all.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Anna ask harshly. Her body seems tense.

The stranger smiled, suddenly lighting up his gloomy face. "I am Natsume Hyuuga, and I'm here to pick Mikan up. She already told you about me, right? You must be Anna." Natsume introduced himself to the housemate that Mikan has told him so much about. He really can't hide his amusement seeing the brown eyes which full of suspicion staring sharply at him.

Anna relaxed a bit. But she is still blocking the door entrance. "She has, but that doesn't mean that I trust you."

"I promise that I will do Mikan no harm."

"How can I believe that?"

"I swear on my life." Natsume offered sincerely.

Anna narrowed her eyes at him for a few seconds more, before finally open the door wider to let him in.

"Thank you." Natsume politely said, walking inside.

There is nothing grand about the house that Mikan and Anna lived in. It seems small and simple. The only thing that impressed Natsume is the homey feeling this house emit.

"Natsume!" A high pitched voice that Natsume know so much greeted him as soon as he step into the living room. "You've arrived!"

Natsume chuckled at seeing Mikan's excitement. He would give everything to keep her happy like this.

"Where is your bag?" Natsume ask, looking around.

"Its here." Mikan pointed a black suitcase.

"You bring so many." Natsume commented, arching his eyebrow.

Mikan blushed. "Well, just in case I want to stay over for quite long." She mumbled as an answer.

Natsume smirked. "Why?"

"W-well." Mikan stuttered, trying to find logical reasoning. "You need someone to cook for you."

"I can cook well for myself."

Mikan blush heavier, which Natsume finds cute. "I know that! It's just that sometimes you are busy and you need someone to cook for you!" Mikan tried to counter.

Natsume chuckled hearing Mikan's random answer as he take Mikan's suitcase. "Sure, love. You can cook as many as you want for me as long as you stay in my sight." He said, winking teasingly at her which make Mikan look away shyly.

Anna couldn't help but smile seeing their sweet interaction. There is no doubt that this man called Natsume really adore her best friend, and that applied for Mikan too on the other side. She can see that her best friend has taken a liking towards Natsume, more than she was to Akira.

Anna sigh. She just hope that this time everything would turn out well, and her best friend finally has her happiness.

"Anna, I'm going now." Mikan said, standing in front of her with arms wide.

Anna accepted her hug. "Be careful okay? Take care of yourself."

Mikan chuckled. "Of course. Stop worrying. You'll get old faster."

Anna laughed. "Alright, alright. But promise me you will be fine."

"I promise." Mikan beamed at her.

"Take care of her well, Hyuuga. Or I will come hunting you down." Anna threatened with a bright smile on her face.

This girl's threat shouldn't be taken lightly for sure. "I promise I won't let anything happen to her." Natsume said, his eyes sincere.

"Bye Anna!"

"Come back soon!"

Mikan chuckled. "Sure!"

* * *

 **Newroz :** That's so true XD It's indeed really beautiful :D thank you for reviewing! xoxo

 **XxXxXx :** Hope this chapter would answer your question ;) thank you for reviewing!

 **Wind of SilentBell :** Hahaha that's true, Mikan already attached to Natsume a lot ;D Really? That's great to hear! I'm afraid that it'll be too out of character that it won't be Natsume-ish again.. Thank you for reviewing! XD

 **Kathy :** You are amazing too! Thank you!

 **Firenatsumemikan :** Can't agree more ;) Thank you so much! XD

 **SunBabyBoss :** Thank you so much! Thank you for reviewing too ;D

So.. How is it? This chapter isn't much, kind of like everyday life. Hope you still enjoy it ;) special thanks to those who has reviewed ;D

Signing out!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	6. Chapter 6

**Band Aid**

Just for information :D I'd like to explain the last chapter because several people find it vague ;) Natsume _did_ left for 6 months (that's the reason he moved Mikan to Hotaru's), Mikan didn't meet him for 6 months. But they stay in contact (like chat, email, phone call) for the first (more or less) 5 months, then after that he completely disconnect with Mikan (they didn't contact each other since Natsume's work requisite of that) for 5 weeks :D hope this can clear the misinterpretation ;D

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Different World**

"Hey, I want to warn you ahead, love. There is one man that is going to stay with me, are you fine with that?" Natsume ask when they are standing in front of his apartment. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, I am too excited to have you back." He admitted sheepishly.

Mikan gulp as dread wash over her. She tried to be strong but her shaking hands didn't go unoticed by Natsume's sharp eyes.

"He is my best friend, and I will grilled him alive if he dare to do anything to you."

Mikan look up at him with fragile hazel eyes. "You will?" She ask, whispering.

Natsume cupped her cheeks and stare at her earnestly. "I promise. I will protect you, even my best friend can't escape from my wrath."

Mikan chuckled nervously. "Thank you, Natsume."

"Here." Natsume produce a stun gun and pressed it into Mikan's hands. "Feel free to shock him to death if he come anywhere near you."

"To death?" Mikan ask, bewildered.

"I mean to make him lost consciousness." Natsume quickly amend himself before he make another trauma surfacing.

Mikan nodded as she slip the stun gun into her inner pocket feeling calmer.

"Ready?" Natsume ask, taking her hand in his.

Mikan take a deep breath. "Ready."

Natsume leisurely take a step inside his apartment while carrying Mikan's suitcase and guiding the owner. He already brief Ruka about Mikan's condition before he pick her up and make sure that he stay inside his bedroom until dinner was served.

"Where is your best friend?" Mikan ask in whisper, looking left and right like a deer caught in a headlight as they walk towards her room.

Natsume kiss Mikan's crown and pull her hands. "Relax, little girl. Come on, your room is this way."

"You didn't answer my question." Mikan stated accusingly, but Natsume's kiss did calm her down a bit.

"He is in his room right now, you will meet him when we have dinner. Is that fine with you? Or should I make him have dinner in his own room?"

Mikan can feel terror crept its way inside her head, but she willed herself to be stronger. She can overcome herself with Natsume, why can't she does the same to his best friend? She has Natsume to back her up if anything happens.

"No. I want to meet him." Mikan's voice strong and clear. "He must be wonderful seeing that he is your best friend."

Natsume smiled at that. He want to make Mikan crawl out from her shell little by little, and looks like he succeed, for now. He doesn't want Mikan to live forever in fear, she should be happy, and she deserve it after all the things that happened to her.

"Well, there is another secret though." Natsume said casually.

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "What is it?"

Natsume grinned. "He is Imai's boyfriend."

Mikan was flabbergasted. What did he said?

"It's true. They have been dating for like three years, I think."

"She never told me!" Mikan whined. How dare she keep such secret from her!

Natsume shrugged. "Well, you know now. Feel safer?"

Mikan smiled gratefully. "Just because you are here."

Natsume chuckled at that. "You can take a bath, I will prepare the dinner."

"Okay. I will help you as soon as I'm done."

* * *

"You didn't let me help." Mikan frowned at the dishes spread out on the dinner table in front of her.

"You took too long. I will die from hunger if I wait for you."

Mikan pouted and hit Natsume none too gently. "Hey! I only take like 20 minutes!"

"Let's just eat, little girl. I'm hungry."

"Meanie." Mikan grumbled, sticking her tongue out.

"Natsume is indeed a mean one." A manly voice came from the kitchen door.

Mikan snap her head up, meeting her eyes with cerulean ones.

A kind smile curled up on his lips, as he rake his hand through his blonde hair. "Hi there. I heard that you are Mikan Sakura? I am Ruka Nogi, one of Natsume's friend. Nice to meet you."

Natsume eyed Mikan cautiously, he would need to take necessary action just in case Mikan reacted badly towards the introduction with Ruka.

Mikan paled slightly and she move back a bit unconsciously, but she manage to muster up a bright smile at Ruka and stand up to greet him without shaking. "Hello. Nice to meet you too. That's true, I am Mikan Sakura."

Ruka was called as Natsume's best friend not just because they know each other since diapers. Its also because he is the only one Natsume fully trust, and he is Natsume's second in command in the team. There is no doubt that Ruka's skill is at par with Natsume's. Because of that, Mikan's reaction not only noticed by Natsume, but also Ruka himself.

* * *

 _"It's nice to know that you finally get yourself a girl, Natsume." Ruka commented lightly after hearing the a brief explanation from Natsume of how he met Mikan and all the things that happened within the short span of time, including him falling for her._

 _"She is not just some girl, Ruka." Natsume replied with deadly tone._

 _Ruka smiled sincerely. "I know, man. I'm just happy for you."_

 _Natsume sigh. "She has PTSD."_

 _Ruka arch his eyebrow, surprised. "How bad?"_

 _"She can't bear any physical touch with man and she reacted to any presence of man within 1 meter radius. She even go as far as owning a fashion company which only have female employees."_

 _Ruka whistled. "That's bad. How about walking on the sidewalk or in a restaurant?"_

 _"She can control herself well enough, thanks to your girlfriend. She doesn't freak out or have any panic attack as long as they didn't touch her intentionally, but she still reacted no matter what, and she tried to steered away from any man she met on the streets or public place."_

 _"Then how come you can do that?"_

 _Natsume smirk smugly. "You can blame my charm."_

 _Ruka chuckled. "I'm serious Natsume. But I do know that you have attracting charms."_

 _"I don't know either. She said that she isn't on the right mind that night when she met me."_

 _Ruka snorted. "What kind of illogical answer is that."_

 _"You know what, let's just call it as fate."_

 _"I didn't know that you are cheesy, Natsume."_

 _Natsume sigh, not wanting to debate over trivial thing. "I am now. Bear with it."_

 _Ruka chuckled. "Fine, fine. Whatever you want, brother."_

 _"She is going to spent some nights here by the way. So you better be on your best behavior."_

 _Ruka blink. Surprised. No wonder Natsume suddenly start telling him about his personal life out of his own free will. Its so unlike Natsume. "Is there anything else I need to know about her PTSD?"_

 _"She can't stand any form of violence, especially gun fight. She has specific trauma for guns. But despite all of that, I know she can handle herself well. She is still fighting with her PTSD, but she has been better and better."_

 _Ruka nodded. "Noted. Why did you let me stay over then if she is going to?"_

 _"I want her to heal. She need to learn how to absolutely overcome her fear of man. At least I want her to withstand their presence first._

 _Ruka smiled. "You really like this girl." Its a statement, not a question._

 _"You already know." Natsume replied, shrugging. He seems doesn't care, but Ruka knows better._

* * *

Ruka make sure that he doesn't move even a bit but keep his easy smile and relaxed posture.

Surprisingly, he manage to fish out the big picture of reasoning behind Mikan's PTSD from his girlfriend, so he can conclude that Mikan's reaction right now is totally normal. Natsume is right. She can control herself.

"Did you cook all of this?" Ruka ask, trying to converse casually.

Mikan seems to ease up a bit. "No. He cook all of this." She gestured towards Natsume. "He didn't let me help him."

Ruka chuckled. "He is a loner, Sakura-san. He likes to do all things by himself. Let him be."

Natsume give him a menacing smile. "Then, please kindly go back to your room and don't eat, Ruka."

Mikan chuckled at their bantering, that, immediately difuse the tense air that has been hanging since Ruka's appearance. "Please call me Mikan, Nogi-san."

"Then you can call me Ruka too." Ruka replied, stepping slowly into the kitchen and take a seat on a chair that is furthest from Mikan. "And I will eat as much as I want, Natsume." He cockily added.

Mikan smiled, noticing the way Ruka's act to comfort her. "Thank you, Ruka."

Ruka smiled innocently. "For what?"

"Just want to say thank you." Mikan answered wittily while grinning.

"Natsume sure has rubbed off on you." Ruka scrunch his nose in dislike.

Mikan laughed. "Well, perhaps I'm living way too long with him."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "In your dreams little girl."

Mikan stuck her tongue out. "Still a meanie."

The night turns out to be fun and exciting. Mikan talk a lot with Ruka, which the main topic would be Natsume, while Natsume himself busy cleaning all the table and washing the dishes. After that, they choose to move to the living room and Natsume pour them some wine to celebrate his new home.

"Do you like him?" Natsume ask, leaning on Mikan's doorframe as she prepare herself to sleep. Ruka was already in his room, since he drink too much, and Natsume just want to make sure that Mikan has settled comfortably in her new room.

Mikan nodded and beamed towards him while applying some skincare. "I like him. I can see why he is your best friend and Hotaru's boyfriend. Ruka is really kind."

Natsume chuckled. "If you never see him in the battlefield, don't say that. He is as deadly as cobra's fangs."

"I suppose he is not only your best friend?" Mikan ask, tilting her head in curiosity.

Natsume sigh. Mikan clearly is not a dumb girl. He is going to tell her about his team anyway, so better tell her right now rather than later. "Can I come in? The story is going to be a bit long."

Mikan nodded. "Sure."

He swiftly take a spot beside Mikan on her bed and Mikan being Mikan take this chance to cuddle up and enjoy his warmth.

Natsume shook his head at Mikan's childish act, but he happily complied and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"So, what is the story about?"

"It's about my team."

"You have a team? I thought that a hitman suppose to act alone." Mikan trailed off, thinking deeply.

Natsume flicked her forehead which earn him a glare that he choose to ignore. "Stop thinking. You are right, I am a hitman and undercover agent which both requires solitude, what I didn't tell you is that before, I was also a mercenary."

"Was?"

Nastsume nodded. "Was. I am starting my own band of mercenary with Ruka, slowly gaining up some fame in the underworld, and we make our own undefeated team."

Mikan chuckled. "Are you really undefeated?"

"Are you looking down on me, little girl?"

Mikan smiled up innocently at him. "No, I don't."

"You don't believe that I am the best at the field?" He ask, staring intently at Mikan which make her fidget uncomfortably.

Mikan finally laughed. "Fine, I believe you."

Natsume chuckled. "So, continuing the story, in our team, we have the best out of the best in the field, with me and Ruka leading the team, we are invincible. Many of the mercenaries want to join our team, some we accept, but some we don't. But in the end, only the core team who works really well, while the others, frankly speaking, just being used if we need quantity rather than quality in a few projects."

"That's cruel." Mikan commented, frowning.

Natsume shrugged. "Its the underworld, love. What do you expect?"

"I know. Then how come you become a lone wolf like this?"

"Well, I was not satisfied with how my life is going, and my father start to scold me about not wanting to take over the company."

"I thought that you being the CEO is only a cover? Turns out you really came from a rich family."

Natsume smiled. "I don't like that though. I don't dislike the job but I dislike being called a big shot or tycoon. Although in the end I must accept the job and manage to balance it between my illegal and legal works.

Mikan laughed. "You have a messed up work life, Natsume. Why do you become an undercover agent then? And a hitman at the same time?"

"I like being mercenary, but its range of work is too wide that I can't accept many jobs especially with my responsibility as a CEO. Being a hitman requires only little of my time and it pays well, nearly the same or more than being mercenary. About the undercover agent, well, let just say I did it to keep my conscience sane." He offered the same answer as he did to Ruka.

Mikan arch her eyebrow. "Does it work?"

Natsume nodded. "It does. It feels like I didn't exploit my skill only for the bad side, but also for the good side. After all, being a hitman does have it perks on my undercover job. It helps a lot in retrieving information."

"I see. You are weird, Natsume."

Natsume chuckled. "I know." He paused for a moment, scrutinizing the girl who still cuddling with him. "I've been wondering though, why didn't you react when you heard that I am a hitman? You only ask why did I take you in."

Mikan shrugged. "What right do I have in judging you if I am as bad as you? Moreover, I don't really care."

"You are not bad, love. It's just the people that surround you that is evil."

Mikan chuckled. "Thank you for comforting me. But it doesn't erase the fact that I am used to be drug user and dealer." Mikan take a deep breath. "And I used to sell my body too to earn money." She added in whisper.

Natsume tighten his hug as he plant a kiss on her forehead. "You are precious for me, I already told you that right?"

Mikan nodded and smiled. "You have. You know what? I don't find talking about this unbearable anymore, its all because of you."

"More than glad to hear that, love."

"I think you are not bad. Because of that I didn't react to the fact you being a hitman." Mikan answer honestly.

"I am a killer."

"But you are kind and don't try to be the bad guy here. I have eyes and feelings to know that you are not evil."

Natsume chuckled. "Alright, I surrender."

"You don't have more stories to tell?" Mikan stare at Natsume curiously.

"You are going to meet my team tomorrow night." Natsume casually drop the bomb as he watch Mikan's reaction. "You can ask them about our history then. I don't have more stories to tell on my side."

Mikan stiffened a bit, but she relaxed almost immediately. "Well, if they are like Ruka, then I won't mind."

"A few of them is not as kind as Ruka. But, I will protect you, you have my word."

Mikan smiled. "Thank you Natsume."

"Do you want to learn how to fight?" Natsume suddenly ask randomly.

Mikan smiled slyly. "I already learnt many kind of martial arts since five years ago. Hotaru literally force me into it, she said that its good for my well being. Did you not notice?"

Natsume stared down in amazement. "Didn't you have PTSD over any kind of violence?" He ask back.

"I have go through that many years ago. I just can't stand gun fight now, but I'm learning how to overcome it. After all, I can't only fight with bare hands."

"You are remarkable, love. Do you know that?"

"I know." Mikan replied smugly, grinning.

Natsume chuckled. "How about learning how to hold a gun then?"

Natsume didn't wish for Mikan to fight in any way, and her work field doesn't require her to have fighting skills, but what cure is more effective than facing the trauma head on? He know that Hotaru push Mikan to do martial arts for the same reasoning too.

Mikan bit her lower lip. "Well, I'm not sure..."

"How about knives and dagger first then?" Natsume offered again.

Mikan beamed up at him. "Sure. I would love to learn that!"

"Okay, we're going to schedule some practice." Natsume said as he gently untangle Mikan and pull her blanket over her. "Its already late now, you should get some sleep."

Mikan pouted at the loss of warmth she has become accustomed, but she can't expect Natsume to be with her until she asleep, can she? He will be sleep deprived for sure.

"Good night, Natsume. Thank you for the storytelling." She beamed at him.

Natsume smiled back. "Good night, love. Have a nice dream." He whispered, kissing her forehead before he walk out and turn off the light.

* * *

So.. how do you think the story progressing so far? Please kindly tell me :D

 **SunBabyBoss :** Thank you sweetie ;D Yeah, looks like their relationship goes deep real fast ;)

 **Newroz :** That's true. We always need someone to stay by our side ;) I do have and I hope you have a lot of them too ;D that's amazing to hear XD thank you so much!

 **Wind of SilentBell :** Hope the explanation can clear the confusion ;) That's so truee hahaha Idk if I will put them as cousin or not LOL Ruka and Natsume are mercenaries :D they are paid to do something, usually related to criminal things hahaha about Persona's, well, that'll explained in the future chapter XD Should I add you to the core team as well? ;D thank you for reviewing!

 **Gotts :** Thank you so much! Hope this chapter meet your expectation as well :D

 **XxXxXx :** I love fluffy stuff too! Thank you for reviewing!

 **Firenatsumikan :** Lol. What are they going to do? *chuckle*

 **Kathy :** Thank you for reviewing!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	7. Chapter 7

**Band Aid**

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Action**

"Good morning Mikan!" Ruka greeted cheerily as he step into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

Mikan, who is in charge of cooking, turn around with a big smile on her lips. So far their relationship has been progressing quite fast. Its safe to say that Mikan already trust Ruka enough to be certain that he won't bring any harm to her. Moreover he _is_ Natsume's best friend and Hotaru's boyfriend. These facts enough to assured her.

"Good morning Ruka." She greeted back. "Pancakes. They are all ready. You can choose between honey or maple syrup as the add on."

"No ice cream?" Ruka ask dejectedly.

"You are going to eat ice cream right in the morning?" Mikan ask back, bewildered.

"Why not?"

"In the fridge. You can grab some yourself." Came rugged voice that Mikan knows really well.

"Morning, Natsume!" Mikan beamed at him, her mood instantly brightened up on a whole new level.

Natsume chuckled at Mikan enthusiasm. He walk towards her and give her a quick peck on her forehead as a good morning before pulling himself a chair and start to pile his plate with some hot pancakes.

Mikan blushed at Natsume's greetings. Her effort to hide it is futile as both of men have sharp eyes.

"I'm going to need Hotaru to shield me from all of this sweetness." Ruka said dramatically while he is busy tearing down the inside of the refrigerator to find some ice cream.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Ruka. Don't get jealous just because Hotaru doesn't react like Mikan."

Ruka chuckled, closing the fridge with a cup of vanilla ice cream in his hand. "I won't trade her for anything." He lightly replied, grinning.

"Okay, shut up boys, and start to eat." Mikan cut in before they embarrassed her further with their unnecessary talk.

Natsume smirk. "Come here, love. Do you want to show Ruka how sweet we can be?"

Mikan blush heavier. "Just eat, Natsume, and stop teasing me!"

"So, I heard that you are going to have weapon training, Mikan?" Ruka kindly divert the topic seeing that Mikan nearly explode out of shyness.

Mikan look at Ruka with gratefulness clear on both of her eyes as she happily replied his life saver question. "Yes, we talked about it last night. I want to hold a gun someday."

Ruka nodded. "Natsume told me about it. Do you want to practice with me too?" He offered offhandedly.

Mikan take a brief glance towards Natsume before looking back to Ruka, biting her lower lip.

"If you don't want to its fine by me." Ruka added, smiling kindly. "I thought I just want to help curing your problem."

Mikan take a deep breath. She know that need to learn how to overcome her fear of men after all. She doesn't want to shake every time she walk through the crowd or in public place. She has had enough of her trauma. It's become annoying over the years.

"I want to. But is it okay to have it between both of you? I mean switching coach." Mikan finally answered.

Natsume slightly smile at Mikan's audacious answer. He is more than certain that if she keep up like this she will overcome her trauma in no time.

"Of course. Natsume and I will train you alternately. We are free for now. You can book us anytime."

"Really? You guys didn't have any job to do?"

Natsume cleared his throat. "Well, I do have some office work. But being the CEO has it perks. You can have holiday whenever you want."

Mikan sighed. "You should do your duty Natsume."

Natsume chuckled. "Its fine, dear. I can take my leave and my vice president will cover for me just fine."

"So what day and what time, Mikan?" Ruka ask, he seems excited.

"Let's see." Mikan thought for a moment, spreading out her schedule in her head. "I think I have time every weekends, Tuesday, and Friday."

"Time?"

"I'm free from the afternoon."

"It's settled then. You can have your practice with Natsume on weekends, and weekdays with me. How is it?" Ruka offered, smiling. "So Natsume can do his office work just fine." He added while grinning mischievously.

Natsume rolled his eyes at Ruka's antics, while Mikan chuckled and answered with a happy "sure", which earn Ruka's cheers.

"By the way, our team has arrived. They are earlier than we expected." Ruka suddenly said to Natsume as soon as he saw a notification on his phone.

Mikan paled immediately which make Natsume automatically reach out to her and put a calming hand over hers.

"Take a deep breath, love. It'll be okay. I will tell them to gather somewhere first outside the city before coming here." Natsume said soothingly.

"I'm texting them right now, Mikan. It'll be fine. They won't dare to go against Natsume's command." Ruka added, smiling encouragingly.

Mikan obediently take a deep breath and exhale loudly. "Thank you." She whispered. Despite her effort not to react, she still can't imagine how bad it will be for her if she meet with a group of men in one time, and she would be the only woman there. She shuddered, trying to force back a memory that is similar to her possible situation later on.

Natsume pull Mikan into a warm hug, silently calming her down. "If it will make you more comfortable, I can move the meeting place." He said quietly. "You can stay here so that you won't meet them. I'm sorry, it's too much for you. I shouldn't have done this. You just have overcome your fear with Ruka after all."

Mikan wipe her stray tears with the back of her hand and smiled at him. "No, I know you want the best for me. I'll stay. You can have your meeting here and I will meet them. I just need some time to prepare myself."

Natsume look into Mikan's eyes, searching for her real feelings. But he can't find anything besides full trust and confidence. "Are you sure?" He still ask away.

Mikan nodded. "As long as you are here."

Natsume kissed Mikan's palm. "I will be anywhere you'll be, love."

* * *

"I think it's better if I call Hotaru to come." Ruka said, pouring himself some coffee.

Natsume look up from his place which is sitting on the floor in front of a laptop on the coffee table. "Why?"

Its just Natsume and Ruka now in the living room. Mikan has retreated into her room, and Natsume didn't pester her further about her reasoning. He know that she need to collect herself after her breakdown this morning.

"So that she won't feel alone." Ruka answered, taking a seat on the sofa in front of Natsume. "I think this morning's episode is because she think that she is the only woman there."

Natsume frowned. "I've told her last night though, and she seems fine although reacted a bit."

"Perhaps its because you are there, she feel safe."

"I am with her too this morning." Natsume pointed out.

"But you are not physically touching her and there was me. I think reality just hit her like that, especially when I said that they have arrived earlier than we expected."

"Perhaps you are right."

"I know I'm right." Ruka said smugly.

Natsume just rolled his eyes at that. "Hurry up and call your girlfriend then."

Ruka chuckled. "Fine, fine."

* * *

"Hotaru? You are here? How come?" Mikan ask in astonishment seeing her purple eyed best friend walking from the front door. But she is still delighted nonetheless knowing that she won't be the only girl in Natsume's apartement.

"You are an idiot, Hyuuga. Forcing her like this. She already have enough with Nogi yesterday." Hotaru glared at her cousin who sit leisurely beside Mikan on the double seated sofa.

"He is not forcing me, Hotaru. He already opted an out for me but I dismissed it." Mikan cut in, before Hotaru blow up on Natsume.

"If anything bad happens here, it will be all yours, baka." Hotaru said, ignoring Mikan's words.

"I trust Mikan enough that she will be just fine." Natsume replied in serious voice.

Mikan smiled secretly at Natsume's confidence in her. It really help a lot in curing her escalating anxiousness towards the ticking clock which keep moving to the time of meeting.

"She'll be fine, Hotaru. Come on here." Ruka interjected, smiling an easy smile which returned with a vicious glare by his girlfriend. He pat the empty space beside him, silently asking Hotaru to sit.

She huffed and gracefully take the seat. "I can't believe that you are in this too, Nogi."

Ruka grinned and blow a kiss towards her. "I love you."

"Shut up, or I will blast your brain out." Hotaru threatened with menacing voice.

Ruka chuckled as the answer, but he wisely choose to zip his mouth before his girlfriend pull out her infamous baka gun.

Right now, they are in Natsume's living room which is spacious enough to accommodate 20 person. Food already served on the long table near the door in buffet way, which was ordered a day ago since the meeting would be hold over a dinner.

Natsume and Mikan take a seat on the sofa which is the furthest from the door, near the big window, while Ruka and Hotaru are on the nearest one with the door. The arrangement was to make sure that Ruka and Hotaru would have time to intercept the team before they filled in the penthouse with their wild manner which will frightened Mikan for sure.

"When they would be coming, Ruka?" Natsume ask, breaking the silence. His voice sounds commanding, and cold.

Mikan glance at Natsume. His hand wrapped around her waist, giving her sense of security and warmth that she always feel from him. But somehow his face doesn't show it. Its like she see a different Natsume. His eyes empty, and more expressionless than he usually is.

He finally look like a merciless gang leader he has told her so much before, and to top things off, he's been excluding such a vibe that would only proper to be depict as ruthless. If he doesn't hold her right now, she would be petrified by him for sure.

Ruka look at his phone. "Right about.. now."

As soon as Ruka said that, the door bell ring, which make Mikan gasp unconsciously.

Natsume gently take Mikan's hand in his and squeeze it a little bit, assuring her that everything would be okay. That he will be beside her all the time.

Ruka stand up, and open the door, smiling all the way.

5 tall men walk inside, they all have strong built, just like Natsume and Ruka, and they all have various weapons strapped onto them.

"Put away all your weapon please, guys." Ruka said, gesturing to a box nearby the door.

A man with sandy colored hair and light brown eyes arch his eyebrow at him. "Why, Ruka? I know that we haven't met for a long time, but we're still the same. Comfortable enough to do anything with weapons on us."

"There are girls here. It's important to have our best manner."

The man with shoulder length black hair quickly step forward with mischievous grin on his lips and his dark eyes twinkling with excitement. "Girls? Did you and Natsume finally come to your sense and invite girls over?"

"Shut up, Tono and just do what Ruka said, or I will have your neck in a second." Natsume's authoritative voice boomed through the room.

"Ah, Natsume, its nice to see you! Whoa, who's that? She look so hot." The black haired man – Tono – quickly greeted Natsume in casual manner, eyeing Mikan with hungry eyes that Natsume can clearly see.

Despite the fact that Mikan has been scarred for over and over, she is undoubtedly drop-dead gorgeous. Luscious and long golden brown hair, a pair of big innocent hazel eyes which framed with thick eyebrows, small, oval-shaped face which contoured perfectly with high cheekbones, small nose, and plump red lips. Even Natsume, who is famous for having a high taste in women, have to admit that this woman is absolutely stunning when he first met her.

This is one of the many things that has been swimming in his head for a few hours until now. Although he want her to overcome her fear, at the same time he doesn't want her to be seen by other man. One for he is afraid for her safety since she has killer looks which in his prediction, is one of the factors that made her bastard father back then choose to sold her – he is more than sure that he got the price high – while the second one was, well, let's just say that he doesn't like for another men to set their eyes on Mikan.

"One more foul word and you'll see hell, Tono." Natsume growled through gritted teeth. His anger boiled at the way Tono leered lustfully towards soon-to-be _his_ girl.

Ruka swiftly smack the back of Tono's head, representing Natsume's urge to hit him. Well, its not that Ruka isn't angry too. He already thought of Mikan as his sister after all, and she is still her girlfriend's best friend.

"Ouch! What's with everyone! I just said that she is pretty!" Tono protested, rubbing his sore head.

Ruka casually flicked open his pocket knife, pressing it behind Tono's back, away from Mikan's sight. He leaned down beside his ear, whispering in low voice. "Do I need to repeat my words? Or should I ask Natsume to handle you himself?"

Tono know more than to aggravate Ruka further or tick Natsume off. He wisely surrender and quietly pull out all of his weaponary, putting them in the box.

Mikan fidget anxiously, not liking the way the event has turn in just a few seconds the men step into the penthouse. Cold sweats glisten her forehead as she try to push a few bad memories which start resurfacing.

Natsume lean towards Mikan, wraping his hands tighter around her waist, trying to calm her down. "It'll be fine, love. Relax. I'm here with you." He whispered softly.

Mikan slowly take a deep breath and nodded, gripping the hem of her sweater. "I know." She whispered back, wanting so bad to hide behind Natsume's strong back.

After everyone obediently put away their weapons, Hotaru suddenly stood up, eyeing the men one by one which make them stop on their track almost immediately. She didn't say anything, nor make a move to greet them, just standing there, and giving them cold stare.

"Hello, Imai-san. It's nice to see you again." Another black haired man who is taller than the rest of the team greeted Hotaru with an easy smile.

Hotaru just arch an eyebrow as a respond.

"Its been a while since we last met." The sandy haired man add cheerily.

"How have you been doing?" A blonde haired man, with bright green eyes and a pair of glasses over them chimed in politely, smiling all the way.

"I'm good." Hotaru finally answered, briefly. "I just want to warn you all to not do anything reckless or else.." She left her words hanging, which send shivers down the men's spines.

"Uh, are we going to eat?" The sandy haired man spoke up, trying to disperse the tense air.

Hiding his laugh, Ruka calmly step beside Hotaru, casually throwing an arm around her shoulder which earn him a smack on the back that he happily ignored. "Sure, you can go and eat."

The men quickly scampered away, nearly run to the buffet table to escape Hotaru's deathly glare.

"Did Hotaru know your men?" Mikan curiously ask, seeing their interaction just now.

Natsume nodded. "She has met them a few times." He paused for a moment and look down, eyeing Mikan's pale face. "Are you okay? We can go from here if you are uncomfortable."

Mikan shook her head. "I'm fine, Natsume. I can control myself just fine."

"Just tell me if this is too much for you." Natsume replied, stood up and offered his hands towards her. "Do you want to go and meet them?"

Mikan take another deep breath and put a smile on her face. "Okay."

Natsume gently cupped Mikan's face. "You can do it, love."

Mikan nodded, her eyes looks determined. "Let's go."

* * *

How is it? Thank you for always supporting me :D

 **Wind of SilentBell :** More than glad to hear that ;D Ah I see.. hahaha but your guess is right though, as you can see the team members in this chapter :D Well, let's see about putting someone inside XD Thank you for reviewing :D (btw, your guesses are really good :O I've been making the chapters long before I post it, but you kind of can read the future flow, amazing haha)

 **SunBabyBoss :** That's wonderful to hear XD thank you for reviewing! :D

 **Newroz :** That's great :D and I bet they would be with you till the end ;) Yeah, that's true, but I think more like Hotaru has her own mindset and she thought it's best for Mikan J How do you think about the team members? Thank you for reviewing! :D

 **Kathy :** Thank you so much! Thank you for reviewing too :D

 **Gotts :** Yes, I'm glad you found it satisfying, thank you!

 **Firenatsumikan :** Can't agree more! Thank you for reviewing :D

 **XxXxXx :** Love your review as well, dear ;)

Aquabluemarine


	8. Chapter 8

**Band Aid**

I update faster XD

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Feelings**

"Natsume! Are you going to join us?" The cheery sandy haired man – in Mikan's opinion – greeted Natsume as soon as he and Mikan step into the dining area.

"In the few moments yes." Natsume answered calmly. "I just want to introduce my new housemate first."

When the men heard what Natsume said, they quickly gathered around him since the presence of Mikan have tick their interest from the start but they didn't dare to ask anything after the episode with Tono – the shoulder length black haired man.

"Who's she, capt?" The sandy haired man asked.

Shocked, from being surrounded by big and tall men all of sudden, immediately send Mikan into another journey of bad memories from her past.

Her hands start to shake, and her breath coming out short and fast. She tried to calm herself down, but its no use, her body already feel the terror and act on its own.

Feeling Mikan's reaction, Natsume quickly pull her into his hug, shielding her, before her reaction escalating further and glare at his men. "Step back, now!" He growled, his eyes burning with anger.

"Give them space, boys." Ruka instructed, approaching Natsume in quick pace with Hotaru on tow.

"Mikan, can you hear me?" Hotaru tap Mikan's shoulder lightly, trying to get her attention.

Mikan is shaking badly and her tears already coming non-stop, wetting the front of Natsume's t-shirt. She seems to be in her own world, which is clear since she didn't react to any of Hotaru's calling.

"Bring her to her room, Hyuuga." Hotaru said briefly.

Natsume nodded, effortlessly lift Mikan up and swiftly walk to her room, leaving the team to Ruka, who wisely choose to watch from a safe distance since he doesn't want to trigger Mikan's trauma any further.

"What's wrong with the girl? Did we do something wrong?" The black haired man with a star tattoo asked, confused.

Ruka sigh. Guess that this is a perfect time to give them a quick brief about the situation so they didn't act recklessly.

* * *

"Mikan, love. Can you hear me?" Natsume ask, cradling Mikan in his hug while sitting on the side of the bed.

"Yes." She whispered. She is still shaking, and her tears still flowing out like a river, but her consciousness already back and she can slightly take a grip of herself.

"I'm sorry love. I'm really sorry." Natsume mumbled, holding her tightly in his embrace.

"Not your fault." She said, burying herself in Natsume's chest while taking deep breaths to stop her panic attack.

After an hour, more or less, Mikan finally calm down although her face hasn't gain her original face color.

"You already can hear me loud and clear Mikan?" Hotaru ask, who is standing not far from the couple. This whole time she didn't say anything, only watched, letting Natsume be the one to handle her best friend.

Mikan slowly nodded.

"Can you drink?"

"I think I can." Mikan replied in such a small voice that if the room isn't void of any sound, she would be unheard.

Hotaru swiftly help Mikan to drink a glass of water, and put the empty glass on the end table.

"I told you that its too much for her." Hotaru said coldly, glaring towards Natsume, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I know." Natsume replied, deadpanned. He didn't expect that his men would approach him like that – guess that he finally introduce a girl really peaked their interest – but still it wasn't a reason for sending Mikan into another relapse.

"I'm okay, Hotaru." Mikan said with a shaky voice.

Hotaru glared at her. "Idiot. You just have another episode which never appeared in these past years and yet with him you already have two."

Mikan sigh. "Its not his fault. You know it, Hotaru. He just want to help me."

Hotaru pressed her lip into a thin line, annoyed by the fact that her best friend is really stubborn. "I'm letting this one go, Hyuuga, but if this happens again, I will cut your head off."

Natsume grimly nodded. "You can do as you like."

"Hey! You can't do that." Mikan protested weakly.

"It's my fault Mikan. I should wait for you to be ready."

"But I am ready!"

"I should have arrange the meeting properly so that kind of event can't happen."

"Its – "

"He is right, baka." Hotaru interjected. "Its his fault, and I am not giving him another chance to do another wrong move if he wants to be with you."

Mikan gaped at this, her chaos mind quickly turn into a blank sheet. She turn her wide eye towards Natsume. "What did she say about you?"

Yes, she is dense. And yes, she is not a type of girl that can pick things up that happens around her quickly. But, during the growth being an adult did taught her a few things about this and that. Especially if its being said loud and clear like this, although Hotaru didn't say the exact words. But still, there is no way that she didn't understand what Hotaru just said.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and straighten herself up. "I'm out from here. Take care of her properly Hyuuga."

"I will." Natsume replied, waiting for Hotaru to close the door before turning his attention to Mikan, who is still gaping.

"Is it true?" Mikan ask, whispering.

Natsume sigh and curse his cousin inwardly for leaking such an important information about his feelings, and not in the right time. He gently take Mikan's both hands and hold it in front of his chest. His tantalizing crimson eyes burning right into her hazel pools.

"Mikan." He started. "I know we just met not long ago, and I'm obviously not a good guy."

"Yes you are!" Mikan cut in, not liking the way Natsume always put himself in a bad way.

"Shh. Listen to me first, love, please?"

Mikan quickly zip her mouth and wait for Natsume to start again.

"I don't know when it start." Natsume continued. "Perhaps I was already captivated by you at the first sight, seeing that I invited you to my house without thinking any further." Mikan blushed at this. She is not in her right mind either, for accepting carelessly like that. Wonder why that night her trauma didn't surface though.

"Maybe its fate either." Natsume chuckled, feeling corny. "I don't actually know how that kind of thing works, but seeing that you, who has PTSD for physical touch can be in my arms like this is still a miracle for me and I believe that's how fate works." Natsume paused for a moment as his eyes soften and he smiled.

"I start to care for you, worry for you, wanting to protect you, wanting to heal you. Then its all suddenly bloom into something new, a feeling that felt really foreign back then. I start to miss you, miss your laugh, your smile, your face. I even think of you in the middle of a mission, and I usually doesn't do that." Natsume laugh here. "I used to focus and not think of anything in a mission, especially if its a life threatening one, but you just cross my mind and give me the urge to go home faster."

"When I see you again later on, I realize that I want to be with you, to be your everything, and not letting you go. That's when I know that I have fall in love with you, so deep that I can't go back again."

Tears which already pooled in the corner of Mikan's eyes since the first word of Natsume's confession finally fall freely at his last words. She can't believe it. Its hard to acknowledge that this is reality, that there is a man who treasure her this much, loving her with all his heart.

Maybe he is a hitman, a mercenary, and a double agent. Maybe he is a ruthless guy, or a cold hearted one. But for her, he is the perfect guy that's ever alive on earth. He is gentle, he is caring, he is wonderful. She realized that she want to be with him too, and be his everything with all her imperfection.

"Why are you crying love?" Natsume slowly wipe away all her tears with his thumbs. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Mikan let out a teary laugh at Natsume's question. "Stupid Natsume! Its not that."

Natsume frowned. "Then what it is? If you are uncomfortable with my explanation its fine. Just tell me. I will do anything for you."

See? How can she not fall in love with a man as selfless as him?

She has to admit that she was confused at first with her feelings since she never fall in love before. She doesn't know why she keep missing him, why she want to see him, why she is comfortable with him and not afraid to be touched, and many other things. But slowly, with the help from Anna and Hotaru, she finally aware of her feelings.

She want to convey her feelings someday to him, but looks like he beat her to it.

"I just.. find it surreal to have someone love me this much." Mikan finally answered, looking straight into his eyes.

"I've already told you countless time, haven't I? That you – "

"I know." Mikan cut in, as she smiled and nodded. "That's why I love you too."

Natsume instantly brightened up. A mischievous grin decorated his face as he cupped her cheeks. "Then you want to be my official girlfriend?"

Mikan laughed. "Why not?"

Natsume laughed with her and give her a bone crushing hug, before cupping her face and planted a gentle, chaste kiss on her forehead.

Mikan blush heavily and buried herself in Natsume's chest, feeling her heart accelerated into a new beat, but this time, its not from panic attacks.

Seeing Mikan's reaction, Natsume laughed again and hug her, kissing her crown lovingly.

After a few moments hugging, Natsume gently retracted his newfound girlfriend from his chest, and hold her shoulders in arm length.

"How are you feeling right now?" He ask, smiling softly. "Are you okay?"

Mikan look down while blushing. "Yeah. I'm breathing just fine."

Natsume nodded, satisfied. "That's good. Do you want to eat? I will bring some food here."

"I think yes." Mikan replied, finally noticing that she is hungry. They haven't eat dinner afterall.

Natsume stand up and walk to the door. "Wait a moment okay? I will be back soon."

"Thank you, Natsume."

Natsume smiled. "Anything for you, love." He said, vanishing behind the door.

* * *

"Everyone already left?" Natsume ask, finding the living room already clean and there are only Ruka and Hotaru sitting on the nearby sofa.

"Mikan's alright?" Hotaru ask back, ignoring Natsume's question.

"She is fine now." Natsume replied. Looking at Ruka, expecting him to answer his earlier question.

"Yeah they left after eating all the food and receiving explanation. They said that they will be back next week to meet properly with Mikan and apologize for scaring her." Ruka answered. "She is really okay?"

"Just hungry." Natsume said, walking to the kitchen to prepare some meal.

Ruka followed Natsume to the kitchen. "I think the next meeting should be at the headquarter."

"I think we have no choice. I don't want her to cry again."

Ruka chuckled. "You have it bad, Natsume."

"You have it bad either." Natsume countered easily, pulling out a pan and a pot. "By the way, did that dickhead say something?"

"Oh, Tono? No. He just stay silent the whole time. But I think our reaction just trigger his interest. You know him. He loves challenges."

Natsume cursed. "Damn it. I should have kick him out from the start."

"But there is no one as good as him in infiltrating, Natsume. I have reprimanded him, just hope that it has some effect. He is afraid of you though."

Natsume pressed his lips into a thin line in agitation. "He'd better be."

* * *

The week pass in a blur.

After the last episode, Mikan easily fall into her routines again, and so do Natsume.

The only difference is that now Natsume always kiss Mikan a goodnight, and a good morning. He also always make time for her, whether its a date night dinner at some fancy restaurant, or just a surprise visit at lunch time with various bouquet of flowers.

On weekends, they always go somewhere. Taking a short trip to mountains, countryside, or just enjoying the nature from nearby park or river.

They are taking their relationship slow and steady, enjoying each moment as much as possible.

"Mikan?" Natsume called when he entered his penthouse.

Mikan popped out her head from her room, a big smile decorated her face. "You are early!"

Natsume chuckled as he put down his bag and slip out from his blazer while loosening his neck tie. "Yes I am. I need to go somewhere again."

Mikan pouted. "That fast? You are busy these days."

Natsume gently cupped Mikan's cheek and kiss her forehead. "I know, love. I'm sorry. Things are getting out of hand, I need to sort this fast so we can spend time together again."

A neatly planned out attack turns out to be a great disadvantage to Natsume and his team. Turns out that Persona and his minion has several trap being lay out specifically for them and they fell right into one of them. Although there are no loss of men on his side, many of them injured, which make Natsume can't do another attack in a short time.

Unfortunately, Persona use this to his advantage and strike unexpectedly which make one of Natsume's warehouse full of precious weapons blown to bits. That add to another big loss which make Natsume's blood boil.

Right now they are building another team that is possible for another attack and plan out carefully a new strategy. So, Natsume has been busy going back and forth between his office and headquarters these days. He barely has time for Mikan which make her miss him more.

"Please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Natsume smiled and ruffled Mikan's hair. "Relax. I will be fine. You know that I am the best in this field."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure thing. You are the best."

Natsume chuckled. "Come on, let's eat dinner before I go."

"I have prepare some special food." Mikan said excitedly while walking hand in hand with Natsume to the kitchen.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Mikan stuck her tongue out. "Just because."

Natsume flick her forehead. "You cheeky little girl."

Mikan laughed. "Can I go to your headquarter someday? It seems wonderful and high tech from your stories."

"Well, if you feel like it you can go, but wait for me, okay? Don't go there alone. Or if I'm somewhere on mission, call up Ruka." Natsume answered as his face turned into a serious one.

"Alright. I'll keep it in my mind."

"They are coming tomorrow by the way. Are you ready?"

Mikan smiled. "Yeah, I think I am."

"You sure?" Natsume ask, taking some beef broth into his bowl.

"Absolutely. You can trust me Natsume. I have perfect control of myself now."

"That's good. Just tell me if its overwhelming for you. Okay?"

Mikan nodded as she start to dig in. "Roger that."

* * *

There, the confession! Is it too OOC? Or corny? *laugh* please kindly tell me your opinion ;D

 **Newroz :** Hahaha me too, actually I didn't thought about him until I literally wrote the story XD but seems like being rebellious and naughty is more Tono-like so I should put him in ;D True, Mikan really need to overcome her trauma or it'll be forever haunting her non-stop. Thank you for reviewing as always! XD

 **Nerissa Khan :** It's totally okay, glad that you make it back now ;D Ah really? What's the name of the GA fic? I'd love to see it :D thank you so much! and thank you for reviewing too XD lol, I hope with this faster update I would be in your favor once again LOL

 **Wind of SilentBell :** Ah, I mean it's the same sandy haired man, it's just I didn't want to put up their name yet so I just describe them using their hair color :D whoa really? That's really cool! Yes and yes, I always love it when Natsume being ruthless lol. Not that I like criminal things, it's just seems really awesome XD thank you for reviewing! And looking forward to see you too XD

 **Gotts :** Thank you for the support for Mikan :D

 **Kathy :** Thank you so much!

 **XxXxXx :** Can't wait to see you more either ;)

 **Firenatsumikan :** Thank you!

Thank you for reading! See you on the next chappie!

Signing out!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	9. Chapter 9

**Band Aid**

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Overcoming**

The door bell ring throughout the penthouse, sending Mikan into a deja vu.

She takes a deep breath, and put a confident smile on her face.

I can do it, Natsume's here. She keep chanting to herself.

"They are coming, love." Natsume whispered gently, squeezing her hand.

Mikan nodded as she look forward, watching the all too familiar men piling in the living room with Ruka greeted them as usual. Though, this time there is no Hotaru to assure her that she is not the only woman here. But its fine, there is still Natsume, and Ruka to protect her. She trust them.

Since the men already briefed before about Mikan's condition. They wisely stand a couple of meters away from the couple who is standing in front of a big sofa, while looking curiously towards them.

"Let me introduced her to you again." Natsume started. "This is Mikan Sakura, my girlfriend."

Everybody looking back and forth between Mikan and Natsume, before they erupted into pile of excitement and curiousness. One of them try to approach Natsume, wanting to ask many things, but a cold glare from him remind the men of their manner and Mikan's special condition.

The cheery sandy haired man with warm brown eyes was the one who first calmly step forward after a moment. He stop quite far, and executed a graceful bow. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Sakura-san. I am Kokoro Yome, you can call me Koko." He introduced himself cheerily. "If our captain has told you about our team, then I am usually the one who handle strategy and weaponry."

As soon as Koko – as he said – done talking, a blonde haired man with dimples step beside him. He has bright and gentle green eyes, and a pair of glasses covered them. He looks nerdy and stylish at the same time. Wonder how he could pull off both looks at the same time.

The man executed another amazing bow as he grin towards Mikan. "Good evening, Sakura-san. Pleased to meet you. I am the one who called Yuu Tobita. The capt's left hand man."

Mikan instantly liking both of the men. They seems kind, and they introduced themselves in such a polite manner that Mikan doesn't have any bad thoughts towards them.

"I am Tsubasa Andou." A man with black hair and striking cobalt blue eyes introduced himself to Mikan. He doesn't step forward and just stand there. But he still smile kindly. One thing that interest Mikan is a small star tattoo right below his eye. It's really eye catching. She wondered how he get that and why.

"I usually, and mostly handle the medic in our team since I am a real doctor. I used to be a general surgeon until I joined this team." Tsubasa continue, still with a kind smile on his face. "Please feel free to come to me if you have any problem with your health, Sakura-san."

Mikan can't help but feel awed by this man. Its really amazing! He looks so young, no older than 30, but he already achieve so much. Moreover, how can a doctor skilled in being a mercenary? She will ask Natsume about this one for sure.

"Hi Sakura-san. Sorry for scaring you yesterday. I didn't mean it." A brown-reddish hair man with a dark, soft brown colored eyes spoke up. His eyes are really small and his face is so angular that if Mikan want to voice out her opinion truthfully, he kind of look like a fox.

"Its okay. I am fine." Mikan replied, giving him a small smile.

The man nodded and bowed. "I am Kitsuneme. Usually everybody call me Kitsu. I specialized in anything related to technology. I'm the team's tech guy."

"My lady." Tono – the man with shoulder length black hair and black eyes step forward, closer than Kokoro Yome – the sandy haired guy – stand. "Its nice to finally meet you properly like this." He said, smiling charmingly. His eyes look gentle as he offered his hand.

"Tono. Don't try anything funny." Natsume growled threateningly. He eyed Tono's movement with sharp eyes that scream warning. He can literally feel Mikan tensing beside him that he automatically wrap his arm tighter around her waist, to calm her down.

"I'm sorry but I don't do shake hand." Mikan said in a small voice. She tried her best not to scream and jump into Natsume's lap for Tono's hand is coming too close to her liking.

Tono chuckled and retracted his hand. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, my lady. I am Tonoichi. Usually being called by Tono for short. I am an expert at tracking and infiltrating."

"Okay that's enough guys. If you want to know her further you can go one by one just like I explained yesterday, or you can have a drink at the bar. Its up to you." Ruka quickly interjected to disperse the tense air cause by Tono's stupid action. He can already sense that Natsume's want to pounce on him so bad that Ruka 100% sure if he doesn't come in between them, it's bound to be a full blown fight which ended with Tono's head in Natsume's hand.

Truthfully, it _is_ hard to not react to Tono's flirtatious acts towards Mikan. Ruka want to twist his neck too, but he knows better than succumbing into his toxic emotion.

"Are you okay?" Natsume turn towards Mikan. She looks pale. "Do you want to retreat back to your room?"

Mikan take a deep breath and smile. "No. I want to stay here and know your team better." She paused for a moment. "But I think I don't want to know the Tono in your team further." She add in whisper, looking around, just in case Tono is standing near them.

Natsume nodded grimly. "I agree. He is creepy enough for you."

"But I like the rest of your team! They look kind." Mikan replied, beaming.

Natsume chuckled and pat her head. "If you say so."

"But... the glasses guy, Tobita-san, said that he is your left hand man?"

"Yes. He is another guy that I trust more rather than the team besides Ruka. He is reliable."

Mikan tap her forefinger on her chin, thinking. "He does look reliable enough."

Natsume chuckled again while kissing her forehead. "So, do you want to meet them love? Which one?"

"Anyone is fine as long as..." She trailed off, knowing that Natsume would understand even though she didn't say a name.

Natsume nodded. "Alright. I promise I won't let him get close to you."

"Sakura-san! I am so curious about the girl who can make our capt looks like a love sick puppy!" Koko came prancing towards them and take a seat on the single seated sofa not far from them, but still wisely keeping his distance.

Natsume glare at Koko, which make him squirming uncomfortably. "Shut it. Or you will trained with me day and night two weeks from now."

Koko sweat dropped. "Please don't. Thank you so much capt. I'm sorry."

Natsume nodded satisfiedly.

"That's a wrong move, Koko-crunch." A velvety voice said. "Can I join you, Sakura-san?"

Mikan look up. Ah, the glasses-san. "Sure, Tobita-san. You are more than welcome."

Natsume arch his eyebrow towards Mikan, silently asking whether two guys at the same time is fine for her.

Mikan just grin and nodded at him as the answer.

"How did you meet our capt, Sakura-san? If I may ask." Yuu ask, fixing his glasses.

Mikan tilted her head and look at Natsume. "What is it with your team calling you captain? Its not like you guys are pirates."

Koko and Yuu chuckled at the same time, which make Mikan more confused.

"You see, Sakura-san. There is no spesific reason as to why we called Natsume captain. But Koko start to call him that after our capt kindly wipe the floor with his butt. Out of fear if I must guess." Yuu answered Mikan's question with his lips twitching, like he nearly burst out in laughter. "After that, well, the team just adapted with the name calling and now we all call him captain."

"Hey!" Koko hollered, slapping Yuu none too gently on his shoulder. "We were training that time. What do you expect?"

This time its Mikan who chuckled. "I see, that's why. Makes me want to watch how Natsume fight with you guys." She said, taking a short glance towards Natsume's handsome profile.

Yuu and Koko instantly paled hearing what Mikan has said.

"Oh no, please don't Sakura-san. Don't give him the idea." Yuu quickly replied. "Its a bad idea."

Natsume smirked. "I will show you how, love. When?"

Mikan squealed at the same time Yuu and Koko groaned.

"Whenever you are free I guess." Mikan answered excitedly.

"Sure. I'll escort you personally."

"That's great." Mikan said, clapping her hands.

"Alright, Sakura-san, before you gave another death wish ideas to our capt, how about you answer my question?" Yuu interject smoothly, preventing Mikan to talk about their 'punishment' further with Natsume.

Mikan grinned seeing cold sweat glistened on Yuu's forehead. So, her boyfriend _does_ feared by his men. Feeling merciful today, Mikan choose to take the bait and divert the conversation. "Well, we meet at unexpected moment, unexpected place, and unexpected time. That's all I can tell. After all, I don't expect to have a hitman, or a mercenary as a boyfriend." Mikan playfully nudge Natsume.

Natsume just rolled his eyes but he wrap his hand around Mikan's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Its really unusual to see captain's way of affection." Koko commented thoughtfully which earn him a hit from a box which being thrown over by Natsume.

Yuu chuckled. "Be careful, Koko."

Koko rub his sore head. "What that was for, captain?" He whined.

Natsume give him a vicious glare as an answer. "Stop saying stupid comments."

"That was –"

 **BANG!**

All the men in the room, including Mikan, froze for a moment, looking towards each other before they erupted into actions at the same time.

"Yuu. I want you to go around the apartment, checking the perimeter. Bring Tono. Tell him to help you investigate." Natsume quickly switch into leader mode, shouting orders after orders.

"Yes, captain." Yuu answered, bowed and dash out with Tono on tow.

"Kitsu, I want you to hack into the system, search for whatever suspicious and I want you catch the perpetrator in half an hour." Natsume said again.

"I will help Kitsu." Tsubasa offered.

Natsume nodded. "Go."

"Natsume. I think it is the attack Persona mentioned in one of his threat letters." Ruka suddenly appeared beside Natsume which startled Mikan, but she try to keep herself calm as she doesn't want to be a burden in this emergency situation.

Natsume briefly nod. "I think so too. I didn't think that he will attack openly like this. I thought that he like to do everything under the radar."

"That's what I've been thinking too." Ruka replied, nodding. "What should we do now?"

"I only put thick glass for my window, so i'm sure it will shattered soon." Natsume said, listening to the steady bangs of gunshot.

Ruka take a short glance at the cracked window. "We need to get out from here, fast."

Natsume looked to his side, eyeing Mikan. "Love, are you okay? Can you handle yourself right now?"

Mikan lick her dry lips before answering with a soft 'yes'. Her heart pound crazily, and her hands shake so bad that she must hide them behind her back so that Natsume's concentration won't break just because of her.

Natsume frowned seeing Mikan's eyes become glazed which show that she is on the verge of going into another panic attacks.

"Did you contact Imai?" Natsume ask, taking Mikan into his hug.

Ruka nodded. "She is on her way here. You better – "

 **BANG! CRASH!**

"Shit!" Natsume cursed as he dive down behind the sofa, pulling Mikan with him while Ruka jump behind one of the big pillar inside the apartment.

A bullet embedded itself inside the sofa, missing the target nearly.

"Mikan." Natsume's voice firm and strong. "Breath."

Mikan gulp and take deep breaths, trying to keep her grip on her consciousness.

"Natsume. We need to go to safety right now. Yuu already got the sniper and taking care of him right now." Ruka shouted from behind the pillar.

"Clear the way." Natsume said, pulling out a set of knives.

Ruka nodded and run out first, with a gun in his hand.

Natsume turn, face to face with his girlfriend as he stare deep into her panic eyes. "Mikan. I want you to be strong. Can you do that for me?"

Mikan nodded. "I-I can." She whispered. Her hands still shaking. She could literally feel the terror on the tip of her tongue.

Natsume give her a brief hug and a calming kiss on her forehead, before pulling her and run out to the hallway.

Mikan can't see Ruka anywhere, but occasionally she could hear several gunshot and some shout which can only happen in gunfight.

"Natsume, Ruka will be fine right?" Mikan ask when she finally found her voice.

Natsume nodded. "Don't worry, love. He is as strong as a bull. Don't mind him, just focus on your breathing."

Mikan nodded obediently.

They are going to turn right towards the emergency stairs, when Natsume abruptly skidded into stop, making Mikan hit his back involuntarily.

"Whoa, its a rare sight to see the black cat with a girl." A man suddenly popped out from the intersection, holding a sub machine gun. He has scars all over his face and a blind eye, which make his looks creepier.

Mikan nearly scream out of surprise and fear, but she willed herself to shut up and be strong, just like Natsume requested. Its the least she can do so that she won't be too much of a burden.

Natsume immediately hide Mikan behind his back and sprung into action without waiting any further. He can't risk Mikan's safety for the enemy hold a long range weapon.

He executed a perfect high kick, which make the sub machine gun cluttered away, far from the man's reach. When the man try to punch him, he evaded it smoothly, pulling out one of his knive in the process.

The man neatly dodge the first attack, but Natsume successfully embedded the knife inside the man's throat on the second try.

Mikan nearly faint seeing the bloody fight right in front of her eyes. Although she did try to close her eyes, she worries more for Natsume which make her watch every scenes that happened.

"Mikan." Natsume quickly call out for her when he saw that she has gone as pale as paper. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." Mikan answered in whisper. "I'm fine. Can we go now? I can't stand blood."

Mikan's safety is the first priority in Natsume's list right now, so thoughts about her panic attacks and mental condition can wait until later on.

"You can still run?" Natsume ask again, retrieving back his knive after wiping it off with the man's shirt.

Mikan's knees already feel like jelly and if she must said truthfully, she nearly can't feel her legs, and the room start to tilt left and right in her vision. But she can't say this to Natsume, he has enough burden in his hands, she doesn't need to add it more.

"Just lead the way," was Mikan brave answer.

Natsume can feel that Mikan is on the verge of fainting, but he can't carry her now. Its too dangerous if they meet another perpetrator. He can't fight instantly to protect her if his hands are full. So he choose to trust fully on her answer and lead her on another run.

Along the way to the ground floor, they meet another three men. One with a samurai while the other two with handguns. Natsume finished all of them quickly and skillfully, without wasting anytime. But unfortunately, because of Mikan's weakening condition, Natsume manage to get a gunshot wound on his shoulder.

Mikan try to hide according to Natsume's instruction, but she is too slow since her surrounding become blurry and unfocused. The circumstances was used by the perpetrator to take a lucky shot towards Mikan, which make Natsume automatically jump to shield her and thus ended with a gunshot wound.

To say that Mikan is hysterical was understated.

She already seen her mother shot to death once, although her mother didn't really act like a mother she want, she was still the one who give birth to her, and take care of her with love at least until Mikan reached 12 years old. Because of that somehow she can still love her mother.

To see nearly same scene, the person she has come to love was shot, again, right in front of her eyes, was indescribable and traumatic at the same time.

Mikan's breath start to come out short and fast as her vision start to become black and white. She try to take deep breaths, but its futile as she can feel her chest constricted and pulling out oxygen from her lungs. She keeps shouting Natsume's name, and reach out blindly for him.

Its pure luck that Natsume can finished the attacker in seconds and quickly attend Mikan, before she collapse because out of breath, and to calm her down, assuring her that he is alive and just fine.

"What's up with the wound, Hyuuga? You should stop the bleeding first before you lose too much blood." Hotaru said as soon as Natsume give nearly unconscious Mikan into Hotaru's arms.

Turns out Hotaru already waited for them on the ground floor, with her men surrounding the place. She gave out a clear sign before Natsume, with Mikan in his arms, dare to step out and approach her.

Natsume take a glance toward his own wound and swiftly wrap it with a bandage Hotaru has given.

"You must pull the bullet out." Hotaru said again, watching her cousin attend his wound.

"Later. I must find Ruka first."

"You will have infection."

Natsume sigh. "I will tell Ruka to do it."

"Let my men follow you."

"No. Its not necessary. I like to act alone."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Best of luck for you then, Hyuuga. Don't you dare come back without your team."

"Sure I will find Ruka for you." He said, waving back while vanishing behind the nearest door, leaving Hotaru glaring viciously at him because of his last words.

"Miss. Should we go now?"

Hotaru nodded, giving Mikan to one of her right hand man. "Let's go to a safe place."

* * *

How is it? What do you think? Please kindly review! :D

 **Wind of SilentBell :** This chapter revealed the fifth person XD Yes! That's true, I can't get enough of sweet Natsume :D Thank you for always leaving a review here ;) Much appreciated!

 **Firenatsumemikan :** Thank you so much! you are sweet too :D

 **Gottes :** Yes! I always love fluff things XD thank you for reviewing :D

 **Blue :** Thank you for reviewing :D

 **Kathy :** That's great to hear XD and me too! Thank you for reviewing!

 **XxXxXx :** True J beautiful loving couple hahaha thank you for reviewing!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	10. Chapter 10

**Band Aid**

Oops, sorry guys, looks like I break one week one update rules lol. Hope that you forgive me ;) been a hectic one for me last week, hope you guys still in tune here :D

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Tranquil**

"Baka. Deep breaths. You won't help at all with all of your panic attacks." Hotaru chided Mikan who is struggling to inhale some air.

Mikan gritted her teeth and grip the chair she is sitting on, forcing herself to focus and calm down.

Slowly, but steady, after a few minutes, Mikan's breath become more controlled, but still short and fast.

They are at hospital right now, waiting for Natsume and Ruka to come out from surgery since they both got gunshot wounds. Although Natsume's condition was better than Ruka who has two wounds, on his stomach, and his upper arm.

Mikan is not a fan of hospital. She doesn't remember why, maybe one of dark memory from her past, but for her, hospital is the same as death, and blood. Thus, that was the reason why she has another episode at the waiting room in the hospital, and added the fact that the one who is wounded is Natsume, her boyfriend.

"They will be fine, Mikan. I trust my big brother."

"I know." Mikan whispered, fiddling with her fingers.

Hotaru just sigh hearing Mikan's lie. She knows that Mikan is nowhere being calm. But at least she can breath quite normal now.

"How's the other guys?" Mikan ask in a small voice.

Hotaru stare at her, contemplating whether she told Mikan about the chaos or not.

"I want to know." Mikan added, her eyes begging.

Hotaru sigh again. "They are fine. Koko manage to get a light stab on his thigh though. But other than that, everyone is okay. Yuu has caught one of the preperator and interogating him right now with Tono."

Mikan gasped. "Koko was stabbed?"

"Tsubasa already take care of him hours ago. The wound wasn't deep enough to make him lost too much blood."

"That's great to hear."

"Stop worrying Mikan."

"Hotaru."

"What?"

"Why is this Persona person keep attacking Natsume?"

"You should ask Hyuuga about it. Its personal."

Mikan pouted. "Can't you at least tell me the red string?"

Hotaru sigh. "Its related with Hyuuga's little sister."

"The deceased one?" Mikan ask in surprise.

Hotaru arch her eyebrow. "He told you about it?"

Mikan shrugged. "He told me that I somehow resembled his deceased sister in some way the first time I met him."

"Well it looks like it."

"What? Did I really resembled her?"

"Now that he has point it out, I notice that the way you bring yourself is quite similiar with her." She paused for a moment, staring at Mikan. "And your angular face. Hyuuga's sister has this unique cheekbones that always make her beauty stood out. You have that."

Mikan can't help but let out a short chuckle. "Are you complimenting me, Hotaru?"

Hotaru just rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, baka."

Mikan smiled. "Thank you for telling the truth, Hotaru."

"Just stay away from Persona, Mikan. He is no good for you. Especially with your past, and your resemblance with Hyuuga's sister." Hotaru let out a tired sigh. "Truthfully, I'm still tracking down all of your father's past activities. I have strong suspicion that somehow he is related to Persona."

Mikan bit her lower lip. She can feel cold shudder traveling along her spine. "Why?"

"There are a lot of his contacts that have relation to Persona. I think its safe to assume that there are several transaction between your father and Persona. They are in the same part of underworld after all. Drugs and slavery."

Mikan nodded. She can't find her voice, her throat is as dry as the desert. The terror that she hasn't felt for so long start to resurface again.

"I told you about this not to scared you, baka." Came Hotaru cold but gentle voice, breaking Mikan's train of thought.

Mikan gulp and force a smile on her face. "I know." She answered in whisper. "Thank you for telling me Hotaru. It means a lot. You know that I am strong enough."

"You'll be fine."

"I know Hotaru. I trust you."

* * *

"Natsume?" Mikan called out in soft voice, sliding the door close.

"Hey there, love. How are you doing? Are you okay?" Natsume answered in hoarse voice. His eyes still look droopy since its only been one hour from the first time he opened his eyes after the operation.

Mikan can't stop the tears that already cascading down her cheeks seeing that the man she came to love is alive and conscious.

"Stupid Natsume!" Mikan scold him while hugging him tightly. "Why did you insist to let your gunshot wound not treated? You can die from the infection you know! Letting a bullet buried like that in your body."

Natsume chuckled and plant a kiss on Mikan's crown. "Calm down, love. I'm okay now, and my action was necessary. I know I will live to see you again. I won't dare to leave you, we still have so much to do." He said in light voice, grinning wickedly.

Mikan can't help but laugh, still with tears on her face. "Pervert! You are stupid you know?"

Natsume smiled. "Forgive me?"

Mikan nodded as she buried herself in Natsume's broad and warm chest, letting his presence calm her down.

"Is there something wrong?" Natsume gently ask after a few minutes rubbing Mikan's back to soothe her.

Mikan freeze for a moment before grumbling non coherently.

Natsume chuckled. "There is indeed something wrong."

Mikan look up to see Natsume's smoldering gaze upon her, making her slightly blush. She really doesn't deserve this man. He is too sweet.

"How can you know?" Mikan ask in small voice, pulling herself up and sit beside him.

"I'm a genius." Natsume answered offhandedly, with smug smirk plastered on his face.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "You are such a narcissistic, Natsume."

Natsume grinned cheekily as an answer, but his face quickly back into a serious one. "Tell me, love. What's been bothering you?"

Mikan bit her lower lip, contemplating for a moment, before finally brace herself. "I want to know about your sister's death."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. He didn't expect that. He doesn't even know that she still remember about what he said in the first night they met.

"Is it too offensive for you?" Mikan ask again, her eyes worried.

Natsume slightly smiled. "No, I'm just surprised. Why do you want to know?"

"Just because?"

Natsume chuckled again. "Reason not accepted."

"Well.. I just want to know about your sibling. Your only sibling." Mikan paused for a moment, thinking. "I don't even know anything about your family." She arch her eyebrow. "That's right, you never tell me anything about your family. Why?"

Natsume shrugged. "It's just never came to my mind to tell you love. If you want to know, I'll tell you right now."

"Its not mandatory though." Mikan answered in a rush, holding his hand. "You should just concentrated on your recovery."

"Its fine. I want to tell you. Do you want to listen?"

Mikan slowly nodded. "I want to."

"We are a family of four whom all work as spies. Including my late sister. We are trained by our parents to be spies from like, 4 or 5 years old, until 15, and start to work after that." Natsume paused and look at Mikan. "Do you believe it if I said that our family is the best at our field?"

Mikan laughed, feeling deja vu. "Of course. Seeing you like this, there is no doubt that your family would be like that. The best at everything."

Natsume grinned smugly. "Glad to have you finally accepted that I am great at everything."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

Natsume chuckled. "Alright, so we are doing all the government secret works, from mission to mission, for a few years. We are all taking turns, making sure that someone can take proper rest before taking the next challenging mission."

"Shouldn't it be life-threatening?" Mikan mumbled quietly. She can imagine how he did his works judging from the way he killed people expertly. That kind of skill can't be retrieved only by training, it must be from experience. A lot of it.

"Stop worrying, baka." Natsume softly said, flicking her forehead.

"Ow!" Mikan hold her sore forehead, glaring at the wounded man in front of her. "Just continue with the story will you?"

Natsume smirk, but he continue his storytelling nonetheless. "There is this enemy of my parents who has been hunted down for years. When I was 18 years old, they found his secret base and attack. That was when everything happened." Suddenly, all traces of emotion on Natsume's face vanish, leaving only a cold and emotionless look.

"What happened?" Mikan quietly ask, feeling the chill.

"That night, the four of us go, thinking that we got perfect plan and confidence that everything will worked out. Our prediction come true though, but we didn't manage to kill the boss and a few of his men. That's one thing I regretted until now."

"Did your sister..." Mikan didn't have the heart to continue the sentence. She finally knows the reason behind his anxiousness that night when she ran away **(refer to chapter 1)**.

Natsume nodded grimly. "You are right. They took revenge a week after that, and unluckily, my sister was the one they spotted that night right at the bus stop, waiting for a ride to go home. They didn't think or anything, they just kill her right there."

Mikan covered her mouth. Its really cruel. "I'm so sorry, Natsume."

Natsume shook his head. "Its okay. I've learnt to accept her death."

"Did you kill the boss?"

"My parents did. But what we don't know was that he has a son."

Mikan gasp. "Don't tell me.." She trailed off, connecting the dot.

Despite the situation, Natsume can't help but let out a short chuckle. "You are really smart today. Where is my usual baka Mikan?"

Mikan glare at him, hard. " _You_ are unbelievable. We are in serious story telling right now!"

Natsume chuckled again before smoothing out his expression and fall back into narrating his past. "You are right. His son is Persona and that bastard killed my parents right in front of my eyes." His face didn't show anything, but he clench his fists until his knuckles turn white.

Mikan gently put her hand over his fists to calm him down. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Natsume."

Natsume slightly smiled at Mikan's gesture. "I manage to get away, that's the sole reason why we keep attacking each other from years ago until now."

"I see. I will support you to burn him into ashes then."

Natsume smirk. "How can you help if you are still afraid of weapons?"

Mikan pouted. "Well, I will try to overcome it!"

Natsume laughed at that. "Let's see how you will strive."

There was comfortable silence surrounding the couple, before Mikan gasp at the understanding which suddenly dawn on her. _Natsume's parents were shot right in front of him too_. "That's why you truly understand my condition. Your parents.." She trailed off, flabbergasted.

Natsume smiled a ghostly smile. "I don't understand you fully. You have much more trauma than I did, and I don't have my father and mother at each other's throat. But if you said about the shooting right in front of my eyes, then yes. I understand fully about your feeling." He paused and look deeply into Mikan's hazel orbs. "And also your longing for family."

Mikan was speechless. He is no different than her. She can't say that his condition was better than her just because he had a loving family once. He is alone, and lonely. Traumatic too. But look at him now, its as if he doesn't have any bad past. He is strong, he even can protect her, and care for her, despite his own bleeding 'wounds'.

"I want to learn how to use guns after you and Ruka healed completely." Mikan suddenly declared, clenching her fists.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "What's with the sudden declaration?"

"You heard me. I want to overcome my trauma." She replied firmly, her eyes burning with unbreakable determination.

Natsume hide his smile. He knows that his little girl is a strong willed one. Nothing can stand in front of her in overcoming everything.

"Then be ready for the training."

* * *

"Is this the gift you prepare for me after being separated for so long?" Hotaru ask monotonously to Ruka who is currently lying on hospital bed wrapped in bandage.

Ruka chuckled. "I'm sorry Hotaru. I was reckless."

Hotaru thinned her lips. "Is there anything funny about this?"

Ruka smiled his prince charming's smile. "No, please stop being angry and come here, Hotaru."

"You are downright stupid."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I will hit you with my gun."

"Please kindly wait for me to heal first, okay? Then you can hit me as many times as you want." Ruka said lightly, still smiling.

"You could die."

Ruka smiled again, and gently pull Hotaru to give her a side hug ( is this even a word? *chuckles*). "I know, I'm sorry for everything, Hotaru. But now I'm alive, and I won't leave you. That's my promise."

Hotaru look away, which Ruka clearly know, to hide her teary eyes. "How can you promise me that if you keep vanishing?"

"That was needed, Hotaru. My vanishing act for 4 years was needed to keep myself alive. You knew." Ruka replied, still in his gentle voice. "I don't even have contact with the outside world, Natsume doesn't even know my location."

"Then how come it was an assurance, baka."

"It is." Ruka answered, cupping Hotaru's face. "I promise you that after all Persona fiasco ended, I won't do anything life threatening anymore."

Hotaru just stared. There is no expression on her face, but her amethyst eyes says it all, and Ruka understand them perfectly.

"I'm going to search for other works." Ruka added.

Hotaru arch her eyebrow. "You can't work legally."

Ruka grinned. "Who says that? I keep a clean track record."

"I don't give second chances to those who break promise."

Ruka smiled brighter as a reply and lean forward, capturing her lips in a silent promise as an answer to her unspoken question.

"Concentrate, Mikan." Natsume instructed in deadpanned voice as he manage to knock out Mikan's dagger from her hand and swipe her legs which make her fall down flat on the mattress.

Its been two weeks since Natsume was being discharged from the hospital.

He recovered really fast that even his doctor surprised.

Right now, he is training Mikan in dagger combat since he is not allowed to work for a while for recovery. What's better than using it for Mikan advantage?

Mikan huffed in frustration as she push herself up, ignoring Natsume's hand who try to help her.

She is a black belt in many martial arts, so how come she lose badly in a short range combat like this? The dagger is just an additional for goodness sake! And she has been trained how to face an enemy who has weapon. So how come she can't win even just once?

"Your stamina is not good." Natsume commented, as if reading her mind and answering her question.

Mikan glare at Natsume while retrieving her dagger. "You said you are going to hold back."

Natsume smirk. "I am. Its just that you have a really bad stamina."

Mikan sighed and drop herself on the sofa nearby. "So what should I do?"

"I expect you to run 5k everyday starting from tomorrow."

Mikan groaned. "Not that please."

"You need it. Do it or I won't train you anymore."

Mikan pouted. "You are so mean. Where is my usual Natsume?" She whined childishly.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Come on, stand up. We are going to continue this until dinner time."

"But its still two hours before 6 o'clock!"

"Do you want to come here or do I need to drag you?"

Mikan pouted further as she heavily lift herself up and walk slowly towards Natsume who has impassive look.

She is _so_ wrong asking to be trained by the devil himself. He is downright merciless.

"I really understand now why your subordinates hate to train with you." Mikan grumbled as she take her position.

Natsume grinned. "Its not working love. You can't guilt trip me."

"I hope that would work though." Mikan replied with another big sigh.

"Hands up, little girl. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

 **Newroz :** Yes it is, facing all of her trauma at once, i don't want to imagine it *shiver* Ruka is fine though, he is as strong as bull ;) thank you for reviewing as always XD xoxo

 **Wind of SilentBell :** Yes that's right hahaha thank you! Thank you too for reviewing :DD can't wait to see you too!

 **Kathy :** You'll find the answer in this chapter ;) thank you for reviewing!

I add some Rukaru moments! ;D hope you guys like it :D

Thank you for reviewing and reading!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	11. Chapter 11

**Band Aid**

Sorry for vanishing for one month . Last month was kind of the busiest one ever, with my cousin getting married, and a lot of workload to do. Hope that this month, I'll be back to my usual pace. Thank you for staying with me :D

Please, enjoy! ;)

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : The History**

"Whoa, you are really strong Mikan." Ruka complimented from his position on the floor of his home gym.

Mikan grinned happily as she slightly pant. "Do I get something from wiping the floor with your butt?" She ask cheekily.

Ruka smiled, pushing himself from the floor. "You should ask your teacher." He answered, tilting his head towards Natsume who has been watching the whole match in silence.

Mikan turn towards Natsume, full blown smiling. Her eyes sparkling with excitement and mirth, while her face showing enthusiasm which make her look so ethereal with the sweat and all.

Natsume can't help but slightly smiled seeing such an expression from his girlfriend.

"Yeay, I got something!" Mikan squealed in delight.

Natsume arch his eyebrow as he smooth out his expression into a cold one. "Who says that? You are not that good. Ruka hold himself back _a lot_." He said, emphasizing the last word.

Mikan pouted. "You just smiled! How come it vanished in just seconds? I thought you will praise me after all the hard work." She countered childishly.

Ruka chuckled. He knows that Natsume is proud of Mikan. He just doesn't want to show it. "You did great Mikan. I know. I was the one on spar with you afterall."

Mikan cross her arms in front of her chest. "But he doesn't think like that." She glare towards Natsume.

Natsume smirked. "You must impressed me more to get something, little girl."

"Hey! I thought the name calling has ended!"

Natsume shrugged. "I never said that."

"Ruka, he is so mean!" Mikan whined while slumping herself on the sofa nearby, pulling out her boxing gloves and put them aside.

Ruka chuckled again. "Let's just ignore him. Natsume is just in the mood of being mean. Are you hungry?"

Mikan glance at Natsume, staring at his impassive face for a few seconds before nodding in affirmative answer towards Ruka and stood up, following him upstairs.

Ruka has been discharged two weeks after Natsume. Since then, Mikan start to respectively trained by both of them. While Natsume teach her technique on how to use hunting knife, dagger, and a bit about guns, Ruka give her a few sessions of fighting to polished her martial arts skill and of course, build up her stamina.

Natsume and Ruka must admit that Mikan's progress is really good. In two months time, she already kick Ruka's butt for total three times from 10 sparring. While her handling in knives and dagger has been exceptionally good that she can be compared to Natsume's. Although in gun section she still lack a lot. But at least she is brave enough to shoot some bullets now.

But all of that come not without price. As his subordinates have said, Natsume's way of training is ruthless that it has successfully made Mikan cried countless times, and sadly to say, Ruka is no better than Natsume. He is kinder for sure, but he still pressed Mikan a lot and demand more than she can in every fight.

In the first month, Mikan nearly want to screw everything and step back from all the hardcore training, but in the end, her willpower to overcome her trauma win, and she was more than glad that she didn't gave up back then.

"Orange juice or milk, Mikan?" Ruka ask from behind the refrigerator door.

"Orange juice." Mikan answered while taking a seat on one of the counter, taking some cookies from nearby jar.

"Move aside, little girl. I'm going to cook." Natsume said, walking inside the kitchen with fresh t-shirt and black apron.

Mikan stick her tongue out. "No, I'm going to stay here."

Natsume sigh as he step closer towards her. "What do you want to eat, princess?" He ask, tucking a strand of hair behind Mikan's ear while giving her a half smile which she like so much.

Mikan instantly blush because of Natsume proximity and his husky voice. How come he switch between being a devil and an angel that fast? And he is not fair, using his charm like that to stop her from being upset.

"You are always like this." Mikan protested, pressing her forefinger on Natsume's chest accusingly. "You switch constantly between being kind and mean."

Natsume smirk. "Well, can't have you slacking off on our training, love."

Mikan pouted. "Can't you be like this on our everyday training?"

"You already heard the answer."

"Please?" Mikan give him an adorable puppy eyes.

Natsume chuckled and lightly kiss Mikan's forehead. "Still not working love. Now what do you want to eat? Or I will cook just for myself."

Mikan sighed heavily in defeat, ignoring Ruka's look of full of amusement from across the kitchen. "Whatever you want to cook, I will eat it." She finally answered and jump down from the counter before Natsume choose to do something and 'forcefully' remove her from her spot.

Natsume grinned. "Good girl. You know what would I do."

Mikan just rolled her eyes as an answer.

"So why asking for mercy, Mikan?" Ruka ask, taking a seat in front of her while sliding her glass full of orange juice in front of her.

"Thanks Ruka." Mikan replied, retrieving her glass and take a quick gulp. "Well, I'm just thinking that I deserve a breather after such a long and gruesome training in these past months."

Ruka laughed. "You still have a long way to go, Mikan."

Mikan look at her glass dejectedly. "I know. I just want to say my complaints aloud to relieve my stress."

Ruka smiled. "We're sorry for pushing you over the limit. But you need it and you can do it. You are a natural. I bet in six months you are qualified enough to join our team."

"Ruka." Natsume interjected in reprimanding tone. He doesn't like it if Ruka mention anything that can connect Mikan to their team. She has enough bad memories. Natsume doesn't want to be the one to add it more. He want the opposite, giving good memories or if needed the best out of the best.

Ruka lift up both of his hands in surrender gesture. "I don't mean anything, Natsume. Of course Mikan won't do anything related to crime. I'm just using our team as a measurement."

"Chill, Natsume. I'm not thinking of anything related to your work." Mikan chimed in, calmly. Her boyfriend is such a worrywart, but well, that's why she loves him.

There is a tense air for a few moments, before Natsume continue with his cooking work and Mikan chat lightly with Ruka who keep taking a short glance towards the uptight looking Natsume.

"Hmm. This is really good, Natsume. You are such a good cook!" Mikan complimented happily after polishing two plates full of food.

Natsume smirk. "You sure eat a lot for a small girl."

Mikan frown. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think?"

"Stop teasing me!"

Natsume chuckled. "I mean literally what I say."

"You are being mean again." Mikan complained, crossing her arms.

Natsume ruffled Mikan's hair. "You are being childish, little girl."

"Hey! Stop –"

"Natsume." Ruka called, popping out from living room. His voice strained.

Mikan frown. She doesn't like the aura Ruka is excluding. Its like someone is in a grave danger. "Is there something wrong?"

The boys didn't answered her, they just stare at each other as if sending some messages telepathically, before Ruka vanish behind the door and Natsume approach her.

"Natsume. Please tell me, what happened?" Mikan grab Natsume's upper arm and stare at him with pleading look.

Natsume smiled as he take her empty plates with him and put them in the dishwasher. "Nothing. Can you do me a favor, love?"

Mikan's frown deepens. Natsume is acting strange. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Natsume shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to ask you a favor. Can you do it for me?" He ask, giving her his charming half smile again.

"I swear if you hide something important I will slash your throat personally." Mikan threaten viciously.

Natsume chuckled. "My girlfriend has turn into a fierce lioness in such a short time."

"Natsume." Mikan glared at him.

Natsume sigh and pull her closer by taking her wrist. His other hand cupped Mikan's cheek gently, his crimson eyes looks sincere. "Mikan. I'm going to ask you one more time, can you do me a favor? Please?"

Its Mikan turn to sigh. She can't be stubborn if Natsume has ask her like this. "Fine. What is it?"

"I am going to drop you off at my hideout apartment right now, and I want you to stay there until I get back and pick you up. It can be one day, but it can be one week too. I know it will be hard but can you do that for me?"

"Promise me one thing."

"What is it, love?" Natsume ask, caressing her cheek.

"You _will_ pick me up. Alive." Tears already glistening Mikan's eyes.

Natsume slightly lean down, kissing away the incoming tears. "I promise, and you know that I don't break promises."

Mikan nodded as she bit her lower lip, bracing up herself.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Is it Persona?" Natsume ask directly as soon as he step into the headquarter.

"It looks like it." Kitsuneme answered from behind computer. He is typing furiously as his eyes scanned the monitor like an eagle. "I have track his progression, and he is undoubtedly moving fast."

"What is he up to this time?" Natsume ask again, taking his place on the head chair while staring at the big screen in front of him which shows so much data about Persona whereabouts and current activities.

"It looks like he has been making transaction here and there while gathering information." Yuu answered from the corner of the room. He is sharpening his all time favorite dagger. "He has been moving quite a lot this past weeks, but today, its like he went haywire. He goes everywhere."

"Tono?"

"Yes, capt. He is following Persona from last week. He has successfully infiltrate Persona's gang and quickly becoming one of his trusted member."

"Koko."

"Yes, capt?"

"As soon as Kitsu found his motive, give me your possible strategies."

"I already found it." A familiar cold voice said suddenly.

All heads turn towards the door, towards the voice origin, and found Hotaru standing there with casual, all black clothes and a cap to cover her face.

"Hotaru!" Ruka said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I found Persona's motive, and its not good." Hotaru answered, briskly walk inside.

"What do you mean, Imai?" Natsume ask cautiously. His eyes empty.

Hotaru throw a flash disk to Kitsu, who caught it effortlessly, and take a seat not far from Natsume. "Kitsu, open it." She said authoritatively.

Kitsu nodded. After a few clicks here and there a file opened on the big screen showing everything Hotaru has been researching until now.

"I wish my suspicion was wrong. I wish I was on false lead. But its all true." Hotaru said, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to hold back an incoming headache.

The room fall in silence. They doesn't expect the outcome. Clearly they trust Hotaru fully, because she is _the_ genius one, and she _is_ _never_ wrong if its something related to information.

"Wha – . Sakura-san?" Koko stared at the screen, gaping.

"I can't believe it." Kitsu whispered from the side of the room.

Natsume clench his teeth. How come it can be like this? It's the worst accidental things that could happen.

"You already have some suspicion? Why?" Ruka ask his girlfriend, slowly approaching her.

"I was the one who put Mikan's father in jail. So, of course I tracked all of his illegal doings to sue him in the court. I must know everything he did to make sure my pay back was enough." Hotaru answered, monotone. "I put two and two into one, connecting missing dots and bridging detached line. I didn't miss even a single stupid men who was involve in her father's activities. This is the conclusion."

The room was silent for a while, before finally Natsume speak up, his voice void of emotion. "So, its safe to assume that Persona knows Mikan's father, and now Persona's motive is to find Mikan. But why? What's use of her for him?"

"I can predict it." Hotaru replied, her eyes looking far away. "Its not strange if that bastard father leave some stupid message containing instruction to put back Mikan on 'her place'. Afterall from what I found, Mikan's father was Persona's senior."

"Shit." Natsume cursed vehemently while glaring at the floor.

"I'm sure he still hold some grudge towards me and Mikan, for putting him behind the bars. He threatened us back then. I thought he was all talk, I don't know that he has strong connection with one of your biggest enemy." Hotaru continue her explanation.

Ruka gently kneaded Hotaru's tense shoulders, working his way up to the back of her neck and back down. "We will manage. Mikan's whereabouts was unknown for them right now."

"I'm not leaving any traces that is possible to be tracked when I drop her off. She should be fine." Natsume start to talk again. "We need to annihilate him as soon as possible."

"I am thinking of two good strategies, capt." Koko said. "What do you think?"

"Tell me."

* * *

Its been four days since Natsume's abandonment. Well to be precise, him telling her to stay in an apartment that supposed to be a secret hideout till she is bored to death.

Sure there is a lot of food here, and a lot of entertainment too. Even there is a gym in the corner of the room which make Mikan can still built up her stamina and practicing her fighting skill and weapon handling. But there is a limit in everything, for human is made to socialize not to be alone.

Even if Mikan has problem socializing with male, she still has a lot of girl friends, which make her so not anti-social. She used to be in a group of people, and rarely be alone, especially after being scarred so bad that she need mental support from other people.

That's why staying in one apartment for days nearly drive her crazy.

She tried several times contacting Natsume and Ruka. But its futile.

She has tried Hotaru too, and the ending was the same.

Where is everyone? She keep asking herself these past days.

 _Knock_ , _Knock_

Mikan perked up at the sound of knocking at the door. A grin full of excitement bloom on her lips.

"Finally!" She said to herself and jump up, putting aside her gear for training and run to the door.

Mikan quickly tear open the door without checking who is the one on the door, for she is sure that no one would know Natsume's secret hideout and the fact that she is the one who live in it.

"Natsu –" The rest of her greeting stuck in her throat as she asses the figure who is standing in front of her door.

Its clearly not Natsume, or whoever she knows.

Its a male stranger, with all black clothes. He wear a dark sunglasses that she can't see his eyes, but she can see the rest of his face and from her gut feeling, that has been honed these past years because of dealing with criminals, told her that this man is not a kind one. Especially with a wicked smirk curling on the side of his lips as soon as he saw her.

Acting out of reflex, Mikan quickly step back and intending to slam the door shut, but he is faster than her.

A gloved hand hold the door with such a strength that Mikan can't move the door anywhere as the man step closer towards her, smirking wider.

"Hello there, Ms. Mikan Sakura. Its nice to meet you." The man greeted with slick and soft voice that immediately send shivers down her spine.

It didn't help the fact that she hasn't fully recovered from her trauma of men.

Mikan gritted her teeth and force herself to calm down. She can't have any relapse in grave situation like this. There is no Natsume now, or whoever that can help her. She must be strong.

"Should I know you?" Mikan ask audaciously. Her voice steady and clear. She hide all her emotion and smooth out her expression into a blank one.

The man chuckled darkly and pull off his sunglasses, showing black, cold eyes. "You should, after all, I brought an important message for you."

Mikan arch her eyebrow nonchalantly. "I bet its a lie."

The man chuckled again as he pulled out his phone and show her a picture. "Do you know who is this?"

Mikan's eyes automatically widen in shock. "No way."

"You didn't see wrong, Ms. Sakura. Its your father, and I come to deliver his message and complete the task he has given."

* * *

 **Wind of SilentBell :** Yes! Well said hahaha it is indeed a devil's circle.. you like Rukaru too? Yeay ;D True, Mikan would be the greatest warrior ever lol thank you for reviewing as always XD

 **Newroz :** Yes yes, that's true, I love their moments too! Thank you too for always staying with me XD and thank you so much! I'm doing great after all the hectic things passed hahaha hope you are at your best ;D

 **XxXxXx :** Can't agree more! Thank you for reviewing ;)

 **Guest :** I had read that a week ago when I saw your review, and yeah it got the same topic about PTSD hahaha funny how can it be so coincidental XD But, honestly, I think End point is far better than mine J

 **Kathy :** Thank you sweetie ;)

See you in the next chapter!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	12. Chapter 12

**Band Aid**

 **WARNING : This chapter contain some violence and sexual harassment, please do not read if you are underage or against it. You can skip to the next chapter which will be uploaded next week.**

I gladly inform that this chapter is quite long, perhaps you can say this one is one and a half longer than usual ;D Hope you guys like it!

Oh by the way, so sorry for the super late update . been busy with the year end's work and all.. anddd **HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS** :D hope you guys have a blast this year XD

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : Fire**

"Is there any word from Tono?" Natsume ask, gripping his gun tightly. He is on the border of frustration. He feels like Persona is playing with him, giving him false lead everywhere. And its not helping that the fact they lost contact with Tono yesterday, thus that was the sole reason why they are blind since then.

"No, capt. I have a feeling that he has been caught." Kitsu answered grimly.

"But it doesn't make sense! Tono is the best, and he has never been caught before. I think he just in danger that he can't contact anyone outside." Koko said, not liking the way the events have turn on them.

"Let's just trust Tono to be safe. I doubt he can be caught that fast. We only haven't heard from him for one day. It is too fast to assume that he has been caught." Ruka interjected, trying to calm the situation.

"Its been three days, Hyuuga. You're not going to contact Mikan? Or permitted any of us to contact her?" Hotaru ask with her usual cold voice.

Natsume sigh as he pinch the bridge of his nose. "Don't start now, Imai. Please focus with task on hand. She will be fine."

"You do know how she is. She is bound to do something reckless if being left alone."

Natsume sigh again. "I know. Fine, I will contact her tomorrow." He paused for a moment, thinking. "No, I will even go to the apartment. Now can we discuss this?"

Hotaru nodded in approval as she vanish behind the door to her own room which has been built since she dated Ruka.

"We only have this much, capt. I've hack to all possible servers." Kitsu said, showing all the data on the big screen.

"Why can't we use the first strategy?" Koko ask.

"Its too risky. I don't want to risk Mikan's safety." Natsume answered. His forehead creased.

"Capt! We have news from Tono!" Yuu strode in fast, with big grin on his face as he slam the door open.

Koko punch the air. "Finally! What is it, Yuu?"

"Ruka is right, he was in danger yesterday from being found out, so he stay low for a while." Yuu quickly went into explaining mode. "Our last lead is right, I have confirmed it with Tono. Our data too, so its not risky anymore to use strategy one."

"Let's move." Natsume said, quickly strapping on all his weaponry and run out from the headquarters with his team on tow.

* * *

"Capt, we have bad news." Came Yuu's voice from the communicator.

Its been 20 hours since they came out from the headquarter last night, and they have been successfully blowing up all Persona's precious warehouses, and infiltrating several important buildings, while having some killing spree with a few hostages. All in all, the mission is going smoothly until right now.

Natsume, who has been waiting to blow up another building quickly put out the detonator and pressed his communicator. "What is it? Persona?"

"Yes. From what we gathered he is going straight into your apartment."

"Damn it." Natsume cursed out loud as he broke into a full sprint towards his car.

"Capt?"

Natsume pull himself inside his car and put in the gear as he step full on the accelerator, expertly driving the car out from its hidden place. "I want you guys to stay and finished the mission. I am going to Mikan right now."

"Do you need back up, capt?"

Natsume turn his car into a shortcut. "Send Ruka to me. I expect you can finish the task perfectly, Yuu."

"Aye capt, don't worry."

Natsume skidded skillfully on the corner as he pull the hand brake while steering his car out from the alley. He step back on the accelerator, zooming on the big road, evading cars here and there.

He arrived at his hideout apartment in 10 minutes.

He immediately run out from his car and enter the building, taking the emergency stairs in full speed sprint as he didn't want to waste his time waiting for elevator.

When he arrived at his door, he found that his apartment door has been left open.

"Shit." He cursed again, kicking open the door and dash inside.

What he saw nearly give him a heart attack.

Standing there with handgun on hand, was no other than Persona, and he has his mouth of gun pointed at the temple of the woman he came to love so much as she is seated on kitchen chair, bound tightly by thick ropes.

"Mikan."

* * *

"I came here to complete my task and deliver his message for you, Ms. Sakura."

"There is no way he can do anything. He is in jail." Mikan hissed through gritted teeth, anger and fear boiling inside her at the same time.

The man smiled in a creepy way. "Well, that's why you shouldn't trust police sweetie. They are as corrupted as us. They have the same principle, money can deal anything."

"I don't want to hear anything from that bastard." Mikan growled, trying to close the door.

The man put his weight on the door, making sure that she can't shut him out. "Sadly whether you like it or not, you will hear it, sweetheart."

"Go away!" Mikan screamed, hoping that one of the neighbor would come out and save her, or at least call police.

The man cackled. "You know what I like about your lovely boyfriend?" He ask, advancing towards Mikan which make her finally let go of the door and step back.

"He is sometimes really stupid that I wonder how can he make such a good mercenary." He continued, still taking slow steps, approaching her. "This his so called hideout that you know is empty except for you."

Mikan can't hold back her gasp. No way. It means that she is the only one in this big building? No, two with this dangerous man. But still, how can Natsume protect her by leaving her alone like this?!

"Now that you know screaming for help is useless, do you want me to force you or you will abide by my will?" He ask, playing with his sunglasses.

Mikan clench her fists, making fast choice as she turn and dash towards the gym where she left all her weaponry.

All of her painstakingly done runs these months finally has its use.

Although the man is taller than her, and stronger by the show of strength at the door, she still can run faster than him, which make her can reach the gym safely and lock the door. Well it won't do much, since he is a freaking criminal who is of course know how to pick the lock, but at least she is separated from him, for now.

She quickly gathered all her scattered weapon which only consisted of a hunting knife and several daggers, and put on her jacket since she wear a crop tank top. Being near a man with little clothes is not comfortable at all. Moreover it feels like his eyes have been raving her body since they met at the door. Mikan can't stop shivering at the thought, she doesn't want her past nightmare to rewind, absolutely no.

Its a shame that Natsume didn't left any gun for her to use. If there was one, she could at least try to shoot the perpetrator to death, although she isn't that skillful enough to use guns.

"Well done, Ms. Sakura. You manage to run from me." The man said while chuckling merrily, walking back and forth in front of the gym.

Mikan can see him clearly since the gym has a one way mirror covering all the west side which faced the living room where the man is standing right now.

"I know you can see me." He said, approaching the mirror and knock twice on it. "I like to inform you that a locked room won't stop me."

Mikan can feel that her breath has come into a slight pant, and her heart beating so loud and fast that she can hear it clearly on her eardrums.

"No no." She whispered to herself. "Relax Mikan. You can have your panic attack later. You need to be on alert now."

Her trauma is on the verge on surfacing, badly. Given the situation, and the fact that she is alone with a pervert criminal is not helping at all.

For a full one hour, the man didn't say anything. He only walk leisurely back and forth in the living room, taking an occasional glance towards the one way mirror while smiling creepily. Mikan cleverly use the time to put all the heavy things she can found to block the door so that he still can't get to her although he can pick the lock.

When the clock strike to 5, he smoothly advance to the door, making Mikan stand up and grip her daggers tightly. Her hands shake harshly, but she force herself to calm down, for she can't face an enemy with fear.

True to his words, he can break the door in mere seconds. She doesn't know what he use, but all the gym equipment that she put behind the door were useless. He easily push them all aside and approach her in high speed.

Mikan throw one of her dagger, which he expertly dodge. But he doesn't expect that Mikan throw another in such a short time, that made her second dagger stab cleanly through his right shoulder, wounding him.

The man stop in shock, although his face doesn't show anything. A wicked grin slowly emerge on his face as he glance at the buried dagger. "I see that Natsume has taught you a lot, little kitten. Its a nice thing to know."

"Don't call me that." Mikan growled.

The man chuckled as he jump on her. Mikan turn around just in time and swing her leg into a high kick. The man duck down and manage to catch her leg, throwing her down to the ground.

Mikan groaned in pain as she can feel her shoulder cracked because of the hard impact, but she willed herself to stand up again and pull out her hunting knife.

She slashed forward in a skillful move, successfully wounding the man's cheek in one big gash. The man retreated back and throw a punch which she evade perfectly, and she come in to strike another attack, which is a very bad move.

She came too close to the man, and he is way taller than her, which make him can grab her easily, twisting her hand that made her screaming in pain and release the hold of her knife.

"Oh my, did that break your wrist?" The man said in a sickening sweet voice, still holding tightly her wounded wrist.

Mikan struggled to get out from the man's steel grip while gritting her teeth in pain, but its futile. He is indeed more powerful than her.

Relying on her last resort, she kick her knee up to his groin as hard as she can – resulting on the man doubling in pain – and twist herself around, escaping.

Holding her broken hand, she run as fast as she can to the door. Planning to run out from the building and search for some help.

Unluckily, the man recovered fast and manage to grab her ankle, pulling her down in one hard pull.

Mikan kiss the floor perfectly, slamming her head harsh on the floor.

She curl herself into a ball as she try to stay conscious because her vision start to swim around as a result of the fall.

"Well, well, such a vicious fight little kitten." The man said, towering over her figure.

Mikan wanted to run out so bad, but her body doesn't want to cooperate and her head throbbing like hell.

"Now, be a good girl and let me take care of you if you don't want to hurt yourself further." He said again, lifting Mikan up easily like a sack of potato and strode out from the room.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing with her?!" Natsume hollered in anger after assessing his girlfriend state.

"Natsume." Mikan whimpered his name, clearly in pain and of course, fear. It is a miracle that Mikan still conscious until now despite her condition.

"Who said that you can talk? I already brief you the rules, haven't I?" Persona said fiercely, slapping her cheek none too gently using the gun's butt.

"I swear I will shoot you if you touch her one more time, bastard." Natsume growled, cocking his gun.

Persona snorted mockingly as he put back the mouth of his gun to Mikan's temple. Pressing it harshly. "Who are you to command me? You are not in place to do anything. You can hurt her you know."

Natsume clench his fists. "Let her go."

Persona chuckled as he snap his fingers, sending in four men inside. "Strained this man, boys. Make him can watch me carefully."

The men advance towards Natsume, but Natsume doesn't want to stay put, he is not going down without any fight, especially if its concerning Mikan. He was going to pull the trigger when Persona choose to interject by producing out a scalpel.

"Tsk tsk. That's not right, Natsume." He said sweetly. "Do you think I'm just bullshitting about hurting her?"

"You are not going to do that."

Persona cackled. "Do you know what is this?" He ask playfully as he trace the tip of the scalpel on Mikan's neck.

"Stop it!"

Persona push the tip a bit, making a short wound on Mikan's neck. "Then surrender if you don't want me to pull the knife further."

Natsume stare at Persona in full wrath while his men stripping down all his weapon and tie him down on another kitchen chair.

"How sweet. Look your boyfriend is watching now, dear." Persona said, tracing Mikan's upper arm using the scalpel which draw a long line of blood.

"You said you would stop hurting her!" Natsume growled, glaring viciously.

Persona chuckled. "Oh I forgot. Well, now that I can't hurt her, I will have fun with her." He look towards Mikan and smirk. "After all, your father said that I can take my payment on the spot."

Mikan stare at Persona, then at Natsume in horror as Persona's hidden meaning dawn to her.

Persona's hand was like a snake, quickly ripping out Mikan's jacket and crop top, leaving her upper body bare, with only bra covering her.

"No!" Natsume shouted as he move his body to the side, breaking free from Persona's men hold, and produce out a jackknife, swiftly slicing all the ropes.

Natsume quickly stand up and kick the chair away, pouncing on Persona with rage.

Seeing that, Persona calmly aim his gun towards Natsume and pull the trigger in milliseconds.

"Natsume!" Mikan screamed as Natsume crumbling down with a bullet deep in his right thigh.

"Hold him!" Persona commanded, pointing his gun towards Natsume.

"Stupid bastard! You won't lay your hands on her!" He snarl, punching Persona's men hard one by one.

"You are such a stubborn man." Persona shook his head and shoot another bullet towards Natsume which wound him on his stomach, thus made Natsume fall back. "Take care of him properly, boys."

Natsume can't hold back his groan as one of Persona's men landed a powerful kick on his wounded stomach and step hard on it, making sure that Natsume can't move anywhere.

"Do you want to meet with your parents that bad?" Persona taunted, smirking evilly.

Natsume growled in anger as he twist left and right, trying to break free.

Seeing that, Persona's men land another kick on both of his wounds in sync, making Natsume sees stars for a second.

"Natsume! NO! Stop it please, I beg you!" Mikan cried out, tears already cascading down her cheeks nonstop.

"Comply with me then." Persona said smoothly, holding Mikan's jaw in steel grip.

"I don't want to!" Mikan screamed, trashing around. "Let me go! You bastard!"

"Look closely, Natsume." Persona said, forcibly turn Mikan's head towards him as he plant a kiss on Mikan's lips, tracing down her stomach on the process.

Mikan's breath already come out short and fast, her conscious fading in and out too. She was ready to fall on another relapse, but she can't. She can't leave Natsume like this. He can die and she is not going to let Persona have that.

"You sure have a nice body, just like your father said." Persona commented lightly, licking his lips as if enjoying Mikan's aftertaste.

Mikan glare using all the energy left on her and spat at him. "You good for nothing thrash!" She cursed, screaming as loud as she can.

Hissing in anger, Persona slap Mikan once, really hard, before his hand come down to Mikan's waist in a flash and pulling her pants down, showing her underwear.

"No! You sick bastard!" Natsume hollered, kicking away one of Persona's men and twist around, freeing himself from their hold.

Feeling suddenly invicible because of his boiling rage, Natsume pull out his hidden dagger and throw it with such power, that made the dagger successfully embedded itself on Persona's chest, deep.

When Persona shouted out in pain and fall down, Natsume swiftly jump on him and kick his head as hard as he can, earning a sickening crack which for sure came from Persona's neck.

"Hope you rot in hell, bastard." Natsume spat at the man he hate so much.

Persona's men didn't stand still seeing their boss being plummeted. They quickly charged towards Natsume together in full speed. But they are not Natsume's match in his furry. Natsume kick up Persona's cluttered gun, swiftly catch it and pull the trigger four times, burying bullets in each Persona's men's head, effectively sending them to the death realm in seconds.

"Natsume!"

Panting, Natsume turn around, clutching his bleeding stomach as he lean on the nearby wall for support. "Ruka. You are late." He said in low voice, all the pain came rushing back in seconds as the adrenaline left him.

Ruka run inside, and he can't hold back a surprised gasp seeing Mikan's horrifying condition. "Oh my gosh, Mikan."

"Give me some blankets." Natsume instructed as he limp towards Mikan and kneel beside her, cutting away the ropes using his jackknife.

Mikan shook really bad that even the kitchen chair sway left and right. Her eyes hollow and unfocused, tears still streaming down her cheeks like a river, and she break out cold sweats while panting badly.

"Mikan." Natsume gently called, straining himself to pull her into his hug.

She didn't hear him.

"Mikan, love." Natsume try again. "You need to breath." He said again while scrutinizing her condition, checking how bad Persona has wounded her.

Mikan choke on her own tears as slowly her eyes turn towards Natsume.

"Can you hear me?" Natsume ask, his eyes pleading.

"N-natsume." Mikan whispered, still shaking.

Natsume sigh out of relief. He is more than glad to know that Mikan can recognize him. "I'm here love. I'm here."

"Natsume. Here." Ruka stand beside Natsume with his hand full of blankets.

"Thanks." Natsume mumbled as he carefully take the blankets and wrap them around Mikan without touching her at all. "Ruka."

"Yes?"

"Call Hotaru here. Mikan needs her."

"I've called her as soon as I saw her condition." Ruka said quietly, trying to suppress his own anger for seeing his dear friend broken like this.

"I will kill her father for this." Natsume replied in the same quiet voice.

"I want to do that too." Ruka said, clenching his fist.

"Love, is it okay if I touch you?" Natsume ask, eyeing Mikan who is still crying silently.

Mikan hug herself like a ball. "No please. Don't touch me." She whimpered, sobbing.

Its a lie if Natsume didn't get hurt hearing Mikan's answer. But he understood perfectly and choose to stay back.

"You need to treat your wounds, Natsume." Ruka suddenly said, realizing that his best friend is bleeding quite bad and he break out cold sweats too, just like Mikan. "You are loosing too much blood."

"Later." Natsume answered. "I need to make sure that Mikan is okay first."

Ruka sigh. He knows that he would do that too if Hotaru was the one that sit on the kitchen chair. So he choose to stay silent and just watch Natsume whispering comforting words on Mikan's ear.

5 minutes later, Hotaru come barging in like a madwoman. Her eyes looks like they can freeze hell over while her lips thinned into a straight line which shows anger, or more like rage.

She take a short glance towards Mikan, the boys, and the dead criminals. After that she quickly approach the shaking Mikan without saying anything, giving her a hug.

"Hotaru." Mikan whispered, recognizing her best friend.

"Mikan. You baka. Are you okay?" Hotaru ask in a soft voice. Tears glistening on her purple eyes, she can't bear the broken look her best friend showed, its like the past being played over again, but in the worst scenario possible. "I'll make sure to kill your father after this."

Mikan shook her head as she slowly stop shaking in Hotaru warm hug. "No please. I don't want anybody to be a killer just because some trash like him."

Hotaru sigh. Her friend is still stubborn no matter what. "Can you walk? Lets go so we can treat your wounds."

Hearing Hotaru's words was like snapping Mikan back to reality. She quickly look up and freeing herself from Hotaru's hug, looking for Natsume.

"I'm here, love." Natsume called from the side. He is sitting down on one corner as he doesn't have any energy left to support himself with Ruka on his side, pressing down on his gunshot wounds to prevent more blood loss.

"You were shot." This time Mikan's voice came out louder, but hoarse. Looks like all the screaming start to take its toll on her throat.

Natsume smiled his charming half smile. "I'm fine love. Ruka already called Tsubasa and an ambulance. You should take care of yourself. I would like to see you still alive."

Somehow Natsume's words are funny for her. Mikan doesn't know why, perhaps because she isn't on the right state of mind, or maybe because her situation is too depressing and she want to escape so bad. But the most important thing is that she laugh out loud, dispersing the tense air that has been hanging for so long in that room.

Natsume look at the laughing Mikan, flummoxed. How can she do that? Is there something wrong with her head? Was the trauma that bad?

Hotaru and Ruka look at each other before Hotaru slowly approach Mikan.

"Are you laughing Mikan?" Hotaru ask, her voice full of disbelief.

Mikan wipe away her tears before looking up towards her best friend and smile a bit. "It helps. I feel better now."

Hotaru just arch her eyebrow as an answer. She need to check her best friend to a psychologist for sure. To make sure that she is still sane. "We need to go, Mikan." She said after a moment, extending her hand.

Mikan slowly nod. "Okay."

"I already prepare a female chauffeur." Hotaru kindly informed as she help Mikan to stand.

Mikan's eyes softened. "Thank you for always being there for me."

Hotaru look away a bit, hiding her blush. "Let's just go."

"Wait." Mikan suddenly stop and look back, staring straight into Natsume's crimson orbs.

Natsume smiled. "I'll be there love. At your house as soon as the operation done."

Mikan shook her head. Her eyes fierce. "No. I need you to be healthy before meeting up with me."

"Sure, I'll do anything you want."

"Stay alive."

"Of course, princess."

Mikan nodded in satisfaction and turn back, slowly walking towards the door with support from Hotaru.

After Hotaru and Mikan vanish from their sight, Ruka and Natsume quickly turn into a serious mode.

"Do you want to tell me briefly what happened?" Ruka ask, looking at the corpses.

Natsume sigh. "What did Yuu told you?"

"He didn't say anything. Only that you need help and there is Persona in your hideout apartment, endangering Mikan."

"I came late. He already had his hands on her." Natsume replied, closing his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. His headache is killing him.

"That bastard."

"I'm sure I broke his neck. He should be dead by now." Natsume said, looking at Persona's body. "Just give him a bullet in his head before we go just to be sure."

"Sure capt. What are you – "

"Where is my patient?"

Ruka quickly dismiss his own question and wave his hand. "In here Tsubasa!" He called out to the team's doctor. Relieved that finally Natsume can get medical attention.

The tall, star-tattoed man walk inside casually, arching an eyebrow at the messy situation inside the apartment. Many broken furniture, pools of blood, and dead men.

"Don't mind this. I'll clean this later. Tend Natsume first, please." Ruka said, gesturing at the pale looking Natsume.

"So capt, what did you get this time?" Tsubasa ask in cheerful voice, opening up his first aid bag.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and do your work, Tsubasa. I want to rest a bit."

Tsubasa chuckled as he start to pull out some bandages and a tweezers. "I need to pull out the bullet. Do you need medication? Its gonna hurt." He said, assessing both of Natsume's gunshot wounds. "Your stomach's wound look worse than the other one. Did you got stepped on?" He added, looking at the dirty looking wound in concerned voice.

"I never take that. Just inject some antibiotics after." Natsume responded while closing his eyes and leaning his head on the wall, ignoring Tsubasa's last question.

Tsubasa work swift and fast as he pulled out both of the bullets in no time and wrap Natsume's wound nice and clean after giving him some antibiotics shot to make sure that he doesn't get infection.

"You can rest now, capt." Tsubasa said, packing up his bag. "Our team has arrived. They will take care everything."

"You need it. Your body need it for your recovery. You promise Mikan that you'll stay alive right?" Ruka quickly chimed in before Natsume can decline.

Natsume chuckled a bit. "You know me too well Ruka. Fine. I'll take a short nap." He replied, relaxing himself.

Natsume was still awake when his team arrived at the living room. He stand by for a moment, listening to their conversation. After making sure that Ruka and Yuu can handle the situation just fine by their discussion, Natsume finally give up and succumb into the darkness, letting unconsciousness wash over him.

* * *

Hi guys :D Just want to say a few things. First is that I absolutely **DON'T LIKE** and **DON'T** recommend rape. Its a criminal thing to do and just **downright evil**. Second, **NO ONE** should force his or her will on anyone by using violence. And lastly, **NO ONE** should do sexual harrasment towards anyone. **ITS NOT A GOOD THING**.

I would like to say too that all the things in this story is fictional, so pardon if there is any scene that doesn't make sense or way too unreal .. Oh, and I deeply apologize if my chapter offended anyone in anyway. I hope you guys understand that all of these are only a plot ;) Thank you!

 **Newroz :** Your guess was bang on XD thank you so much as always for leaving a sweet review xoxo

 **Wind of SilentBell :** Well, they thought it was safe because there isn't anyone who know the safe house, and that way their fight won't endanger Mikan :D but you are true, maybe it is safer if she is with everybody. Thank you for reviewing! XD glad to see you again :3

 **Yzza Hyacinth Eligan :** Thank you for reviewing sweety ;D excited to see you in the future chapters!

 **Nyanaya-chan :** I already use that, and the one in fanfiction too. Is it still too much? thank you for reviewing and your support :D

Thank you so much guys for all your support this year XD Hope to see you in 2019 too! :DD

 _Aquabluemarine_


	13. Chapter 13

**Band Aid**

Super duper sorry for the super late update . Been busy with work and being sick L Hope this chapter can make it up to you, Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : Healing**

"Natsume. How are you feeling?" Ruka ask, stepping inside Natsume's hospital room. "I already told the boys not to disturb your recovery and only permitted Tsubasa to visit you."

Natsume nodded in satisfaction. He doesn't like to be disturbed in his weak condition like this. It's annoying and bring unnecessary headache, especially with his team's antics. He permitted Tsubasa to visit him only because he was the one who save him in the first place, and he is a doctor.

"You didn't answer my question." Ruka stated, arching his eyebrow as he take a seat beside Natsume's hospital bed.

"Peachy." Natsume answered briefly with a dark look on his face.

Ruka chuckled. "You should be thankful that you are still alive after loosing blood that much. Moreover, one of your wound was infected badly." He paused for a moment, thinking. "How could that happen by the way? Did what Tsubasa said right? That you are being stepped on?"

"Yeah." Natsume replied casually, shrugging.

Ruka growled in anger. "I should have torture them."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "They are already dead when you came."

Ruka quickly cast his eyes downward. "Sorry I was late." He mumbled sheepishly and apologetically. "It shouldn't happen. Hell, Mikan won't have to go through another shitty situation if I was there."

"Don't start. It's all my fault for putting her there in the first place. It's the worst idea ever."

"We discuss it, Natsume. You can't take all the blame."

Natsume sigh. "Let's just end this useless blaming game. It has ended, and we are alive."

"Still I'm sorry for not being there when you need me." Ruka said stubbornly.

"Forgiven." Natsume replied immediately, smirking.

Ruka can't help but laugh. "Fine, you win."

Natsume slightly smiled before his face twisted into a worried one. His eyes shows so much pain that Ruka wanted to look away. "How is she?"

Ruka is silent for a moment, before exhaling out loud and start talking. "Hotaru called several doctors as soon as they arrived at her house. They were asked to do a full check up on Mikan."

"That bad?" Natsume ask in low voice, seeing Ruka's expression. He can't imagine what she has been through before he came.

Ruka slowly nodded. "Well, you can already see that her face was bruised badly, her lip busted and few scratches here and there on her cheeks. Her right shoulder has fissure, and her wrist broken. Her left ankle sprained badly and the worst thing is that she has concussion plus big wound on her head that need to be stitched."

Natsume grimaced a bit hearing Ruka's explanation. He feels guiltier now. "Concussion? How bad?"

"Yeah, the doctor said that it was because she hit her head hard. Luckily it's a light one though."

Natsume sigh out of relief.

"But well," It's Ruka turn to sigh. "It's not fully on Persona's."

Natsume frowned. "What do you mean? It's impossible for Mikan to inflict them herself."

"No, I don't mean that. What I mean is that Mikan fought back fiercely which is why she has so many wounds. Persona forced to hurt her. I think if she didn't fought back he won't inflict those wounds, but I don't want to imagine what would happen."

Natsume clench his teeth. "But it's still that bastard's fault."

Ruka nodded. "Absolutely agree."

"He is dead?"

"I shot him right on the head just like you asked, capt. If you are still unsure, the boys have confirmed that Persona and his four henchmen were no longer alive."

"It should be like that."

"But we still have threat."

Natsume sigh. "Yeah, from her father right? And the rest of Persona's team. It's a good thing though he doesn't have any descendants, or history would repeat."

"You guess right. We've been coordinating though from last night on how to wipe out all his team." He paused and smiled a bit. "Yeah, you can consider our 'contract' with Persona is done as soon as we manage to wipe his team out."

"Good. As soon as I'm out from here we'll start moving."

"Roger that, capt."

* * *

"Mikan, you have visitor." Hotaru called out from in front of her bedroom. "It's Hyuuga."

Hearing her boyfriend name, Mikan quickly straightened up her posture and tilted her head, asking silently whether Hotaru would help her or not.

Hotaru sigh and approach Mikan, – who is on wheelchair because of her ankle, and she still feel too weak to walk on her feet – helping to push her wheelchair to the living room.

Her face clearly brighten up at the sight of her boyfriend and the fact that he is still alive, but she made no move to get closer to him, she ask Hotaru to stop when their distance still quite far.

Ruka leaned a bit towards Natsume. "She was worse when I came here yesterday. She doesn't want to greet me, even looking at me scare her. I think it's because it is you that she dare to come out."

Natsume cursed Persona in his mind. It's all because of him that he has to start all over again approaching Mikan.

"You are alive!" Mikan said excitedly. Her eyes bright and happy. Nothing more, nothing less.

Natsume can't help but smiled seeing her condition is so much better than he expected from Ruka's story a week ago. Although the fact that she is on a wheelchair and he can still see bruises on her face and all the bandages made him frown and feel guilty.

He has just been discharged this morning and after he grabbed some drive thru lunch, he quickly drove here. Well, actually Ruka drove here and he was just sitting on the shotgun.

"I don't break promises, love." Natsume replied simply, his eyes softened.

Mikan bit her lower lip and fiddling with the hem of her sweater. She wanted so bad to hug him. But it's like her body being freeze from head to toe. Moreover, her heart start to thump abnormally sensing some male presence near her.

It's literally been hell for Mikan these past week. It's only been three weeks since all Persona's chaos and she only heal a little bit. Her nightmare become worse than before and she constantly, automatically shake whenever there is an unknown male nearby her. Well, she even reacted so bad when Ruka first came here, and yesterday she didn't even want to greet him.

But she instantly feel better now after seeing Natsume standing there with a sling on his left hand. His presence still bring peaceful feeling and make her feel safe, but somehow she still can't get close to him, or make any skin contact, for now.

Maybe it is connected with the fact that she still replaying the traumatic event over and over again, or perhaps because she hasn't cried at all to let all her negative feelings go.

It is the strangest thing though, that she hasn't cried until now, even a tear. Although when her worst nightmare happened she cried endlessly and not stopping until she collapsed out of shock, weariness, and pain from her wounds, these days she can't even shed a tear. Even Hotaru commented on the fact, saying that Mikan is a crybaby so she should cry all of her misery out, not holding it back.

"It's nice to finally see you, Mikan." Ruka greeted cheerfully, glad that finally he can see her.

Mikan smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for not treating you good enough these past days, Ruka."

Ruka smiled back. "It's okay Mikan. I understand." He stopped and looked down. "I'm sorry for not coming fast enough. It shouldn't happen." He said with softer voice.

Okay, she start to feel guilty too, seeing that Ruka was drowning in misery just because she can't overcome her trauma quickly enough.

"Come see me in a month, Ruka." Mikan gently said, wanting to make him feels better but with truth. "I will show you that I can spar with you again."

"You being like this won't help with Mikan's recovery you know." Hotaru said in low voice that only can be heard by Ruka since she was standing right beside him.

Ruka whispered a soft 'thank you' to his wise girlfriend before lifting his head up, and look straight right into Mikan's eyes. He give out a happy grin and said, "I can't wait to see you back in gym, Mikan. I'll wait for you."

Feeling happy, Mikan beamed towards him. "Sure."

"Now that it's done, let's go Nogi. They need sometime alone." Hotaru quickly said, dragging Ruka out.

As soon as the couple left the room, all worries that she thought before and the restrained feeling suddenly vanish. She feels like she is invincible and can touch any male she want. Is this all because of Natsume?

"How do you feel now?" Natsume ask, taking a seat across her.

"Truthfully?" Mikan ask back, her eyes playful.

Natsume smiled at the effort Mikan give to assure him that she is not uncomfortable with him. "Yes, then I will tell you truthfully too about my condition."

Mikan chuckled. "Deal! But you will go first." She said cheekily, sticking out her tongue.

Natsume shook his head at her childish antics, but still smiled because of that nonetheless. "I feel quite fine despite all these bandages. Maybe it's because my body used to being shot."

Mikan frowned at Natsume's answer. "It's not a joke, Natsume. Being shot is not a little thing. You can die, especially with the way they treat you back then." She shuddered at the thought of Persona's men torturing him.

"I've been trained that way, love. Also, you can't say that my job all this time was an easy thing. I got shot a lot. It's just I never told you all the stories."

Mikan sigh. She can't argue with that. "Please be careful though."

Natsume chuckled. "Of course, love. We still have a lot to do."

Mikan look away to hide her blush. But it's futile since Natsume has eagle eyes. Seeing her cheeks tainted with red brought another assurance inside Natsume. It means that she still love him, and comfortable enough with his affection.

"Now, your condition." He said. His expression change into a worried one. "Are you okay? How are you these past weeks when I was hospitalized?"

Mikan look down and start to fiddle with her sweater again. "I can bear with the physical pain. For me, it's nothing compared to psychological pain."

"Look at me love, and tell me. Tell me everything. Your nightmare, your pain. I will hear you out." Natsume said gently. His eyes full of love.

Mikan take a deep breath to prepare herself. She look at Natsume and let all her walls down, showing everything with her eyes. "I'm so scared Natsume." She started, her hands slightly shaking. "Knowing that I was alone only with that kind of man, in an empty building. Moreover, he is my father's messenger."

"Wait." Natsume interjected. "What do you mean empty building?"

Mikan look at him with surprised look. "W-well. That man told me that your secret hideout only has me living in it."

Natsume cursed under his breath. That bastard is really a psycho. He liked to play with the victim's feelings. "It's not, love. You are alone in that floor because I bought the whole floor, but the rest is just like the usual apartment building."

Mikan sigh. "I should have known that he lied by the way he intimidated me."

"In my opinion he is always a psycho." Natsume said grimly.

"I can't agree more with you. He did too many things that seems intended to scared me more which make him clearly a psycho."

"Tell me more, love."

Mikan slowly and softly narrated all her feelings, from when the incident happened until post-incident. All her nightmares, her reactions, her progression from day one until now, all of her depression, insecurities, and fear. Everything, she told him everything with nothing to hide.

"Do you know that I still love you no matter what happened?" Natsume ask gently. He reach forward, palms up as if inviting her to come closer.

Mikan bit her lower lip. She can feel her chest bubbling up, and tears behind her eyes when she heard Natsume's question. She know she is safe with him, that he would do nothing to harm her. Her trust only go deeper when she heard his reaction.

"You are still beautiful, and you are not scarred in anyway." Natsume continue, his other hand followed the other one, reaching forward towards Mikan.

A strangled sob escaped from Mikan's lips as she slowly move her wheelchair and blindly reach for Natsume.

Hiding his smile, Natsume gladly take Mikan into his hug, feeling like a puzzle that finally completed. He is overjoyed to know that it doesn't take that long to make Mikan trust him again.

"Just cry it out, love. Let all your feelings go." He whispered, holding her tight. "I'll be here with you. I will not leave you no matter what."

With that said, Mikan's first cry broke, tears rolled down her cheeks endlessly as sobs rake her body hard.

* * *

"I'll stay here, cousin. Do you have some spare room?" Natsume ask, coming out from Mikan's bedroom after putting her to her own bed because she collapsed in the middle of her hysterical crying.

He called doctor immediately, and thank goodness that the doctor said it's only the impact of many emotions suddenly surging forward and she is on recovery so her body isn't that strong yet.

"You can stay in Ruka's room with him." Hotaru answered from the kitchen, brewing some coffee.

Ruka grinned. "We'll have some bromance then."

Natsume rolled his eyes but a smirk lingered on his lips. "I won't decline a tempting offer."

Hotaru scoffed. "Get a room you two. Or I'll shoot you with my baka gun."

Ruka chuckled. "Love you, hun."

"Shut up Nogi." Hotaru growled, glaring from her place.

Ruka laughed, but not saying anything further since he still value his live.

"What is the boys doing now?" Natsume ask, popping open the soda can that Ruka brought.

"On mission." Ruka answered, opening his soda can too.

Natsume arch his eyebrow in question.

"I asked them to do everything they could to wipe the rest of Persona's building. There are still several of them that we didn't manage to burn down because of your situation."

Natsume nodded. "That's good. So there won't be other rebellious act in the future."

"Should I arrange another attack for Persona's subordinates?"

"Yes. You can go and coordinate directly. I expect you to come back in a week with a good news."

"Of course, capt. I'll send some guards here just in case you need anything."

"Start as soon as the boys done with the mission."

"Roger, capt."

"What do you plan to do about Mikan's father?" Hotaru suddenly chimed in the conversation, bringing her coffee and take a seat beside Ruka which make him smile.

"Should I kill him?" Natsume ask back, contemplating a few choices.

"I agree with you killing him. But Mikan doesn't want to." Hotaru replied, shaking her head. "That girl is really stubborn when it came to things like this."

"But he can be a dangerous threat if not eliminated." Ruka commented, frowning.

"That's true. Now he can grab some big guns like Persona from behind the bars, who knows what he would do in the future." Natsume said, putting down his empty can.

Hotaru sigh. "You can discuss that with Mikan herself. Hope that by you talking to her would change her mind."

Natsume smirk. "You'll let me stay long enough right?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "As long as you need, _cousin_."

* * *

There are a lot of conversation in this chapter, but not much of the story though. Hope you guys still enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

 **Newroz :** Yes, absolutely. Can't agree more. Hope moments in this chapter is enough :D it's nice to see you still with me too! Xoxo thank you as always for leaving a sweet review ;)

 **Yzza Hyacinth Eligan :** No, it's really fine. Thank you so much for leaving supportive review XD I really appreciate it!

 **Wind of SilentBell :** LOL. Yes, that's true. But with many people being supportive towards Mikan, especially Natsume, I'm sure she can overcome it in no time :D About Mikan's father, let's see in the future chapters ;D Thank you for reviewing XD

 **Guest :** Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well J

 _Aquabluemarine_


	14. Chapter 14

**Band Aid**

As an apology for the super late update and not fulfilling my promise, I'll post another chapter, please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 14 : Lovebirds**

"Seeing you without bandages is the best." Natsume commented after Mikan come back from her doctor appointment to check on her sprained ankle. "How's your concussion? What the doctor said?"

"Well, you know that I should have been in hospital because of my concussion." Mikan said cheekily. "But I don't so I think that would be a perfect answer."

Natsume ruffled Mikan's hair, careful not to touch the bandages around her forehead though. "You little girl."

Mikan beamed up towards him and step closer, as if asking for a hug.

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "What?"

Mikan grinned and wrap her healthy arm around Natsume's strong body, burying her face in his broad chest and inhaling his intoxicating scent. "I feel safe here." She whispered softly. "and I'm fine, Natsume. The doctor said that I'm fully recovered, except for the wrist and shoulder."

Natsume's eyes softened at the act. He sigh and wrap his arms around Mikan's small figure, enveloping her with his warmth. Surprisingly, after all the crying and telling him that she once felt afraid of him for a moment, she became more touchy-feely in an instant, not that Natsume dislike it. She also often asks him for a hug, and she like to stay in his hug for a long time, and cuddling is on her top wish list now.

"That's great to hear, love. Do you want to move to your bedroom?" Natsume ask, looking down to the messy golden brown hair.

"Why not yours?" She ask back, curious. "You always ask to go to my bedroom."

"I think you would feel more comfortable and safer if its in your own room, the room that you've recognize, and after all I'm sharing room with Ruka. I don't want him come barging in on our moment."

Mikan chuckled. "That's true." She paused for a moment as she look up, beaming brightly. "Thank you for always being understanding like this."

Natsume leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Anything for you, love." With that Natsume scoop her up, earning a squeal and laughter before running to her bedroom.

After gently putting Mikan down on her bed, Natsume swiftly slip on her side, wrapping an arm carefully around her shoulder. Automatically, Mikan lean towards him and put her head on his shoulder while hugging her knees using her good hand.

"How's your gunshot wounds? They are going to be fine?" Mikan ask after a few moments of silence.

Natsume flick her forehead. "How dare you ask about my wounds after arrogantly saying that your concussion is a light matter?"

Mikan swatted Natsume's hand away and chuckled. "But its true, I manage to escape hospital."

Natsume doesn't have the heart to break Mikan's happiness, so he just left it at that. Although he knows the real reason Hotaru didn't force Mikan to stay in the hospital was because of her PTSD.

"I'm not that stupid you know." Mikan spoke again, looking at Natsume after observing his eyes for a while. "I know the real reason behind the fact that I didn't stay at the hospital for my concussion."

Natsume arch his eyebrow. "Did my face say something?"

Mikan laugh. "Yes it did. I learnt how to read your poker face overtime, and well, you never actually guard your eyes around me. Truthfully it's your eyes that tell everything."

Natsume smirk. "Look at that, the little girl has grown up."

Mikan hit Natsume none too gently. "Stop teasing me!"

Natsume chuckled and hug Mikan more tightly. "Love you."

Mikan froze for a moment hearing Natsume's sudden confession. A quick blush tint her cheeks as she try to hide it by burying her face on the pillow nearby.

"Should I say it again?" Natsume ask, grinning wide.

"Stop it!" Came Mikan's muffled voice.

Natsume smiled. "Love you so much, Mikan. There is nothing that can make me love you less. Absolutely nothing."

Mikan was silent for a moment before lifting her head and look straight at Natsume, still with red cheeks. She slowly lean forward until they are only inches apart. She literally can feel his hot breath. "Thank you." She whispered.

Natsume can feel his hormones went haywire when Mikan closes their distance. He want to kiss her so bad, but he restrained himself before he scares her.

"For what?" Natsume ask back in whisper too.

Mikan smiled a bit before bravely lean forward to close their gap and plant a chaste kiss on Natsume's lips. Its only a millisecond, but Mikan's heart already beating uncontrollably that she thought it would jump out from her chest.

Natsume arch both of his eyebrows in surprise. He never thought that Mikan was bold enough to do that. Especially after the last incident with Persona. But that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy the short kiss. He is dying to kiss her all this time.

Mikan shyly look away. "I'm sorry for my sudden action."

Natsume chuckled and gently cup her cheek to make her look at him. "What for? I like that. Can I get another?"

Instantly, Mikan blush beet red as she shout a loud no.

Natsume laugh at her reaction and just plant a loving kiss on her crown, still hugging her. "Where is your bravery come from?" He ask, his eyes twinkling with happiness and amusement.

Looks like Mikan won't have normal colored cheeks for a while.

"Well. I just feel like I want to kiss you." Mikan answered saucily, sticking her tongue out.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Natsume taunted back, arching his eyebrow.

Mikan laughed, hiding under his arm. "No! Don't!"

Natsume chuckled. "You are really something, little girl."

"By the way, I want to ask you something." Mikan suddenly spoke after their laughter subsided, her face serious. She retract herself from Natsume and sit in front of him.

Natsume raise his eyebrow at her act. "What is it?"

"When you left me back then, what kind of mission did you do?" Her eyes look like searching for an answer.

Natsume sigh. He doesn't expect that Mikan would ask that kind of question of all things.

"Would you answer? Or is it a secret?" Mikan ask again, tilting her head.

"No. It's just not a common question."

Mikan chuckled. "Your job is not a common one either."

"You are so audacious these days."

Mikan grinned. " _You_ are the one who taught me."

Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance but still smile at the fact that Mikan slowly gain her confidence. "Fine. I'll tell you."

"I just want to know."

"I know." Natsume replied, tucking back her hair behind her ear, which make her blush, again. "So, I was tracking Persona back then. But didn't succeed."

Mikan shook her head, pushing the tingling feeling to the back of her head. She take a deep breath and voice out her question. "So why it took so long for you to come back?"

"I'm on another mission, and its still connected with Persona. I managed to annihilate his most important branch. That's why not long after I come back, he attack right away."

"I see that's the reason of the sudden attack."

"It's a suprising attack actually, even for me. I thought he won't be that careless, because usually he would take around two or three weeks before countering the attack. But luckily, that dirt bag manage to caught me defenseless." Natsume said grimly, still remember the fact that he put Mikan in grave danger twice.

Mikan lightly cup Natsume's cheek. "Hey, I don't blame you. After all, sooner or later he would found me since my jerk father give him the task. I'm thankful that I'm with you so he can't harm me."

Natsume's eyes hardened. "He _did_ harmed you though."

Mikan smiled. "I think he can do worst than what happened if you didn't came, or if you didn't trained me how to fight and use weaponry."

"But still, you're – "

"Oh, come on Natsume. You know I'm right." Mikan gently interjected, not wanting Natsume to blame himself.

Natsume let out another sigh before reaching forward and pulling Mikan into his hug, again, for the second time, which surprise her. He plant a soft kiss on her crown before speaking in soft whisper. "I know. The most important thing is that you are alive and well now."

Mikan snuggled deeper as she wrap her good hand around Natsume's torso. "I don't know what would happen to me if I didn't found you."

Natsume chuckled. His chest rumbling with it. "Glad that you choose to runaway then."

"Thank goodness that _you_ choose to strolled around that night." Mikan countered back, looking up and beamed at him.

Natsume brush Mikan's cheek lightly. "You are stunning, love."

Mikan can feel her cheeks start to burn again. Natsume loves to tease her endlessly. But that's what she adore about him. He always assure her in every way possible, that she never think Natsume doesn't love her.

"By the way love, what do you think about moving your father into the afterlife?"

Mikan snap her head up in surprise at the question. "Why?"

Natsume raise his eyebrow. "Because he is threatening your life. Even Hotaru agreed."

"But he is staying in the prison for the rest of his life. He can't go anywhere."

"Persona?"

"It's just coincidence."

"That's a simple-minded thought, love. Don't give me that."

Mikan pouted. "Well, let's just believe it and leave it at that."

"Mikan." Natsume slowly take her hand, the good one of course. "I don't want you to be in danger forever. I even considered of letting go my main jobs as hitman and undercover agent so I can focus on being CEO which is not a life-threatening profession."

"I'd like that." Mikan mumbled in response.

"I wish for us to have a normal life, and we can't have that as long as there is still enemy lurking around us, love." Natsume continue his explanation. "Your father is a cunning man, I am not sure that he won't know that Persona is dead or that he won't take any other action."

"But I don't want you guys to be a murderer just because my father." Mikan replied back stubbornly.

"I am already a murderer, Mikan. Adding one person to the list won't change anything." Natsume said darkly. His eyes blank and cold.

Mikan gasp at his harsh answer. "Natsume!"

Natsume close his eyes and pull Mikan into his hug again, burying his face on her strawberry scented hair which calm him down. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I was emotional. I don't like you to be in jeopardy."

"I know." Mikan answered in the same soft voice. "I don't like you to be in dangerous job too. We are the same. I understand your feeling. But isn't it better to leave him rotten behind the bars? After all, killing him only shortening his punishment and suffering. I don't like that."

"I can't agree with that, love. I choose your well-being over righteousness. I prefer to shorten his punishment rather than put your life in danger for as long as he live."

Hearing Natsume's earnest answer, Mikan fall into silence. She can't be selfish, wanting to take revenge while Natsume worrying like this. Is there a way for her to make sure her father regret his actions but still killing him?

Natsume watch Mikan's expression in turmoil, changing from one to another in just a few seconds. Her fingers fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt, showing that she is nervous about something.

"Love, if you don't want to then – "

"You know what, Natsume?" Mikan finally spoke up after a moment, effectively cutting him off. "I don't tag myself as a cruel person, especially after what I've been through, I absolutely can't accept violence in any way."

Natsume nodded. "I know."

"But if you want to kill him then I'll give my permission, with one condition."

"Yeah?" Natsume responded. He can't read where is this conversation going. He can't even guess what's running in her mind right now.

"Torture him until he ask for mercy." Mikan said quietly.

Coming from a person who disgust violence so much means that Mikan really hate her father to the core, but, Natsume more than willing to comply with her request.

"I don't know my girlfriend is this merciless." Natsume said lightly, glad that she finally on the same page with him about her father.

Mikan sigh. "Don't make me sounded like a cold blooded killer please."

Natsume chuckled. "Sure, love. Now, with that done, what do you want to eat?"

"How come your mood change drastically like this?" Mikan grumbled, looking unbelieving towards her boyfriend. "Where is the Natsume I know?"

Natsume smiled. "I will cook for you. Ruka just stocked the refrigerator yesterday."

Mikan glared at him. "Are you serious, Natsume?"

"Come on, Ruka and your best friend won't be home till midnight. We can have some cooking moment."

Mikan sigh and finally choose to give up, sliding down the bed and following Natsume towards the door. "I bet you guys always talk about your missions over lunch or dinner."

"We talk about them over breakfast, lunch, and dinner, love."

"You guys don't have heart for sure."

Natsume chuckled again. "I don't know about them, but for me, I just found my heart in this girl." He said, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Natsume!"

* * *

"What do you think of this place, Hotaru?" Ruka ask, smiling softly.

After all the fiasco with Persona and some missions which related after that, Ruka and Hotaru finally have their alone moments. Ruka intentionally surprised his long time girlfriend with a special dinner in a special restaurant which is located right beside a big lake with a beautiful, serene full moon as a scenery.

He knows that his girlfriend like fancy things, but she doesn't like something that is over glamour too. So he choose their all time favorite restaurant, which is quite expensive, but at the same time have a comfortable, simple atmosphere. The most important is that this restaurant has many crab dishes that are his girlfriend's favorite.

"We came here a lot of times." Hotaru answered, munching on her crab snacks.

Ruka chuckled. Hotaru always answered vaguely, but being with her for years make him understand the true meaning behind her every words. "We finally have some time for us." He said, holding Hotaru's hand across the table.

"Yeah, with your stupid best friend taking a camp over at my place, I can't have me time at all." She grumbled coolly, glaring at Ruka.

Ruka smiled again. "Well, that's why I love you so much. You are really kind, Hotaru. I know you prioritize Mikan over yourself that you let Natsume stay as long as he wants to make sure Mikan would be fine."

Hotaru look away to hide her blush. "Shut up, Ruka."

Ruka chuckled at her reaction. "I love you." He said again, enjoying the beautiful creature in front of him that has taught him so much about life.

* * *

"Capt. We're here to report." Yuu said, standing in front of Natsume's desk inside the headquarter.

"You are late." Natsume answered deadpanned, glancing at the clock which shows 3.30 AM.

"I'm sorry. We have an unpredictable attack. But we manage to control the situation perfectly without any victim on our side." Yuu replied, bowing his head. "Mission accomplished."

"Injuries?"

"No. We are all fine and ready to be on mission again. Even we've confirmed our condition with Tsubasa, and he cleared all of us."

Natsume nodded in satisfaction at the complete report Yuu gave. He stand up and turn towards his best friend. "We can move now. It's better to finished it once and for all."

"Let's go then." Ruka responded, taking his guns.

* * *

I put another Rukaru moments! It's short though, but I hope you guys like it :D

Thank you!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	15. Chapter 15

**Band Aid**

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : The Real Enemy**

"Hotaru. It's been four days. Where is Natsume? Where is Ruka?" Mikan ask as she cleaning out all the dirty dishes.

Mikan's condition improved a lot after Natsume came in. She already back on her job now after taking a long 'vacation' and her reaction towards male specimen is great and controlled although she still has several panic attacks at times.

She fulfilled her promise though, although her bones haven't fully healed, Mikan has been training with Ruka at the end of two months ago. Of course, under Natsume's supervision since he doesn't let Mikan trained at first because of her injuries.

"That Hyuuga didn't tell you?"

Mikan sigh. "He told me that he went to ended my father's existence. But I'm sure it won't take this long. Killing one man surely won't take four days."

Hotaru was silent for a moment, before taking her coffee and take a seat across Mikan in the kitchen. "I've bad news Mikan."

Mikan frowned. She never liked bad news, especially if it's connected with Natsume. "Don't tell me someone died, Hotaru, please."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "You are overthinking. The bad news is that your father escape three days ago, and the boys are on hunting mode right now."

Mikan can't help but sigh out of relief. At least nothing happened to her loved ones. "How come he escape?"

"Turns out that after receiving some words about Persona being wiped out, he has been planning a lot of things which one of them is escaping."

Mikan pinch the bridge of her nose while closing her eyes. "That jerk is a pain in the ass. How come just one man can make me suffering so much."

"I should have made sure that he stays in his prison."

"Please don't Hotaru. Don't blame yourself. I am the one that should feel guilty. For I burdened you guys with my complicated problem. I'm really sorry."

Hotaru slowly stood up and move to seat beside Mikan. "Baka. Am I your best friend or not?" She ask, arching her eyebrow.

Mikan chuckled a bit, wiping away the tears which threatened to fall with the back of her hand as she give Hotaru a light hug which luckily she accepted without fuss. "Thank you for always being there for me, Hotaru. I'm more than grateful that I have such a kind friend."

"You are always a baka." Hotaru muttered, patting Mikan's back in soothing motion.

* * *

 _A few days ago..._

 _"I already hacked into the police system." Kitsu said from his communicator. "You can freely go inside."_

 _Yuu, Ruka, and Tono stealthily made their way inside with guns in their hands._

 _The team have been on watch from yesterday, making sure that their plan would be executed perfectly without any flaw, and this is their second day where they would send Mikan's father to a more appropiate place._

 _Their plan was to take Mikan's father out from there and bring him to their headquarter so that Natsume can torture him until he beg for forgiveness before ending his life._

 _"Everything is clear?" Natsume ask, watching his subordinates vanishing inside the big building one by one._

 _"We are moving through the hallways, capt." Came Yuu's voice._

 _Natsume flip through the thin folder which contain some important information regarding this mission – courtesy of Hotaru, of course – and stop at one page. "His prison should be at the end of the hall. They seperate him since he tends to make a ruckus."_

 _"There is nothing here, capt." It's Tono. "The prison is empty."_

 _Natsume frown. "I swear I will cut your head off if you play with me, Tono."_

 _"I'm not joking."_

 _"It's true, capt." Ruka. "The prison is empty, like it has been deserted for days."_

 _"The police must be in chaos if he has escape a few days ago." Natsume answered, his mind whirring in full speed. "It's impossible they don't know his escapade."_

 _"He just escape a few minutes ago, capt." Kitsu informed. "I've just hacked into their CCTV. He should not have gone far."_

 _Natsume growled in anger. That bastard really make his blood literally boil. "Let's go catch him then." He commanded, breaking into run towards their car._

 _"We'll follow you as soon as we're out from here." Yuu said from his communicator._

* * *

 _"That was one great shot, love." Natsume said from her side, clapping his hand._

 _They have been practicing handling various of guns these past week, and surprisingly, Mikan's reaction towards it couldn't be better. She learn super quick and manage to control her emotion and reaction really well that even surprised Natsume._

 _"I bet she can be your partner now, Natsume." Ruka chimed in, chuckling._

 _Natsume glared at him. "Ruka. I've warned you about this."_

 _Ruka smiled, not affected at all by his best friend's threat and deathly glare. "I'm just saying the truth. " He replied, shrugging._

 _"Am I, Natsume?" Mikan ask, curiosity filled her innocent eyes._

 _Natsume groaned at her question as Ruka fall into another pile of chuckles._

 _"You'll pay for this, Ruka." Natsume said, glowering at him._

 _"Just answer her, mate." He replied, grinning._

 _Natsume cast his last glare towards Ruka, before facing Mikan who has questioning looks all over her face. "Truthfully?"_

 _"Of course!" Mikan replied. "I won't accept any answer except the truth. If I'm still bad then say it."_

 _"No." Natsume shook his head and smiled a bit. "You are qualified enough to be in my team."_

 _Mikan squealed happily. "That is the greatest news I've ever heard! Thank you." With that Mikan run and jump towards him, giving Natsume a bone crushing hug, still being careful with her injured arm._

 _Natsume can't help but laugh a bit at her reaction as he gently return the hug while balancing her to make sure that she won't fall down._

 _"I'm leaving you guys." Ruka said, waving his hand as he strode upstairs._

 _"You will still pay with your action, Ruka."_

 _Ruka chuckled. "You are welcome, mate. Hope you like her hug!"_

* * *

Mikan smiled as she reminisced one of her sweetest moment. That night she can't even sleep because the adrenaline rush. She even feel invincible since Natsume was the one who praise her.

She trust him when he said that he is the best in his field, and she trust him too when he said that she is good enough.

Although in the end he make sure that she didn't get any ideas about joining his team, she still get the booster to practice her skill harder, hence, that's the one made her landed on Hotaru's private gym right now, working her ass off.

It's been two hours since she hit the gym, weight lifting and running. She intended to tuned up her stamina so that she won't be out of breath on the next sparring or practice. After all, handling weapons and fight _do_ need stamina. Especially if your 'enemies' are guys who are twice bigger than you.

"Mikan?"

Mikan quickly press emergency stop on the treadmill and hop down while plucking her earphone off. "What is it?"

Hotaru wave her phone. "It's Hyuuga. Do you want to talk with him?"

Mikan's eyes immediately brightened up as she walk and take the phone from Hotaru's hand.

"Hello?"

"Hi, love. How are you?"

"Natsume!" Mikan nearly cried his name out since she worry about him so much. "You took so long."

"I know, and I'm sorry love. I didn't expect he would run away."

"You are okay?"

Natsume smiled hearing her concerned voice. "Totally. We're nearly catch him. Looks like he has built some team outside. I think they are the ones who help him escape."

"Be careful. How many of them?"

"Tono said that it might be around a hundred."

Mikan cursed under her breath. "Where did he found an army like that?"

Natsume smiled. "We'll see about that when we manage to catch him. I'm going to question him a lot."

"I will be waiting for you."

"I'll be back soon, love. Don't worry. You should worry more about your arm first. It hasn't healed yet, has it?"

"I already can use it for a bit. It'll heal completely soon."

"Glad to hear that. I need to get going love. I'll see you soon."

"Be careful."

"I will. Love you." With that, Natsume ended the call.

Mikan sigh as she give back the phone to Hotaru. "They are facing an army. Should I worry about them?"

"They are the best in their field." Hotaru replied briefly and walking out from the gym, leaving Mikan alone.

* * *

BANG!

A big explosion reverberated through the space, as half of the abandoned warehouse go crumbling down.

"Go." Natsume strong voice can be heard loud and clear besides the chaotic situation.

The team split themselves into two, team one consisted of Natsume, Ruka, and Tono, while team two consisted of Yuu, Tsubasa, and Koko. Kitsu stays back, as he would act as a navigator throughout the mission.

Team one swiftly move towards the east side, while team two stealthily move to the west. They plan to meet right in the middle since according to the information provided, their main room which is where Mikan's father would be staying, is right in the center of the warehouse.

"Team two. Use explosive as much as you can. We can't waste energy on useless people." Natsume instructed through the communicator. "Do not get injured."

"Roger captain." Came unison answer from team two.

"Let's go Natsume, our time running tight." Ruka said, moving quietly towards the dark hallway.

The plan was to distracted as much people as they can. Hence, that's why the team choose to blow out one part of warehouse and put team two there with bombs stock. So that the enemies would focus on fighting them while team one infiltrated the warehouse.

Ruka put up his fist which signaling team one to stop.

"How many?" Natsume ask from behind a pillar.

"Four." Ruka answered, glancing towards their enemies who are walking around.

"Kitsu, can we evade them?"

"Yes." Came Kitsu's voice. "Use the other hallway then turn right. You'll find emergency stairs. Go straight up for two flight and you'll find Mikan's father."

"This is easy." Tono commented as they climb the stairs.

"I think this is too easy." Ruka retorted back, his mind whirring in full capacity thinking of what could have been missed from their observation.

Natsume arrived first at the said floor, and he run quickly towards the only door on that floor, kicking it open with one swift move.

He cocked his sub machine gun and pointed it to the room, only to find it empty and deserted.

"Damn it!" Natsume cursed out loud. "Is he playing with me?! That bastard!"

"He tricked us." Ruka said, deadpanned. His expression is cold, although his blue eyes screams fury.

"But he is stupid enough to leave a laptop here." Tono pointed at the black piece of technology in the corner of the room.

Ruka quickly grab Tono's shoulder. "Be careful, it can be a bomb for all I know."

Natsume produce out a portable scanner – courtesy of Hotaru – and called out to his tech guy. "Kitsu, can you tell us what's inside?"

"Give me 5 minutes capt."

"His technique is kind of similiar to those of Persona's." Ruka commented, still looking around just in case he found something useful. "His trick, his disappearance. I think it's possible if he run the other way." Ruka paused for a moment, as a flash of thought dawned to him. He look up towards Natsume with wide eyes as Natsume's lips pressed into a hard line, understanding Ruka's way of thinking.

"Holy shit." Kitsu's shout breaking Natsume and Ruka's eye contact.

"What is it Kitsu?" Natsume ask. His heart start to beat fast, hoping that Ruka's prediction is a wrong guess.

"There is a message here, it said, Greetings, Natsume Hyuuga. I've known you from my mercenary friends as a great one. You and your team are indeed invisible. But you can't stop me from getting my daughter. She is mine and mine alone, you can't and never should interfere with family affair. I suppose your time with her has ended as I will pick her up and put her on the proper place again."

"Damn it." Natsume curse again as he dash out from the door, running as fast as he can. He is so not going to let Mikan experience another nightmare. Once is enough. He has failed and he isn't going to repeat the same mistake.

Ruka and Tono followed Natsume to the exit, sprinting towards Natsume's car. They quickly slip inside as Natsume ignite the machine and floored the accelerator.

"Yuu. Another emergency situation. We're trapped." Ruka contacted Yuu through the communicator.

"Ruka." Yuu responded. "It's only a few men left. We are going to catch up to you as soon as we are done."

"Don't take too long. We don't know if he brought his army or not."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Hotaru." Mikan called from in front of a small tv which shows guest on the front door. Her face ashen as she hold onto the wall for support.

She has just finished her bath when the doorbell rang loudly. Hotaru is in the kitchen, so Mikan take the initiative to open the door. Lucky that she look at the monitor first as she saw a face that even in her death she doesn't want ever to see.

Hearing urgency in Mikan's voice, Hotaru leave her coffee in the kitchen table and power walk to her.

Sure he became really thin overtime, and bearded too. But she would never forget that pair of cold black eyes. Eyes which hold so many wickedness, that have tortured her best friend for years.

"Why he is here?" Mikan whispered, trying to steady herself seeing the vicious grin her father produce.

"Take a deep breath, Mikan, and calm yourself. We can't deal with your panic attack now." Hotaru replied, her voice strong and steady.

Mikan take a deep breath and close her eyes for a moment. She force herself to calm down and start to think about Natsume.

Thoughts about Natsume always soothe her and make her feel safe somehow. Maybe it's because he always protect and take care of her, she doesn't know for sure, but for now, it's really effective in preventing her from having a relapse.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru ask through the intercom. She knows that she can't play dumb, pretending that no one was in the house. It'll only trigger Mikan's father to do barbarous things.

A cackle was heard before Mikan's father pull off his cap, showing a messy brown hair. "Hotaru Imai. What a pleasure to meet you. I'd never thought that you would be my daughter's best friend."

"You didn't answer my question."

Mikan's father snorted. "I thought you are a genius."

Hotaru just stay silent.

"Fine." Mikan's father finally give up after a few minutes of silent treatment. "I'm here to pick my daughter. She has been away for too long. I missed her."

Hotaru glance at her best friend who look like she can hyperventilate anytime soon. This is not good. Her father bring too much trauma upon her.

"You are not welcomed." Was Hotaru cold answer. "You should stay in your place."

Mikan's father cackled again. "Time's up for old games, Hotaru Imai. Whether you like it or not, I'll take my daughter away."

"You can't."

Mikan's father give out a crooked smile. "Let's see, shall we?"

* * *

A super big thank you for **newroz** ( you are sweet as always ;D and yes, I think it'll end soon too :") ), **Kathy** , **XxXxXx** (Thank you for revieiwng each chapter), **Gottes** , and **CrimsonHazel** for leaving such a supportive review XD They really boost my spirit! Thank you!

Best regards,

 _Aquabluemarine_


	16. Chapter 16

**Band Aid**

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Last Game**

Natsume drive like there is no tomorrow.

He skidded skillfully in each corner and never letting go the accelerator, unless they nearly hit other car, which only happened once when they went out from an alley.

"This is Yuu." Came Yuu's voice when they are already halfway to Hotaru's place.

"Come in, Yuu." Ruka responded, his eyes still on the road.

"We are done here. We thoroughly check the warehouse too. All clear, no dangerous traces left and enemies completely annihilated."

"That's good. Hurry then go to Hotaru's penthouse."

"Okay. We are departing now." With that, Yuu ended the communication.

"Hotaru doesn't pick up her phone. I've tried to call her like, 10 times." Ruka mentioned with deep frown. "Does that mean he has arrived there?"

Natsume gritted his teeth as he change the gear, forcing his car to speed up some more. "I'm not going to let that bastard do anything."

Ruka press Hotaru's number once more, waiting for it to start ringing.

"Hello?" A familiar feminime but cold voice sounded throughout the car, which make Ruka exhale out of relief. She finally pick up the phone.

"Hotaru!" Ruka quickly answered. "Are you okay? Mikan's father is going to your place right now, please be careful."

"You guys are stupid." Hotaru replied. She sounds like annoyed. "Why can't you do one thing right? You keep falling for his trick."

Ruka glance at Natsume who literally has vein popping on his forehead. "Err. We actually don't know how to answer that. But we're on our way there. Make sure that you lock your door and call for security if anything happened." He lamely said.

Hotaru sigh. "He has been here from half an hour ago. You are late."

"Shit." Ruka cursed loud and clear. His heart start to accelerate because of worry. "Please don't say that he manage to get inside."

"Of course not, baka. I'm not stupid like you. I've prepare everything to counter Mikan's father. I know these days that he is bound to do something."

"Thank goodness then. What is he doing now?"

"He's been trying to break in. To no avail of course. My penthouse is not easy,"

"How's Mikan?" Natsume suddenly ask since Ruka's phone has been on loud speaker from the beginning of the call.

"On the border of having a panic attack. But she is holding on quite well."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure."

"Mikan?"

"N-Natsume." Mikan answered in whisper.

"Love. You'll be fine. I'm going there right now, and nearly arrived. Wait for me okay?"

Mikan take a deep breath. "I trust you."

"Of course."

"You better be here fast, Hyuuga. Because I already can hear Mikan's father trying new way to break in. And I think it's safe to assume that he has brought a few people with him judging from their loud voices."

"How many?" Natsume ask, gripping the steering wheel.

Hotaru paused for a moment. Thinking. "Around 20." She finally answered.

Ruka look towards Natsume. "If they are fully armed. We're outnumbered."

"You can be sniper." Natsume replied. "The rooftop on the building across Imai's apartment is a perfect place to shoot."

"Alright."

Natsume turn sharply to the left as he pull the handbrake, making the car drifting beautifully on the corner, and change the gear, pressing the accelerator again. He zoomed through a few intersection, before finally skidded to stop not far from Hotaru's building.

"We've arrived, Imai." Natsume informed, cocking his gun. "We'll continue to contact you through communicator." He added, ending the call.

"I'll go now." Ruka said, taking the rifle from the backseat and run out on the street.

"Tono. I want you to keep in touch with Yuu. We need reinforcement as fast as we can." Natsume commanded, running to the emergency stairs with Tono on tow.

* * *

"Mikan. Take your gun and daggers." Hotaru barge into Mikan's room after a few moments ending the call.

Mikan look up, surprised. "What? What happened?"

"They manage to get in. They are on the terrace right now, my door still holding them, but not for long." Hotaru answered as she open her own box of weaponry which full of high-tech things.

Mikan nodded as she immediately run out to grab some of her weapons and strapping on bulletproof vest.

"Natsume is here, isn't he?" Mikan ask in soft voice, cocking her handgun.

Hotaru nodded. "But we still need to prepare. Just in case."

* * *

"I see them, Natsume." Ruka said to the communicator. "They have break in using the windows. But Hotaru's handmade door still holding them out now."

"I've reach their floor. I see a few of them tinkering with the front door. They are using balcony?"

"Yes."

"You have permission to shoot them. Do not get injured Ruka."

"Roger that, captain."

"Now, let the party begin." Natsume running straight towards group of people who are still busy to destroy the door.

Tono take place right behind Natsume, shooting a few men down before jumping into fight with short knife high in the air.

Natsume shoot five men down from afar, and hit one with his gun butt until he was unconscious before shooting another and throwing dagger to one man who has successfully bring the door down.

Natsume tried to block the now destroyed door for a few moments from the perpetrators, but unluckily, he is outnumbered.

He managed to get himself a hard kick on the chest, resulting in him propelling to the hallway and out of breath.

"Damn it." He cursed before aiming and pull the trigger several times before running into the penthouse, trying to catch up to the perpetrators before they harm Mikan or Hotaru.

* * *

Shouts were heard from inside the penthouse.

"What is it, Hotaru?" Mikan ask, looking around.

Hotaru take a glance to her phone where all her camera connected. "Ruka has take his place as a sniper. He manage to shoot down all of the enemies who try to get in through the windows."

Mikan smiled. "He is great!"

"There are still enemies on the front door, baka. Don't get too excited. I can hear them fighting, looks like your boyfriend finally arrived."

"It's still great." Mikan replied, grinning.

Hotaru sigh. "Now, the front door has been destroyed. We need to find place to hide."

"Now, that's not great." Mikan grumbled as she run behind one of big pillar in Hotaru's penthouse as Hotaru herself hide behind a sofa.

"Where is she?" A few unknown voices is heard.

"Wear your mask, Mikan." Hotaru briefly said before she throw out her handmade smoke bomb. She want to prevent fight between Mikan and the perpetrators as much as she can since she know that Mikan's arm hasn't fully healed yet.

The living room of Hotaru's penthouse quickly become a foggy maze. Only Mikan and Hotaru can see through all the thick smoke.

Stealthily, they take the preperators down one by one. Hotaru using her baka gun, while Mikan using her handgun to minimize skin contact and to keep her injured arm safe.

"Damn, what is this." A familiar male voice cursed out loud.

Mikan look up and found Natsume standing near the living room's door, crunching his nose and waving his hand back and forth in front of his face to make the smoke disappear.

"I'll go to the other room to check the situation." Hotaru briefly said. "Just in case they manage to breakthrough the other way."

"Be careful, Hotaru."

"Stop worrying." Hotaru curtly said, vanishing behind the smoke.

"Mikan? Is that you?" Natsume called out, squinting his eyes which start to water because of all the smoke.

She turn around and quickly approach him, bringing another extra mask.

"Here, wear this."

Natsume immediately grab the mask and wear it around his face before warping his arms around Mikan's body, pulling her in. "Glad to see that you're okay."

Tears threatened to fall from Mikan's eyes as she buried her face in his chest. "I missed you."

"I promise I'll take you out somewhere after all of this drama ends."

"She is not going anywhere with you."

A pair of strong hands suddenly yank Mikan harshly, out from Natsume's arms.

Mikan gasp and half screamed before her mouth covered with a big, sweaty hand.

A tall, skinny man emerged from behind the smoke, standing face to face with Natsume who has just recovered from shock. He wear a mask too, which is similar with the one Natsume and Mikan wear.

"Let her go." Natsume growled, his crimson eyes glint dangerously.

The man chuckled as he put a death grip on Mikan's neck, effectively silencing any struggle and scream from her. "You should go before I shoot you to death."

"You won't do that."

The man smiled wickedly. "Or should I shoot her to death?" He taunted, slowly pressing his gun on Mikan's temple and tightened his choking grip.

Mikan's head started to spin as her vision blurred. Her breath quickened and her heartbeat accelerated real fast. She is being manhandled by her own father and under a gun point. Both is enough to trigger her worst memories and sending her back into relapse.

"Mikan." Natsume called out to her seeing that her pupil dilated.

BANG!

A bullet nearly burried itself in Natsume's head if only his reflexes aren't good enough.

Natsume viciously glare towards the shooter. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I told you to scram, boy." Mikan's father growled darkly.

"Can't you see that your daughter is sick?" Natsume hollered in furry. He want to throttle her father so bad. "And you are choking her! She can't breath!"

Mikan's father snorted as he easily shake Mikan like a rag doll. "She can't be sick. She must work." He paused for a moment, grinning. "She will live, boy. I've done this to her countless time and she is still alive, isn't she?"

"Mikan." Natsume tried to call out once more, ignoring her father because his words angered him too much. He can't lose focus right now, and being emotional only make him act careless.

Somehow, in the middle of her chaotic mind, Mikan can hear Natsume's voice and she tried to focus on that. She tried to anchor herself to his voice. His soothing, loving voice.

"Mikan."

"N-Nat-Natsume." Mikan manage to choke out with tears already streamed down her cheeks like a river.

"Good, focus on me, love. And breath." Natsume gently said, showing exaggerating inhaling and exhaling to steady her breath.

Slowly, Mikan's mind start to clear out. Her breath slow, and her heartbeat back to normal. She isn't breaking cold sweat anymore, and she can see with full focus as her mind start to assess her condition right now.

"Do you have a death wish, Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan's father ask in a cold voice. This time the gun pointed straight to Natsume's head. Natsume is standing too close right now, it is downright impossible for him to dodge any shoot aimed at him. "Are you looking down on me?"

"Do you have a death wish, uncle?" Natsume calmly throw the question back with his own gun pointed towards Mikan's father. "And you are clearly the one who is looking down on me."

"You son of a bitch!"

Before her father could do anything, Mikan grab a dagger out from her hidden belt and skillfully stab back, embedding the blades deep in her father's stomach.

Her father hissed in pain and loosened his grip on her neck.

Using the opportunity, Mikan stomp hard on her father's feet and kick back right on his groin, earning a loud, painful groan as she free herself from his death grip, inhaling a full lunge of air.

"Duck!" Natsume shouted.

Following purely on instinct, Mikan drop her body down, flat on the floor as a loud bang reverberated throughout the room.

"Love. Are you okay?" Natsume squatted down right beside Mikan who is still on her position, shaking and coughing badly.

After her coughing subsided, slowly, she lifted up her head, tears brimming on her eyes. "Natsume." She whispered, her lips trembling and her voice hoarse.

"Shh. It's over. There is no one who can endanger you anymore." Natsume said, carefully lifting Mikan up, pulling her into his calming hug.

"He died?"

Natsume nodded, patting her head. "I've put a bullet in his head. He can't be alive."

"I don't want to see." She mumbled, burying herself in his broad chest.

"You don't need to see. I'll bring you to my new apartment. Is it okay?"

"Yes."

When Mikan replied with affirmative answer, Natsume swiftly stand up, bringing Mikan with him in his arms and stride out in steady pace, while whispering comforting words to her ears with occasional soft kiss on her crown.

* * *

"How are you guys?" Natsume ask as soon as he came out from Mikan's room.

His living room has became a make shift medical ward with rolled bandages, alcohol bottles, tweezers everywhere and injured patients on mattresses.

"Tsubasa is a great doctor." Tono replied, grinning, while waiting for the team's doctor to finish warping his head.

"He is injured too you know." Koko chimed in, patting his bandaged torso.

"Where?" Natsume ask, looking at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa look up and smiled. "I'm fine capt. Just a graze on my shoulder. Compared to these guys, they have far worst."

Natsume sigh. "That's good then. I want full report." He said, sitting down on one sofa.

Yuu, with bandages around his upper arm and thigh, limping towards Natsume and take a seat in front of him. "Mission accomplished, captain. There is no men related to Sakura-san's father left alive."

"That's great to hear." Natsume nodded, satisfied. "How are you guys injured?"

"Well, we were being ambushed. They brought reinforcement without us knowing, right after you left with Sakura-san. Luckily Ruka still on his post though. I'm not sure all of us can come out alive if not for him."

"You give me too much credit, Yuu." Ruka said, chuckling. He put several cans of beer on the table.

Yuu take one can and popped it open, before chugging it down in one go. "No, you deserve it. First you give us warning, second you kill nearly half of the men. It help us a lot you know since we're badly outnumbered."

"They brought how many reinforcement?" Natsume cut in.

"30 men or so, capt."

Natsume arch his eyebrow out of surprise as he turn towards Ruka, clapping him on the back. "Thanks, man. You carry your duty well."

Ruka smiled sheepishly. "I just want to atone my sins for being unreliable in urgent times back then."

Natsume chuckled lightly, surprising his teammates. "You did great brother."

"You should laugh more, capt. It makes your horrid image better!" Koko shouted from his place.

Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance but decided to let it slide since they have been fighting for him like hell today. "I am only being forgiving for today, Koko. Don't let me caught you again." He reprimanded.

Koko grin. "Sure capt."

"Don't push him further, Koko." Kitsu warned him, seeing the mischievous look in his eyes. "You're injured enough."

Koko chuckled, feeling submissive today. "Sure, Kitsu. Sure."

"This can't happened again." Hotaru suddenly speak from her place beside Ruka. She was silent all this time, only observing and listening.

Natsume slowly straighten his posture, all mirth vanish from his face, leaving only a blank expression. "That's right. I want to talk about this."

Ruka frowned. "About our carelessness?"

"No. I want to resign from being mercenary. I want to be a full time CEO."

* * *

 **Newroz :** That's sweet! Thank you so much for always supporting me! Xoxo

 **XxXxXx** : Thank you for leaving a review ;)

 **Guest :** Hello there, thank you for reviewing! XD you are amazing too

How's the fight? I hope it doesn't bore you ;D

See you on the next chapter!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	17. Chapter 17

**Band Aid**

Really really sorry for my tardiness! Kind of busy these past months. Thank you for staying with me though ;)

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 17 : Normal Life**

"You can't let this happened again." Hotaru said, calmly sipping her cup of coffee. "Too much risk put over Mikan's head. If you want to have her, then you need to fully protect her. Can you imagine what would happened if I wasn't there with her today?"

Natsume's amusement vanish from his face, leaving only a blank face to see. "You're right. I've planned to talk about this to you guys."

"About our carelessness?" Ruka ask, arching his eyebrow. "It's not fully on you, Natsume."

"No. I want to put my work as mercenary, hitman, and undercover agent down. I want to be a full time CEO."

The room was silent for a few moment at Natsume's answer. Various expression could be seen on his teammates face. From flat, shock, hurt, disbelief, to anger.

"Why so sudden?" Kitsu ask, standing up from beside Koko.

"You can't do this, capt. We're nothing without you!" Koko protested, following Kitsu.

"Even the infamous black cat can't survive in underworld huh." Tono commented, earning him a smack from Tsubasa.

"You are our captain, Natsume. The best we can ever found." Tsubasa said calmly, although his eyes said otherwise. "You can't do this to us."

"How can you just decide like that so sudden?" Yuu force himself to use low tone although he want to shout so bad.

"Are you betraying me, brother?" Ruka ask softly, his azure eyes staring straight into Natsume's.

Natsume sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose in distress. He expect his team would react, but not this hard. He should be happy though, because it turns out that his team loves him, so much.

"I agree with your choice. You won't endanger Mikan anymore by working as a CEO and you can guarantee her future." Hotaru suddenly said, commenting on Natsume's declaration.

"Hotaru!" Ruka protested, looking at his girlfriend. "He is our captain!"

Hotaru arch her eyebrow. "Mikan is my bestfriend. I can't have her life ruined just because some underworld things." She said harshly. "And I have experience it first hand on how having a boyfriend who work for illegal things for years."

"Imai, that's enough." Natsume interjected before the debate turns into a full blown fight. "No need to say that far."

"I didn't know that you don't like my job." Ruka whispered, holding Hotaru's hand. "I thought you just dislike the fact that it keeps threatening my life."

Hotaru sigh. "We'll discuss this later."

"Alright."

"So, my decision is final, and I'm sorry for disappointing you guys, but you need to understand that this is my choice." Natsume spoke again, sincerity clear in both of his eyes.

"But what about us?" Yuu responded, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sure you can manage the team well, Yuu." Natsume said, nodding. "I give my trust to you."

Yuu frowned. "Is Ruka going to resign too?"

Natsume only arch his eyebrow towards Ruka as an answer.

Ruka sigh again and take a short glance to Hotaru. "Well, actually I have promised her that I will change my job."

"We can't operate well when we lose two of our best personnel."

"I'm sure you can find someone to fill in, Yuu. There are billions people who works in the underworld, with our team's reputation I think it won't be hard to make booming recruitment."

Yuu finally sigh in defeat. His shoulder slumped. "Fine then. I'll try to put up some recruitment. Kitsu, can you do that?"

"Sure. I can do that now."

"You don't need to do that." A small, feminine voice said.

Every head turned towards the source of the voice and found Mikan standing beside her bedroom door, with pale face and oversize pajamas.

"Mikan. You shouldn't be up." Natsume said, standing up. Frown etched on his forehead.

Mikan's eyes hardened as her lips pressed into a straight line. She gracefully stride towards where Natsume is standing, ignoring his concern, and calmly take a seat beside him. "I can't agree with you leaving the team." She spoke again, loud and clear.

This time, it's Natsume's turn to sigh as he saw determined hazel eyes which mean Mikan is in her stubborn mode. "It's for the best. Even Hotaru agreed with it."

"But I am not." She answered firmly without missing a beat. "I'll be fine. You won't endanger me as long as your priority is switched between your legal and illegal work."

Natsume stay silent for a while, thinking.

"That is actually a good idea." Ruka commented, nodding.

"I can't say the same." Natsume said, let out a sigh again. "I am not a seer, love. I can't ensure in the future we won't meet cunning enemies like Persona, or your father. Especially with our famous reputation. I'm sure there will be a lot people who want to take us down, or just plainly detest us."

"I agree with Hyuuga, Mikan. I have been on Ruka's side for 5 to 7 years, more or less, I know exactly how it would be being on your boyfriend's side who works for illegal things."

Mikan boldly meet Hotaru in the eye. "I know I only have knowledge of this world for a few months, but I'm sure I can hold well on Natsume's side."

"Don't be an idiot, Mikan."

"I am completely sane right now, Hotaru."

"Let's end the discussion here. We're all tired and injured that we can't think with clear head. We'll continue this next week." Natsume cut in, warping his hand around Mikan's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's do that." Koko replied, slumping down on the mattress.

"Feel free to stay, I'm going to my room. Do not dare to disturb."

"Aye captain." All of the team responded in chorus.

* * *

"Why, love?" Natsume ask, his eyes blank. "Why do you insist in me keeping a second job?"

Mikan smiled softly as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend. "Well, I actually don't know you that long, it's just my feelings. I have a feeling that you actually enjoy being a mercenary, that you are comfortable with your team."

"I don't enjoy ending someone's life, sweetie."

Mikan shook her head. "No, I don't mean that. I mean, how should I explained it, like you enjoy being in mission, thrilling things, or things that need skill and gut feeling to do."

Natsume was quiet for a moment before exhaling out loud. "Maybe you're right. Because I actually do feel a bit disappointed for retreating from the underworld."

Mikan chuckled. "See? I know you love your job. If you are still worrying about unknown enemies, just cut back your mission portion and focus more on being CEO. Moreover, I can take care of myself well enough."

Natsume pinch Mikan's nose. "Who's shaking like hell when I killed your father?"

Mikan pouted. "That reminds me of something."

"And that reminds me of something too." Natsume responded, gathering her in his arms. "How do you feel, love? I'm sorry for killing your father right in front of you. You still look really pale."

Mikan shook her head. "No, don't be. Do you believe me if I said that I feel nothing for him? That I don't even feel remorse for asking my father to be killed or the fact that you killed my father right in front of my eyes? I just feel grateful that finally he is off my shoulder."

Natsume scrutinize Mikan for a moment, only to find that she is telling the truth. "I trust you. But why do you still look pale?"

"Perhaps it's from shock. From meeting my father so suddenly and he did appear on Hotaru's doorstep just like that."

"Are you sure?"

"You said that you trust me!"

Natsume chuckled, dispersing the tense air. "Alright, alright."

"How's Hotaru penthouse?"

"We had someone clean it, and after that Hotaru is going to sell her penthouse."

"Should I feel bad for making Hotaru move out from her favorite penthouse?"

Natsume chuckled again and kiss her crown lovingly. "No, love. It's not even her favorite. She has one in Hawaii, with beach view. That's more like it."

Mikan sigh in relief. "I see. Thank goodness then."

"I think you should rest."

Mikan look up and cup Natsume's cheek with her right hand while her left tracing tired lines under his eyes. "You should rest too. You look exhausted."

"Let's take a rest together then." Natsume said, lying down with a slight smile on his face.

Mikan blushed but she lie down beside him as Natsume drape an arm around her waist.

"Sleep well, love." Natsume whispered, closing his eyes.

Mikan smiled softly, patting back Natsume's messy hair. His breath already slow and steady, showing that he already deep in slumber. He is indeed worn out.

"I love you." She whispered back. "Sleep well, Natsume. Thank you for everything."

* * *

"Are you tired, Hotaru?" Ruka ask as soon as they arrived at Ruka's apartment.

"Are you tired?" Hotaru ask back, seated herself on one of big sofa.

"Not really. I want to discuss our future."

Hotaru sigh. "You should rest though. You just have a mission."

"You are fighting with us too. I bet you are drained as well." Ruka countered back.

"Fine. Let's just wrap this up and go to sleep."

Ruka grinned. "Great."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Ruka fidget for a moment. "I know right now I'm breaking my promise. But you know Hotaru, overtime I kind of remember again the feel of being in the team. Seeing everybody sad because of my leave, was kind of, well, unbearable for me." He exhaled out loud. "I can't explain it properly in words, but I know you understand what I mean." Ruka's tone gentle and soft, as to not raise any unnecessary anger, because both of them are clearly exhausted.

Hotaru sigh. "Right. I know you would change your mind soon enough."

"So you wouldn't mind if I stay?" Ruka's eyes sparkling like a child.

Hotaru shook her head seeing Ruka's antics. "I am already prepared for your change of decision." She replied calmly. "But, while it's not problematic for me, it's problematic for Mikan. You see, I don't mind to be on your side, dangerous and all. I trust my ability to protect myself well enough. But with Mikan, even if you said to trust Hyuuga, I just can't." Hotaru paused for a moment before talking in small voice, nearly unheard. "She is my best friend you know. I had enough seeing her suffer."

Ruka's eyes softened at Hotaru's explanation. He knows that despite the hard exterior and harsh act his girlfriend has, deep down she has a kind heart, a really compassionate one.

"Can I voice out my opinion?" Ruka ask quietly.

Hotaru shrug. "Go ahead. No offense would be taken if that's what you're worried about."

Ruka chuckled. Sometimes it's still amaze him on how a cold Hotaru can know him so well. Its clearly break people's assumption about her being cold and insensitive. "We need him, Hotaru. As you can see, your cousin is a really good leader. Even I can't be sure of myself that I can lead as good as him. He is no doubt the best we could ever found."

"I know that. But can you put that aside and think about Mikan?"

Ruka nodded. "I've thought about that, and so, I agree with Mikan's idea which is to prioritize being a CEO while taking the mercenary as a side job one."

"You guys have been inactive for years, Ruka, and you do just fine. You don't need your mercenary team."

"We did. But now we're together again. We need the team, Hotaru. We're better together."

Hotaru pressed her lips into a thin line, starting to feel her frustation. "What if Hyuuga and Mikan start to have kids? What would you do?"

"I'm sure we can work something out. I don't want to endanger their future kids either."

Hotaru shook her head. "This is nonsense, Ruka. You know for yourself that it is impossible with Mikan's condition to have a boyfriend or a spouse in risky work like that."

"She's healing. Even you want her to be completely cured from her traumas."

"Nogi. You understand what I mean."

Ruka slightly flinch at Hotaru's last-name-calling. She usually do that in public, and Ruka already get used to it, but in private times, she only do that when – in her opinion – Ruka is being stupid and can't see her point.

"How about we just let Natsume and Mikan decide?" Ruka finally said, not wanting to fight.

Hotaru sigh again. "I still can't agree no matter what."

Ruka smiled at Hotaru's stubbornness. "Alright, dear. Let's just go to sleep for now. We need to rest."

Hotaru glared at Ruka, but she stood up and walk to Ruka's bedroom with Ruka trailing behind her, a cheeky grin decorated his face.

* * *

 _One week later..._

"Capt, you are not serious about resigning, right?" Yuu ask when all the team have seated theirselves around the table at the headquarter.

"I'm serious. I can't have myself endanger Mikan. In this short time, I have put her at risk twice. I don't want to imagine how many threat would be exposed to her in a long term."

"We can't do much without you, capt!" Koko protested.

Natsume sigh. "Guys, we has been inactive for 5 years. You guys are doing fine without me. If I don't trust you can do well, I won't choose this choice."

"But we always have yearly meeting to keep everybody updated." Kitsu said quietly.

Natsume can't believe how hard his teamates to let him go. He thought that they are strong and independent. He doesn't know whether he should be happy or not. "How about this, I'll still attend our yearly meeting, but about missions, I'll only choose which won't jeopardize Mikan in the future."

"I think we must accept this, guys." Ruka finally speak up. He has talk about this over the week with Hotaru and Natsume, even Mikan joined a few times because she was eavesdropping, and finally came to this conclusion.

If their teamates can't let Natsume go, then the only available choice is to lessen the missions as much as Natsume can, so that no enemy would identify Natsume as a threat to eliminate.

"This is the best choice we can have. I know you guys care about Mikan too." Ruka continued. "And we know from experience that we can't always protect our loved ones 100%."

"Guess you are right, Ruka." Yuu finally surrender. "Fine then. As long as Natsume is still our captain."

Natsume silently let out a sigh of relief. He knows for himself that it is impossible for him to be in tune with the team again about being mercenary, or like what Mikan has said on that night about still doing missions but focusing more on being CEO.

Although he had to admit that he missed feeling the thrills of missions already, he absolutely can't have his work endangering Mikan's life again. Never. Twice is more than enough. He is more than glad to put his excitement down for the sake of Mikan's safety. She is too precious for him.

Moreover, what if they start a family? No, he would never let anything happen to his family, ever.

"So, I would delegate a few of my tasks to you, Yuu. Can you stay back for a few moments?" Natsume ask as his team started to stand up and pick up their things.

Yuu arch his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I can't do all my tasks properly with my hands full of being a CEO. A help would be much appreciated. As long as I'm the captain, right?"

Yuu sigh. "Yeah, fine. As long as you're the capt."

* * *

 **Newroz :** Yes, can't agree more with you! Thank you so much for supporting me till this chapter xoxo

 **Wind of SilentBell :** Hi there :D thank you so much for leaving an amazing review and supporting me ;D

We're nearing the ending :D Hope you like it!

Thank you so much!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	18. Chapter 18

**Band Aid**

This is my token of apology, hope you like the chapter!

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 18 : Test**

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Natsume ask from his place in the kitchen.

Mikan chuckled, rubbing her eyes with her oversized sweater. Natsume sounds like a mother. Moreover, he is cooking and right in the morning. "You keep asking the same question every morning, Natsume. Are you not bored?"

Natsume rolled his eyes at Mikan's answer. "It's just been a month, love. I'm concerned with your mental health. He is your father after all."

This time it's Mikan's turn to roll her eyes at Natsume. "I thought you said that you trust me."

"Well, sometimes feelings like that resurface after the shock subsided. I just want to make sure that you are absolutely fine."

Mikan smiled as she tried to hide her blush. How can she deserve someone who loves her this much?

She slowly approach Natsume who is busy flipping some pancakes for breakfast and reach forward, hugging his waist. "Thank you. I really meant it."

Natsume turn off the stove and put away the pancakes to an empty plate. He slowly turn around and put his arms around Mikan, hugging her back. "I want to make happiest memories for you, love."

Mikan look up and beamed brightly at him. "I'm already happy now, and when I'm with you, I'm sure I can be happier and happier."

Natsume lean down and kiss her crown. "That's great to hear."

Mikan was silent for a moment, before pulling away a bit and reach up, interlace her hands around Natsume neck as she tip toe to even her height with his.

"Kiss me properly." Mikan whispered boldly, her eyes staring straight into Natsume's crimson one.

Natsume chuckled as he wrap his hand around Mikan's waist tighter and press his forehead on hers. "Are you awake?"

Mikan pouted, her cheeks tinted with red. "So I was rejected."

Natsume chuckled again, louder this time and slowly cupped her cheek with his right hand while the left stay around her waist. "There is no way I don't want to kiss a girl as stunning as you."

This time Mikan blushed brightly and her heart start to beat faster than ever.

Seeing her reaction, Natsume only smirked and lean closer until their lips brushed.

"Are you really okay with this?" Natsume ask softly, his left hand gently tuck her stray hair behind her ear.

Mikan only can nod as the affirmative answer since her throat feels like constricted and her stomach full of butterflies.

Natsume slightly smiled as he gently touch her lips with his, making sure that he stays in control and moving together with Mikan, following her pace.

At first Mikan seems distracted and a flash of fear surface on both of her eyes, but she closed them and wrap her arms tighter around Natsume's neck, earning a light groan from him as her lips and body pressed fully on him.

Natsume carefully retracted back, ending the kiss while putting off Mikan's arms from his neck, but making sure that she still stay in his arms.

"Slowly love. Why are you in a rush?" Natsume ask, lifting his eyebrow.

Mikan look away as she blush deeply. "I-I don't know." She muttered. "I guess I just want to give what generally boys want."

"Where did you hear that? Or learn that? I have everything I need right here, and I don't need some sexual things to make me love you more."

Mikan still averted her eyes from him. "Well..."

"Love." Natsume gently called and cup her cheeks, forcing her eyes to meet with him. "Why are you thinking like that?" He ask softly, his eyes looks like a melted lava, full of concern and understanding.

If it's like this, looking at his eyes, she can't lie. At all.

"I don't know." Mikan whispered. "I just read some magazines and well.." She trailed off, averting her eyes again.

Natsume slowly pulling her in a warm hug. "I love you Mikan, and it's unconditional. I would never ask for something that only bring you fear or your trauma. I want you to heal, but by progress, not forcing anything when you're not even ready."

Mikan buried her face in Natsume's chest, embracing the calming hug. "I know, I'm sorry for thinking like that, and I love you too."

Natsume chuckled shortly as he kiss her crown. "Now that's settled, we should eat the pancakes before it become cold pile."

Mikan followed Natsume's chuckle and pull herself from him as she start to help him preparing the plates for breakfast.

* * *

"Hello? Ruka?" Mikan greeted, holding her phone with her left hand while her right hand busy opening the closed door one by one in search of her boyfriend.

 _"Yes, what is it, Mikan?"_

"Are you at the headquarter?"

 _"No, sorry. I got something to do with Hotaru." He paused for a moment. "I think Natsume is there."_

"I don't think so. I can't find Natsume anywhere, and he didn't pick up my call."

 _"You are at the headquarter? This late at night?" Ruka's voice sounds surprised, and horrified at the same time._

Mikan chuckled lightly. "Why? What's wrong? I just want to pick Natsume up, though turns out that he is not here."

 _"No, it's just, I don't want to scare you Mikan, but there is Tono there with, supposedly, Natsume. If you can't find Natsume..." He trailed off._

Mikan quickly paled. She never liked Tono, not since her first impression on him, and especially because the way he always look at her like some pervert leering from the sidewalk. Mikan wanted to tell Natsume so bad about this, but she can't find the courage to do so, and she doesn't want to start some dispute in the team.

"Oh no." She whispered. Her steps stopped immediately.

 _"I'll call Tono, and hide somewhere, Mikan. I'll make sure he can't touch you."_

"Okay." Mikan answered softly before dashing out from the meeting room, searching for a good place to hide.

"What actually you doing here, dear?" A sweet, slick voice which Mikan know too well ask, as a tall man with black-shoulder length hair step into the room where Mikan desperately tried to find a hiding place.

No. Not this fast. Not when Ruka said that he will try something to make him can't find her.

Mikan force herself to calm down, and think about Natsume for her strength as she smoothed out her face, leaving nothing to read. "It's none of your business." Mikan answered coldly, facing him.

Tono chuckled as he advance further towards Mikan, making her unconsciously take a few step back, to his delight. "I believe since this is _my_ headquarter too, it became my business. Who knows if you have other intention?"

Mikan growled low. How dare he ask her faithfulness towards Natsume? "What do you want?" She ask icily, holding her head high.

Tono chuckled again and slowly but steady cornered Mikan until he can put both of his palm beside Mikan's head and loomed over her. "You look beautiful, sweetie."

Luckily, all of her training and effort paid off, she is indeed terrified right now, but she can control herself perfectly. Still with flat expression, Mikan answered coldly, "I appreciate your thoughtful praise, but I don't want any man besides Natsume."

Tono smirk as he played a stray of Mikan's hair. "I don't ask your permission though. I heard that you usually served many masters?" He ask in low voice, whispering right beside Mikan's ear, sending shiver down her spine.

Mikan clench her fists, forcing some bad memories which resurface again to fall back. "For all I know, I don't do that willingly."

Tono chuckled darkly. "Well, you did have some history. I bet you are quite skillfull in bed."

Mikan blushed beet red, not from embarrassment, but more like from anger. This man has no shame. "You should just shut up!" She hollered, giving Tono a hard kick on his groin and elbowed him on his face, effectively breaking his nose.

"Urgh!" Tono doubled over, holding his groin and nose at the same time. "You bitch!" He shouted, glaring at her. "I just want to talk with you, and you punch me?!"

Mikan ignore Tono's angry shout while quickly reach to the nearest door, ripping it open and run like there is no tomorrow.

Being a man with long legs, unluckily, make Tono can catch up to Mikan in no time, plus her stamina is nothing compared to Tono who has done countless missions.

Mikan screamed in fright when her upper arm was grabbed by him, but she retalitate by throwing a deadly punch. Tono evade the punch smoothly, but his grip on Mikan loosened, which quickly being utilized by her to escape again.

"You can't go anywhere, dear." Tono smugly said, blocking her only exit.

Mikan grit her teeth. "I can." She replied, producing out her daggers. She knows that this was like digging her own grave since Tono has a lot more experience than her. But what other choice she got in situation like this? Moreover, she doesn't know whether Natsume is really here or not, or Ruka has taken other action or not.

Tono arch his eyebrow. "So, that's how you want to play. It's fine." He taunted back, pulling out his hunting knife.

"I don't want to play with you though." Mikan said in soft voice, while throwing one of her dagger to him with crazy speed and precision. Natsume is indeed a good teacher.

Tono acted on instict, as he evade the flying dagger perfectly. But, it was a distraction which made Tono saw Mikan charging towards him too late.

A perfect stab on his thigh was completed by Mikan as she pull out the dagger to give him another stab on his shoulder before somersaulting back to give some distance between them.

"You!" Tono growled in pain and anger.

Before Mikan can take her chance to escape, Tono skillfully send his knife slashing down towards Mikan's ankle, effectively making her fall flat on the floor.

"You must pay for what you did." He said wickedly, panting slightly because of his wounds.

Mikan cursed under her breath as she tried to pull her body up to at least escape from Tono's sight. But it's futile since her ankle hurt like hell and she can't even feel it.

Tono really know how to paralyze someone.

"You should just submit to my request, dear. Look at we now, all bloodied." Tono commented in his sickening sweet voice while limping towards Mikan.

"Get the hell away from me!" Mikan screamed out loud, her tears started to fall as she fruitlessly tried to drag her body away.

"Hey, you are the one who attack me first. I just want to play with you." Tono replied coldly, smirking all the way. "It's all your fault." He added darkly, holding Mikan's neck and slowly lift her up, choking her. "You should just serve me, slut."

Mikan struggled hard, clawing at his hand as her face reddened because lack of oxygen. On her last resort, she tried to kick him hard, once, on the ribs, resulting a satisfying crack and Tono's grip loosened on her. But he quickly recovered before Mikan can do anything, and with furious look on his eyes, his hold tightened on her neck.

"You – "

"Let her go this instant, Tono."

Hearing Natsume's voice, Tono instinctively let her go, as Mikan drop down on the floor, coughing badly and gasping, searching for air.

BAM!

Tono went flying and hit the wall hard.

"What the hell do you think, bastard? She is my woman!" Natsume snarled fiercely. His eyes flashing with rage.

Tono cough out blood as he lie there, knowing that he can't win against Natsume in hand or weapon combat. Moreover, his condition was already bad enough.

"I am not sorry for defending myself." He answered in raspy voice, his eyes hard. "And you shouldn't have a girlfriend who is ex-whore." Tono added in a nearly unheard voice.

Natsume punch him hard, and a sickening crack was heard. Looks like he break Tono's jaw. "You should know your boundaries. Should I do the same to your girl?" Natsume's voice cold and emotionless.

Tono's eyes widen as he try to sit himself right, anger flared behind his black eyes. "I respect you, but you can't touch what's mine!"

Natsume scoffed. "Look what you said. Yet you touch mine? And even want to kill her? You are lucky that I didn't kill you right on the spot."

Tono shook his head, wincing in the process since his facial bones broke in many places. "I never intended to harm her, capt. Moreover to kill her. She was the one who choose to fight using a weapon."

"Bullshits." Natsume spat out, giving him last deadly kick toward his stomach before turning around, running to Mikan.

"N-natsume." Mikan called out in hoarse voice, tears already falling non-stop from her eyes.

"Love, Mikan." Natsume whispered softly as he cradled her carefully. "Are you okay? Can you breath? What did he do to you?"

Mikan slowly shook her head. "I'm okay now that you're here." She answered still in whispery voice.

"Your ankle doesn't look okay." Natsume said, keeping a calm voice, trying not to stressed Mikan out or make any of her trauma resurface again.

Mikan sigh and close her eyes, leaning her head on Natsume's broad chest. "I don't want to see it, and don't want to imagine what its like."

Natsume gritted his teeth, keeping his rage in check as he take care of Mikan's wound which turns out quite bad.

"We should go to hospital. What I can do is only first aid. Your ankle need to be stitch up."

Mikan doesn't answer anything. She only reach up and rounded her hands around Natsume's neck as she snuggled further into his chest.

She is exhausted. Emotionally and physically.

She doesn't want to think about anything, because she knows, if Natsume is there, everything would be okay, everything would be back as fine as it meant to be.

Natsume sigh in relief, knowing that to this point, his girlfriend doesn't look traumatic or anything. Only wounded.

He carefully pick her up into a bridal-style and slowly walk towards the parking lot.

"Sleep, love. I will wake you up later."

With that, Mikan let her consciousness go, falling into a deep, dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I already take care of everything, Natsume. Sorry, my plan didn't work." Ruka said softly, facing Natsume while sitting on a white, plastic hospital chair.

Natsume take a short glance towards his girlfriend who still sleep peacefully after an operation, with a steady beeping from the nearby machine, before sighing soundlessly. "It's not your fault. Thank you for contacting me and informing me about the situation. I don't know what would happened if I don't turn back to the headquarter that instant."

"You should have keep your phone on, Hyuuga." Came Hotaru's usual cold voice as she is sitting on the corner of Mikan's hospital bed. "It's a pure luck that Ruka brought the team's walkie talkie and yours was in the car."

Natsume rake his hand through his head. "I know, I know. It's my fault."

"Again." Hotaru said briefly. Her voice could freeze hell all over.

Natsume let out another sigh before looking up and stare straight into Hotaru's purple eyes. "Do whatever you want Imai, but I won't let her go. Even once. You can't part her with me, either in life, or death."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. But she didn't say anything more and just watch Mikan's chest rise and fall.

"You won't kill Tono, will you?" Ruka ask quietly.

Natsume clench his fist, as if trying to keep his boiling anger down to minimum. "I want to. So bad. But I think it's enough to tell his girlfriend about his crazy acts. It's a good thing to secretly put on CCTV in the headquarter."

"That's great to hear, mate. He is not worth to kill."

"I know." Natsume paused for a moment. "What is his motive? To go such length just to hurt Mikan?"

"He respect you, Natsume." Ruka said carefully. He doesn't want to ignite his best friend anger more. "Too much, that he thought that Mikan is not worthy being your partner, and she is being a burden for you, and for the team, by having PTSD. Moreover, she is the sole reason why you choose to resign from the team." Ruka eyed Natsume reaction for a while, before continuing. "He also said that the team got hurt unnecessarily just because Mikan has problem with her past."

Natsume pinch the bridge of his nose while try to focus on his breathing to calm himself down. He wanted to kill Tono so bad right now. Snapping his neck into two would sate his furry.

"Natsume?" Ruka softly called, unsure.

Rage is clearly shown in both of Natsume's crimson eyes, but his face is expressionless. "Thank you for telling me, Ruka."

"You aren't going to kill him, right?" Ruka ask again once more to make sure.

"I already told you I won't."

"Well, just checking."

"He is plainly stupid."

Ruka pat Natsume's shoulder. "Yeah, I can't agree more with you. But thank goodness Mikan can defend herself, you should be proud, and she even managed to inflict wounds on Tono."

Natsume sigh. "Well, I don't exactly know how to feel about that."

"Just see it on the bright side. I'm glad to see that Mikan finally came out from her shell and dare to fight off a man like that." Ruka replied, smiling softly. "Don't think about it too much, Natsume. Letting go is the best choice. Grudge only make you bitter and eat you from the inside."

"Fine. Whatever you say wise man."

"I must say I agree with him." Hotaru said quietly, suddenly chimed in.

Ruka arch his eyebrow. "Really?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes as she sigh. "We can't do anything now to fix what has been done, revenge will only make everything worse. Despite it seems like it's your fault, it's actually that baka's fault too for carelessly intruding into your headquarter like that, and by this accident, we can see that all of your hard work in training her did paid off."

Ruka smiled charmingly hearing his girlfriend's answer. "That's my girl." He extended his hand towards Hotaru in an inviting manner. "Do you want to eat? You haven't eat anything since yesterday."

Hotaru look blankly at him for a moment, making Ruka thought that she would reject him, before finally stand up and walk to the door, ignoring his hand.

Ruka smiled and shook his head as he put both of his hands inside his jeans pocket, following Hotaru. "We'll be back in a jiffy, Natsume."

"Sure, take your time."

* * *

Finally Mikan got the chance to settle her score with Tono :D

Thank you for reading! See you on the next chapter!

 _Aquabluemarine_


	19. Chapter 19

**Band Aid**

Please, enjoy! :D

 ** _-Sorry for bad grammar and tenses-_**

Disclamer : I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

 **Chapter 19 : Future Sight (Epilogue)**

Mikan stretch her body lazily as she yawn widely, turning her body to the side and reach over to pull her blanket which has pooled around her ankles to shield herself from the cold morning air.

"My hands feel like ice." She mumbled to herself.

She turned again with still closed eyes, searching for the figure that has been her personal heater and her anchor for the past 5 years.

"Natsume?" She called out softly, blinking blearily. Noticing that the other side of the bed is empty. "Where did he go?" She ask to herself.

"Searching for me?" A husky voice whispered right beside her ear.

Mikan scream in surprise and pull out her bowie knife out of reflex.

"Whoa, I'd never know my girlfriend is this dangerous." Natsume lift both of his hands up in surrender while watching the knife right beside his neck glinting under the lamp light. "Chill Mikan. It's just me."

Mikan take a deep breath, hands over her chest as her heart beating like crazy and slowly put down her knife. "You surprise me, baka. Don't do that again when I haven't woke up fully." She said in low voice, glaring at him. "Or I might kill you accidently."

Natsume chuckled as he gathered Mikan in his arms. "You are really different now."

Mikan yawned again and snuggle deeper into his warm hug before frowning. "What do you mean?"

Natsume chuckled again. "Well, in the past you used to be a scaredy cat. But look at you now, so brave and fierce, like a lioness. Can't be more proud of you."

Mikan blushed, looking down. "It is all because of you, you know."

"Hmm. Really?" Natsume replied, gently pulling Mikan's chin up, looking at her straight into her hazel orbs.

Mikan smiled a little, knowing Natsume's intention. "No kiss until you give me my birthday gift."

Natsume groaned. "Am I that obvious?"

Mikan nodded as she retracted herself from him, walking sexily towards the bathroom when she suddenly stopped and look back, grinning. "Do you want to take a shower with me?"

Natsume quickly brighten up. "I can?"

"Of course not, baby. Not until you give my birthday gift just like I said." She replied cheekily, blowing a seductive kiss before slamming the door shut.

Natsume groaned again as he rake his hand through his already messy hair. She really know how to push his buttons.

He wanted her so bad, and she has been at it for a month now. He doesn't know how long he can hold his horses before going nuts.

Well, Mikan being Mikan. She always ask the most impossible thing from him on each birthday. He wonder how he is still sane after all the crazy requests. Wonder why, when, and how she became such a daredevil?

Last year she ask learning parkour from cliff to cliff, now she wants to do a mission with him and his mercenary team, which clearly won't Natsume grant even in hundred years, since never in his right mind he would make Mikan go into mission despite her insane skill in fighting and handling weapon – courtesy of Natsume's training of course – and the fact that she already overcome her trauma, all of them.

Natsume did stand by his choice, which is to lessen their missions frequency as much as he can, and a few years ago, he and his team agreed on two mission per year. Their first mission of this year would take place next month in March, and Mikan has been bugging him about this since first January – her birthday.

He has talk this over to Ruka and Hotaru, while Ruka only laugh at him and told him to keep his spirit up, Hotaru throw a threat which more or less said that if he dared to grant her wish, he would be a dead meat.

"You still haven't made up your mind?" Mikan ask, stepping out from the bathroom with only towel wrap around her body after 20 minutes or so.

Natsume bit back a curse as he clench his fists, trying to hold back desire to kiss and own her.

Mikan grinned in delight seeing Natsume's reaction. She slyly walk towards him and sit right on his lap while trailing fingers up and down from his jaw to his rock hard chest.

His jaw tightened as he look away. "Don't do this to me, Mikan. It's not fair, you know."

Mikan pouted cutely, casually leaning her head on his broad shoulder and inhaling his intoxicating scent – which make Natsume take a sharp breath. "Well, you didn't give me my birthday gift."

"I already give you a new phone, sweetie. Is that not enough?"

"You know I don't need a new phone, although I still appreciate and happy for your gift." Mikan replied, giving a quick kiss on his cheek. "I am thankful for that, but I want more. You know what I mean."

Natsume sigh and wrap his hand around his girlfriend. "You know why I don't allow you to do that." He said softly. "You are more precious than anything, Mikan."

"I love you too, Natsume. But I really want this. I wish to fight alongside with you, and I want to be in every aspect in your life without exception."

"It's a mission Mikan. You won't know me more by following me through a mission."

Slowly Mikan trailed a kiss from his neck to the corner of his lips, while pressing her nearly naked body towards him, making sure he felt every curve that she has. "I still want that, no matter what." She whispered, giving his earlobe a light bite.

Natsume let out a guttural growl. Sometimes he missed the scaredy cat and innocent Mikan.

"Love, don't force me further." Natsume said in husky voice, he sounded dangerous.

Mikan chuckled as she closed their gap with a chaste kiss. "Why?" She ask, blinking innocently.

"I think I need to go out for a moment." Natsume replied, gently pushing Mikan away from him and stand up.

"No, I don't want you to leave." Mikan yanked Natsume immediately, which made him lose his balance and fall right on top of her.

Sadly, Mikan's towel didn't have mercy on Natsume as it unfolded, leaving Mikan bare.

Natsume wanted to curse out loud so bad.

Whatever! Screw all the concern and rules! He can protect her anyway!

With that Natsume dive down and kiss her mercilessly, earning a surprised squeal from her.

Mikan swiftly push Natsume arm length. "Wait, Natsume! Does this mean I can join the mission?"

"Yeah, whatever." He answered half growling, locking her hands overhead.

Mikan cheered in victory as she welcomed his fiery kisses. "Thank you so much, Natsume."

* * *

"I have lock down the enemies' location." Kitsu said from the communicator.

"Everybody already in position?" Natsume ask as he pull forward his submachine gun.

"I am ready. Already perched on the highest rooftop." Ruka answered as he look through his scope, watching his teammates in their hiding place. He play as a sniper again this time since no one can't match Ruka's skill as a sniper, not even Natsume.

"Me too." Yuu responded, there is a cocking sound in the background.

"I'm with Yuu." Tsubasa said.

"We will go by strategy two, right capt?" It's Koko.

"Yes. Is there any additional information from Kaname?" Natsume ask again, watching the guard walking back and forth.

Kaname is the new guy whom their team has recruited for three years now, replacing Tono.

Natsume clearly can't cooperate with someone who dare to question his choice, especially his choice which unrelated to mission or their team – like his girlfriend – while he is the captain. So he choose to kick out Tono and luckily, he found someone kind, genuine and more skilled than Tono.

"He can't infiltrate further, capt. Too risky he said." Kitsu was the one who answered.

"Alright. I'll go first." Natsume ended the communication as he turn towards Mikan who crouch low beside him, wearing protective gear just like the rest of the team. "I want you to take down the guards, but after that quickly run to the room Kitsu will direct you, understood? I won't tolerate any mistake, and you will wait there until further instruction."

Mikan nodded, smiling as she give Natsume a quick peck on his lips. "Aye, captain."

Natsume frowned. "This isn't a game, Mikan. I am serious."

Mikan chuckled softly. "I know, capt. Just you see I am serious too."

Natsume sigh. "Fine. Go. Quick. Just remember, do not use the gun if not direly needed."

Mikan nodded as she pull up her mask and roll over behind another pillar before jumping in action.

She swiftly smack one of the guard unconscious and kick the other on the back of their head to join his friend. After that she throw one of her dagger to immobilize a guard who is running towards her, and without wasting any time, she hit the fourth guard with her gun butt to render him unconscious.

"Who are you?!" The guard who has her dagger embedded deep in his thigh limping towards her while pointing his gun.

Mikan smiled. "No one." She answered lightly as she jump over, dodging the bullet expertly and shove the guard down – face first – with her elbow, earning a hard bang with blood pooling around the guard's forehead.

"Good job, Mikan. Now you only need to go to the hallway in front of you, turn left on the intersection and go into the room on the right with blue door." Kitsu said on her communicator.

After making sure that Mikan's mission gone well, Natsume quickly dash to the nearest stair and run until he is at the fourth floor.

"Kitsu, where is the hostage location?"

"Go straight until you met with an intersection and turn right. Third door by the left."

In a minute Natsume arrived by the said door and kick open the door.

In the corner of the room, seated a little girl with her feet cuffed to the wall. The chain connecting the cuff and the wall is really short that it is impossible for her to move anywhere.

"Hey, are you okay? Your father sent me to save you." Natsume softly said as he slowly approach the girl.

"Daddy?" The girl look up with big, innocent, blue eyes.

Natsume squat down and pick the cuff lock with amazing speed. "Yes. Now, would you come with me?" He ask, reaching forward with palms up as an invitation.

The little girl hesitated for a moment, before timidly nodding and grab Natsume's hand.

"Capt. There are three guards coming at you right now. You must hurry if you don't want the girl to watch bloody scene."

Natsume swiftly pick the little girl up and run out to the hallway.

"Sent someone here to fight the guards off."

"I sent Mikan, capt. She is the nearest. The other was busy taking down the organization on the other building."

Natsume cursed. "Tell Mikan to come here fast and take the child."

"Can't do capt. The guards will reach to you first before Mikan arrive there."

"Damn it. I'll roast that Koko-crunch for sure."

Kitsu sweat-dropped. "This is unexpected, capt. You should leave now by the way."

"Stop worrying about me, baka Natsume. And just go." Mikan's voice boomed through the communicator. "I'm doing fine. I've take down two of them, and.." There were two bangs heard before Mikan's voice appear again. "The third one down. I'm done here."

"Great, Mikan. Now you need to take the girl from Natsume and go to safety as he need to finish the enemies one floor down." Kitsu said in relief. He need to get Mikan out here fast before Natsume decide to roast him too.

"No. We'll go together. I don't know if Mikan would face any enemy on the way to the safety." Natsume answered immediately. "Where is she right now?"

"Right beside you." Mikan replied, pulling down her mask and put away her gun.

"You are too careless." Natsume grumbled as he scan Mikan for any injuries.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Natsume. You are such a worrywart. Now give me the girl."

Natsume pressed his lips into a thin line, but he didn't say anything. He just give the girl to Mikan and walk first towards the emergency exit.

"Hi there. What's your name?" Mikan bent down and smiled kindly to the scared looking girl. Looks like having a debate in front of her is not a good thing.

"Are you going to hurt me too?" She ask with tears brimming on the corner of her eyes.

"Oh no, no. We'll take you to your father. We are here to save you, not hurt you more." Mikan explained gently. "Can I hold you?"

The little girl sob for a bit before nodding.

Mikan quickly scoop the girl up and carry her in her arms, running to catch up with Natsume who already in front of the emergency exit.

"Don't cry. You'll meet with your father soon, okay?" Mikan gently wipe the girl's wet cheeks with her thumb as she smiled.

The girl look up to Mikan. "My name is Chloe."

"That's a nice name." Mikan commented, still trailing behind Natsume who stealthily moving forward. "My name is Mikan. You can call me Mikan-nee."

"Nee-chan?" Chloe said cutely.

Mikan chuckled and nodded. "Yes, like that."

"Duck." Natsume said briefly before pulling out his gun.

Acting on instinct, Mikan drop her body down with the girl – gently, of course – and covered the girl's ears, so that she won't be surprised by the gun shot.

Natsume pull his gun's trigger twice, effectively sending two of their enemies into the realm of death. He turn to the side and block the incoming knife with his gun's butt and kick off the third enemy so he hit the wall hard.

Mikan swiftly pull the little girl to the corner side as soon as more enemies came.

She carefully tuck her behind her back as she draw out her own weapon.

"Damn it." Natsume cursed out loud seeing many reinforcement came from the hallway while he killed the last – he thought – enemy who launch a surprise attack on them. "Kitsu, what the hell did you do?" He snapped furiously to the communicator. He is itching to loop some heads right now.

"I'm sorry captain!" Kitsu answer almost immediately. "I lose sight of these guys a few minutes ago and trying to re-connect, but it's too late. Yuu got ambushed first so I tried to solve that first."

"Do your job now and sent some guys here. We got a little girl." Natsume replied through gritted teeth. They took the strategy wrong, these guys are trapping them back. "Mikan, run, NOW."

Mikan didn't ask further, she quickly pick the girl up and run towards the emergency exit with Natsume right on their tails firing bullets after bullets. He quickly slam the emergency door shut and tinker with it to make sure it is locked, before following Mikan down the stairs.

"Two guys in front, capt." Kitsu quickly informed as soon as he saw them. He really doesn't want to know what would happen to him if he mishap again. Natsume doesn't tolerate any mistakes in missions, especially mission that has Mikan in it.

"Mikan back down." Natsume commanded, running forward.

Mikan lightly sidestepped, letting her boyfriend push through while she hide the little girl, covering her ears again.

In a minute, Natsume finished the guys and they are on run again.

They reach into safety in 10 minutes, luckily without anymore obstacle

"Kitsu, report." Natsume coldly said. His anger hasn't cooled off yet.

"Yuu and Tsubasa still fighting a few guys, but after that we are done. The others are scouting right now, searching anything important related to our client's stolen documents."

"Good. I want you to watch everything and make sure all completely done. Tell Yuu to re-check and supervised everything here, I want it done without any issue or I'll have your head for that. Is that clear?"

Kitsu gulped before stuttered, "Yes, captain."

"Ruka. Come down to the safe point."

"Aye." There is a shuffle and sound of Ruka moving.

Mikan shook her head at Natsume's temper. He really need to do something about it.

It is not often that he let her see how bad his temper can be – though everybody said that if its not in front of her, he is usually like that – but for him to be angry in front of her meaning that he is furious. Her guess would be because her safety is jeopardized.

"Natsume. It's not Kitsu's fault you know." Mikan gently said, putting her hand on his shoulder while her other hand holding the little girl's hand.

Natsume frowned. "I don't care whose fault is this, but I don't like you in danger."

Mikan sighed. "Well – "

"What's up Natsume?" Ruka came, slightly panting. "Oh, you got the girl."

Natsume pinched his nose bridge, trying to calm his anger a little bit. "I need you to escort this girl to her father."

"Chloe, you'll be with nii-san. He'll bring you to your father, okay?" Mikan said, smiling brightly towards the little girl who has been silent throughout the whole ordeal.

Luckily, Chloe seems to be an obedient and brave child, since she just nodded and mutely following Ruka towards his car.

Mikan crossed her arms. "Now, Natsume, about your over protectiveness."

Natsume rolled his eyes at that, but he stepped closer, and before Mikan can say anything more he give Mikan a long, scorching kiss which leave her stunned.

" _Now_ , let's go home." He said in satisfaction, dragging his girlfriend to his car.

* * *

"You may have distract me yesterday and last night," Mikan half complained with accusing eyes. "But we need to talk about your temper over my safety. You can't go blowing on everyone every time something goes wrong Natsume. We're on mission for goodness sake, everything spelled dangerous."

"That's why I don't want you to involve yourself in there." Natsume replied, his jaw tightened, his eyes burning.

"But – "

"No." Natsume said with such finality that Mikan can't argue anymore. "Since I won't take you to any mission anymore. So you don't need to worry about me blowing up on my teammates."

Mikan sigh out loud. "Fine. I know I can't win this time." She said, turning away, facing the wall on their bedroom.

Natsume closed his eyes for a moment, taking control of his anger and frustration before gently pull Mikan into his arms and planted a kiss on her crown. "You know I love you." He said quietly.

Mikan slightly blushed as she buried herself in his chest. He doesn't play fair! He knows that if he told her the magic words, she would melt instantly, moreover, he only say it like thrice all this time.

"I know, and I love you too." She mumbled. "I'm sorry for pushing you to the limit. I promise I won't do that again."

Natsume secretly smiled at that. Glad that his girlfriend won't try to push his buttons regarding her safety anymore. "Now, how about we talk about marriage?"

Mikan stilled for a moment before looking up really fast with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

Natsume grinned mischievously and reach back to their end table and pull out a black colored small box, and snapping it open to reveal a beautiful, white gold ring with a finely crafted diamond glinting glamourously. "What do you think?" He asked casually.

Mikan gaped, stunned. Her eyes looking back and forth between him and the ring.

"You've been my band aid all this time, Mikan. Would you kindly be my partner for the rest our life?" He said, giving her the most handsome smile ever.

Tears gathered on the corner of her eyes before she hit Natsume a few times, none too gently. "Stupid Natsume! I expect more romantic proposal than this you know!"

Natsume chuckled as he kissed away her tears.. "Please say yes?"

Mikan hiccuped once before burying herself inside his arms again. "What else I'm going to say?" She mumbled shyly.

Natsume grinned widely at the answer. He gently take Mikan's hand and slipped the ring on her finger, pulling her up and give her a chaste kiss as if it was the seal to his proposal.

Still with teary eyes, Mikan slowly put her hand on his cheek. "You know," She started, smiling softly. "Its more like you are the band aid for me. You heal me perfectly when no one else does."

"Well, we can both be a band aid for each other." Natsume answered, shrugging lightly, grinning boyishly.

Mikan laughed at that. "Sure. We got a lifetime right?"

Natsume chuckled again as he gave Mikan another sweet kiss. "I like the sound of that."

 ** _Fin_** _._

* * *

There, we have the end! Thank you to all readers who have stay with me all this time :D couldn't be thankful enough!

 **Yzza Hyacinth Eligan :** Hahaha hi there XD Love to see such an energetic person like you back here :D Nope, though this one definitely the last chappie and I won't make any extension to this story :) Thank you so much for still coming back to my story, leaving a review and supporting me, much appreciated! ;)

 **Newroz :** Well, my finger kind of just type the twist without me thinking that way LOL Yes, everything turns out to be okay, and I'm of course feels great, thank you very much and another story to end with you again! You are really amazing! Stupendous! Can't thank you enough for all your support and astounding reviews XD Thank you for everything xoxo for keeping up with my messy updates and all hahaha. I really don't know what to say anymore since you are really kind and supportive, but thank you!

 **lemonfactoryxx:** Hi, nice to meet you. Thank you so much for kindly leaving a review though it is indeed nearing the end. And thank you for your support :D it really boost my writing performance lol. Yes, I hope to see you on another fics, but I can't be too sure XD I hope the ending satisfy you and please be assured that I always finished all my story because I don't like reading an unfinished story too lol. Thank you :)

 **XxXxXx :** Me too, I always love rukaru moments. Sadly there isn't anymore left in the last chappie :( Yes! We are finally getting the ending! thank you for reviewing!

 **Kathy :** Hi, nice to see you again. Thank you so much, you really boost my confidence :) thank you for such a sweet review :D

 **Firenatsumikan :** Don't worry, I won't make him step down, I love him too as a captain lol. Thank you for dropping a review :D

.

.

Thank you for those who has reviewed this fic, I always appreciate the mental support given by you guys.

andd.. I want to say another thanks, no, **A HUGE, SUPER HUGE THANKS** to **Newroz** for keeping up with me from the start till the end on another fic! xoxoxo

See you guys on the next fic! (Which Idk when lol)

 _Aquabluemarine_


End file.
